Rumlow Has a Heart
by germancutie88
Summary: Brock was in love once. Until HYDRA made him choose. Her life for his servitude. Lost but never forgotten Maybe a certain Captain can pick up the pieces to Londyn's broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality.**_

 _ **-Edgar Allan Poe**_

" _You are so beautiful." Brock spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. His lips left hers and began to trail kisses along her jaw and down her slender neck and across her collarbone. Brock loved her cinnamon colored skin. She let a low moan and he began to trail his fingers up her thigh closer to her heat. Londyn pulled away. Her green eyes full of mischief._

 _He took a moment to admire his soon to be wife. She was clad in a simple white lace dress that reached to her ankles. The top was formfitting and long sleeved but around the waist it flared out. Her thick black curls hung loosely around her heart shaped face. Her lips were painted with a nude color that blended in perfectly with her brown skin. Brock's mouth watered._

" _Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean shouldn't we invite some of your friends from work at the very least?" Brock shook his head. How was he supposed to explain to her he didn't want anyone finding out about their marriage? It was bad enough he had gotten her pregnant. Not that it was a bad thing he just wanted HYDRA to completely infiltrate SHIELD by then. Keeping her a secret had been difficult up to this point. How he would continue he didn't know. He didn't want to explain to her how he was a double agent and fighting for the good of mankind. Besides they would find out in time and he had no family so it really didn't matter to him._

 _He felt so bad keeping her in the dark about the specifics of his job. He had to in order to keep her safe. Londyn was his and he would do anything to keep her happy and safe. From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew he had to protect her._

 _Brock had been leaving the grocery store when he spotted Londyn in the parking lot also leaving. Her wild curls blowing in the wind had gotten his attention. It didn't hurt that her perfectly toned body was shining like a diamond in her shorts and tank top. She had her cart next to her passenger side and was rifling through her purse. Most likely looking for her keys. Then behind her a man came up and snatched it right of her hands and pushed her down. The man took off running right towards Brock. Now normally Brock wouldn't get involved in things like this. Wanting to keep a low profile when not working just because that's how he operated, however there was a very pretty girl who had just been assaulted and this was the perfect opportunity to at least introduce himself._

 _So he tripped the man grabbed the hood of his jacket and slammed him into the gravel beneath is feet. The man let out a groan and Brock flipped him over. He snatched the purse out of his hands and kicked him in the stomach._

" _I'm going to turn around and walk over to the woman you just stole from. By the time I turn around you better be gone." The man nodded and Brock stood up and approached her car. It was a tiny little 2 door red mini cooper. Brock reached out his hand to the woman attempting to stand._

" _Are you okay?" She gladly took his hand and stood up._

" _Yea I think so." She replied dusting her bottom off. Brock handed her back her purse._

" _Thanks so much." Brock looked into her eyes and almost choked on his breath. She was even more beautiful up close. Across the bridge of her nose and right until the center of her cheeks were dusted with light brown freckles. He had never seen a black person with freckles before. She had a small little beauty mark on the right side of her bottom heart shaped lips. Her eyes were shaped like almonds and were the color of emeralds. Upon closer inspection he could tell she took great care of her body. She had the calves and hamstrings of a runner. With a fantastic ass to match._

" _My name is Londyn." Her words came from behind perfectly white teeth. Brock wanted to run his tongue across them._

" _Brock." He replied. An awkward silence passed between them. Brock cleared his throat._

" _You want some help with your groceries?" He asked not ready to say goodbye yet._

" _Sure that would be great." Londyn found her keys and clicked the fob top open the trunk. Brock quickly loaded her things into the trunk and shut it. Walking over back over to Londyn he was a little unsure what to say._

" _I have a feeling you're not from here are you?" Londyn shook her head._

" _What gave it away?" She asked smiling._

" _Aside from you Florida license plate I'm just good with that kind of thing."_

" _Ahhh you must be in law enforcement or something."_

" _Yea or something." Londyn started laughing. Brock was a goner. It was the sweetest laugh he had ever heard._

" _How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Londyn directed her attention back towards Brock._

" _I just turned 21." She said matter-of-factly._

" _Shit." He couldn't believe he was about to ask out a baby in years compared to his._

" _What's wrong?" Londyn looked a little panicked._

" _Nothing…I…just was going to ask you out but I seriously doubt you would say yes to a geezer like me."_

 _Londyn's brows furrowed. He couldn't be serious. She had never had a serious boyfriend before or had a boyfriend before period. Her parents had been really strict. But she was not above dating an older man._

" _You don't know unless you ask right?" she said almost a little too quickly. Brock made eye contact with her again._

" _So Londyn would you mind giving me your number so I could potentially ask you out?" She smiled and they swapped cells and parted ways. The whole drive home Brock couldn't stop thinking about her._

" _Brock!"_

 _He directed his attention back to Londyn._

" _Kitten trust me when the time is right I will introduce you to everyone I promise. For now I just want to make an honest woman out of you, before our daughter gets here-"_

" _Or son." She interrupted pecking him in the lips._

" _Or son." He corrected himself. "Are you sure you want to marry me? You know I'm an old man-" Londyn cut him off as she pressed her lips to his. She did not care about their age difference. Her being 24 and him being 42. She loved him. Brock had saved her in more ways than one. Brock peppered kisses along her neck._

" _Now where was I?" he grabbed her around the waist before she could flee. He quickly pulled her panties down her sienna colored legs._

" _Brock we're up next we don't have enough time…ooo" She let out a moan and threw her head back. There would be no more protesting because Brocks head was already buried between her legs. His tongue rebuking any idea she had about not letting him taste._

 _When she met her peak Brock quickly pocketed her panties and wiped his mouth. Not giving her a chance to say anything he grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom and into the chapel._

 _Vegas wedding here they come!_

Londyn woke with tears in her eyes. She had been having a lot of dreams about her estranged husband lately. She had chalked it up to her subconscious knowing their anniversary date was near. She scoffed. Anniversary. That bastard had never loved her. He was using her to appear normal. Although a part of her knew it wasn't true. Or hoped it wasn't. She still held out hope that it all hadn't been a lie. That every sweet nothing he had ever said to her meant something. Every time he made love to her he cherished it.

Londyn padded over to her dresser and pulled out some workout clothes. Slipping them on, she grabbed her iPod and made her way to the gym. She smiled as she stepped out of her room. There passed out on the common room couch was Tony and the new flavor of the week. She made sure to keep quite she didn't want to embarrass the poor girl who fell for his charms.

Londyn made her way to the elevator, and stepped in. Luckily it was waiting for her. She was sure JARVIS sensed she would be needing it. Londyn thought about how she ended up at the tower. Steve Rogers. Brock had come home one day freaking out demanding that she pack up her stuff. They needed to leave immediately. Londyn had been terrified. She had never seen Brock so angry before. Just when they made it to the stairs of her apartment Captain America was blocking their path. Arguing ensued and Londyn trying to break it up was knocked down the stairs.

When she woke she was in the hospital alone. A nurse had come in to tell her she had lost the baby and not to worry she would be healthy enough to have more children in the future. Also that her husband was waiting to see her. She remembered being happy she wasn't alone until it was Steve's face who appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry I lied, it was the only way I could check up on you." Londyn just looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry we haven't been formally introduced." Steve walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs near the bed.

"My name is Steve Rodgers ma'am, I'm sure you know me as Captain America." Londyn nodded her head and he continued. He told her about the organization that her husband had worked for. He told her all about HYDRA even going so far back as WWII. He told her about the fall of SHIELD and what had happened while she had been out, which was 2 weeks.

By the time he was done with his tale, Londyn was in tears. Her husband was s psycho killer working for the enemy and was nowhere to be found. He had escaped to God knows where and here she was alone being consoled by a stranger. His harsh words about Brock did nothing to stop the ache in her heart for him. It did nothing to not make her wish he was there instead of this stranger.

Steve had left her a card with the promise of returning the next day which he did. He brought her some food and the two of them struck up a conversation mostly about her time spent with Brock. How they met. How long they had been together. Eventually it came time for her release and Steve insisted she stay with the rest of the Avenger's in New York. Londyn reluctantly agreed. However in the weeks that followed after she had become close to the Avengers. They gave her a family she never had.

So one day Tony offered her a job as Bruce's lab assistant and she never looked back. So for the last 2 years here she was. A new start on life and trying to move forward.

The elevator dinging and doors opening brought Londyn out of her thoughts. She turned left and headed for the gym. Hoping to be alone she was slightly disappointed when she saw the Captain there working over a punching bag. He turned towards her and winked. Londyn blushed and nodded her head.

Quickly slipping on her headphones she set the treadmill for intervals of hills, walking and running periods. Her body would be screaming by the end of the run but she needed anything to forget about him. Anything to make her push him to the back of her mind.

A few hours later Londyn left the gym. Steve long gone. He didn't bother interrupting her. It wasn't the first time they had been in the gym together and didn't speak. It was like a ritual both of them understood without delving into details why the other was up. For whatever reason they were and they wanted to work out.

Londyn walked in to the kitchen to find Nat and Clint making breakfast.

"Morning shorty." Clint said as he popped some blueberries into his mouth. Londyn flicked him off and went over to the counter and began making a protein shake. Natasha popped him on top of his head.

"Ow Nat-"

"Stop eating those. We need them for the pancakes."

"Me eating a handful isn't going to detract from the taste." Clint stated and stole some more and popped them into his mouth. Natasha made to smack him again but he dodged her and ran next to Londyn.

"Nope do not put me in the middle of this." She stated moving out of the way so Nat could land a blow.

"You're a traitor." He called out as she left the kitchen. Londyn turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"Us girls have to stick together." Nat winked at her. Londyn turned back around and her face connected with a strong chest.

"Walk much?"

"Good morning to you too Bucky." She said slipping out of his grasp. Londyn made to move around him and stopped in her tracks and turned back around.

"Why are all of you up so early?" She questioned them curiously. Natasha was the first one to speak up.

"Well we know it's your birthday Friday and we wanted to make sure that you had a good one." Londyn put her hand on her hip.

"Yea Friday. Today is Sunday." She took a sip from her shaker. Forgetting Bucky was still behind her she almost jumped out of her skin when he began to speak.

"Yea well all of us won't be here Friday ya know missions and what not. So we are trying to celebrate with you before then." He clasped her shoulders and moved her out of his way. She hit his arm playfully. Out of everyone in the house Londyn and Bucky were close. They were the best of friends. The two of them confiding in each other what they couldn't say to others.

Londyn headed back to her room for a quick shower and threw on some skinny jeans and a pink crop top paired with some pink chucks. Throwing her heaping mess of a curly afro into a bun she checked herself out in the mirror. She had never been a vain girl but she always knew she was pretty. She stood at about 5'3 and weighed about 130lbs of pure muscle. Her waist was tiny and her hips were wide giving her an hour glass figure. Smiling with approval Londyn headed back out to kitchen hoping breakfast was done she was starving.

When she walked in to the kitchen the room fell silent. It was the kind of silent where you knew someone if not everyone had just been talking to you. Her gaze zeroed in on Tony's. Whatever they had been speaking about she could get it out of him first. He couldn't hold water.

She glared daggers at him.

"We were planning a surprise party."

Smack. Natasha was abusive today.

"That didn't take long." The brooding brother of Thor said as he laced his fingers behind his head.

"Guys I don't want a party." Londyn said as she took a seat in between Bucky and Steve.

"Why not Lady Londyn?" Thor questioned through bites of his pop tarts. Before she could answer Pietro spoke up.

"Perhaps the lady just wants to spend some alone time with me." He wiggled his eyebrows and Londyn choked on Bucky's coffee she was drinking. Spitting back into his cup Bucky grimaced.

"Yea I'm not drinking that anymore." Steve laughed.

"Pietro, Not in your wildest dreams would I want to spend 'alone time' with you. Pervert." It was Bruce's turn to laugh.

"Look guys before you start planning some elaborate party and inviting a shit ton of people I don't know…" She shot Tony a look. "… I want to go out."

"You just want to go outside?" Vision asked her curiously.

"Yes and no. I want to go outside and go to a night club."

Everyone eyed her like she had just spoken a foreign language.

"What?" Londyn asked.

"So let me get this straight princess. You want to go out to a night club and do what exactly?"

"Jesus Christ Tony you of all people should know what happens at a night club. I want to get drunk and dance with stranger's then come home and shower and go to sleep. Why is that so hard to believe?" She looked around the table.

"So when do you want to go out?" Nat asked breaking the silence of the room.

"I was thinking tonight. I was actually going to head out after breakfast and go shopping for something to wear. You wanna come?"

"I would love to." Nat replied.

"What about you Wanda? We could make a girls day out of it?" Wanda nodded her head.

"Good now that it's settled can we eat? I'm hungry."

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch. Londyn helped Bucky do the dishes and went to her room to grab her purse. Only to be met by Tony. He shoved one of his many credit cards into her hand and told her that girl's day was on him. Londyn gave him a hug grabbed her phone and hurried out the door.

She was meeting Nat and Wanda downstairs in the garage. She smiled as she rode the elevator down. What started out as a bad dad with bittersweet memories, was slowly turning into a good day with better memories to be made.

A few hours later a very much drunk Londyn, Nat and Wanda stumbled back in to the tower. They had so many shopping bags in hand they could've opened up a boutique. Tony was waiting for them in the living room. Ready to give them a stern talking to. They had all gotten so drunk they had been unable to drive and he had to send happy out to pick them up. Leaving his very favorite Bentley Continental Gt convertible at the mall, until further notice.

"You know you guys should've been more responsible." He tapped his foot as he chastised them.

"Oh no is the pot calling the kettle black?" Londyn said through a fit of giggles. Tony rolled his eyes and headed towards the elevator.

"If you ladies need me I'll be in the lab."

"Bye Tony." Nat called out and headed for her room "I'm going to go take a nap until it's time for us to get ready later"

Wanda also walked towards her room. Londyn went to go put her bags into her own room and went to look for Bucky. When she couldn't find him she texted him.

' **Where are you?'**

' **Steve's room y?'**

Londyn headed towards Steve's room not bothering to knock on the door. She immediately regretted her decision because there stood Steve clad in nothing but a towel closing the door to his fridge. Steve swung around to meet Londyn's green orbs.

"Oh my God I should've knocked." A hand flew up to cover her eyes. Steve chuckled. He walked towards his room and called over his shoulder.

"It's okay, just give me a second and I'll put some clothes on make yourself at home."

Londyn went and sat on the couch fidgeting with her the rips in her skinny jeans. Steve came back into the living room a moment later.

"So birthday girl what can I do for you?" Steve asked taking a seat next to Londyn.

"I came in here looking for Bucky, he um texted me and told me he was in here." Londyn replied unable to meet his gaze. She was still a little flustered at seeing Steve in only his towel. Steve thought it was absolutely adorable. He would be lying if he said he didn't find Londyn attractive.

Lately he caught himself looking at her a little longer and thinking about her more often. He had even taken to drawing her in sketchbook. She had been the subject of his drawings for weeks now. Which is most likely why she ended up in his room. Bucky had found them and confronted him about it. He in turn confessed he liked Londyn a little more than friendship. Ever since then Bucky had been pestering him to tell her. He adamantly kept telling him no. He didn't know if Londyn was over Brock. If she would ever be and he didn't want to be second to anyone. Besides he didn't want to tell her he liked her only for his feelings to be unrequited. So he was sure Bucky was taking matters in to his own hand and trying to set them up. Asshole.

"Oh well he's not here." Steve motioned around the room.

"No shit captain obvious." Londyn said finally looking up at him. Steve shot her a brilliant smile.

"So how was your shopping trip? Tony was a little pissed you girls started pre-gaming early." Londyn busted out laughing catching Steve a little off guard.

"Still a little drunk I see." Her laughter died down.

"Okay 2 things capsicle. 1. I am not drunk. I just didn't want to drive with alcohol in my system ya know safety first." She nudged him with her elbow. Steve caught a scent of her perfume. It was lavender and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"And 2…" she said as she stood up and stretched. "… who the hell taught you the word pre-gaming?"

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up joining her. He stood in her personal space a little. Londyn's heart picked up speed. She had always thought Steve attractive however she never let those feelings linger because emotionally she was a train wreck- no if she had to compare her emotions to a devastatingly terrible disaster than her emotions were the equivalent to hurricane Katrina.

Londyn swallowed non-existent liquid in her mouth. Steve leaned down so his mouth was dangerously close to her ear.

"Contrary to popular belief I use to pre-game in my day too." His words caused goosebumps to appear on her skin and a shiver to run down her spine. Londyn remained quiet. She was not the flirty type or very extroverted for that matter. She knew how to have a good time but was not an Alpha female. She was the suffer in silence type.

"Well, I hope I get to see more of that Captain soon." Londyn replied. She headed towards the door in search of Bucky.

 **A/n: Okay I know I have should have not started this story. Especially when 2 of my other stories are being severely neglected! However I have grown a soft spot for Brock and of course everybody loves Steve. So this is what you get. I hope ya'll like the first chapter so far. Anyway enjoy leave feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**We loved with a love that was more than love.**_

 _ **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**_

 _As soon a Brock got home he began to do a background check on Londyn. He wanted to know everything about her. Yeah he could've waited and asked her but he needed to make sure she wasn't some kind of spy. In his line or work you never knew. So using her cell number he tracked her through that. Initially a man in his late 50's came which most likely was her father. So Brock pulled him up. Her father as it turns out was a raging alcoholic who liked to hit her mother and Londyn. He had been arrested several times for domestic violence only to have the charges dropped. Her family was wealthy as it turns out. Well her mother was. Looked like her father most likely married her for that._

 _Upon further digging Brock discovered her mother was no better than the father. The mother it seems kept Londyn involved in a number of activities. Londyn seemed to be quite the overachiever. She was a cross-country runner. She played volleyball and was Captain of the Debate team. That didn't make her mom a bad person. The fact she never stuck up for and protected her daughter did. He also discovered her mother had been trying to arrange a marriage for her. Brock had never been more thankful for his hacking skills._

 _So for the next couple of hours he searched through her families email and Londyn's. Looking for any sign she wasn't who she appeared to be. He found no indication that she wasn't. The last thing Brock searched was her Facebook page._

 _Her default picture was of her with her hands up in the air and her eyes were closed. It looked like she was dancing. It had been taken outside the sun shining brightly in her face. She was wearing a blue linen dress that was held up by a small circular band around her neck. It reached her knees. Her arms decorated with golden bangles. Her hair was straitened and she wore a flower crown on top of it. Her feet were covered by light green wedge sandals. Brock stared at the picture for at least 10 minutes taking in every detail._

 _When he was done ogling her picture he moved on to checking her statuses and the rest of her photos. She literally had just celebrated her birthday yesterday. So she was telling the truth. She had posted a photo captioned._

' _A solitary sushi date. D.C please have good sushi. #happybirthdaytome'_

 _The photo was a picture of sushi and a Thai tea. Brock smiled. So she liked sushi. He kept scrolling down the page._

' _Secretly hoping grunge music becomes popular again #feelingnostalgicwhennirvanacomesonpandora'_

 _Brock almost fell in love reading that. If she liked grunge she most likely liked all kinds of rock. That's when an idea popped into his head. He quickly abandoned his stalking-no recon on Londyn and pulled up Hollywood Undead's tour dates. He had heard they were going to be in town and he had a haunch that Londyn would enjoy the band. They were playing at a bar not far from downtown. Cool. He purchased two tickets and texted Londyn._

" _ **Hey beautiful did you make it home okay?"**_

 _Londyn was home currently sitting on her balcony painting. She should have been unpacking but after her encounter with Mr. Tall dark and handsome she had found a little bit of inspiration. So when her phone vibrated she smiled to herself. It could be none other than Brock. Her parents were the only other people who had her number. They never texted or called._

 _Reading his text made her smile from ear to ear. Abandoning her painting she walked back inside into her bedroom to sit down. She didn't have a couch yet. Something she needed to go shopping for soon._

" _ **I sure did. Thanks for everything by the way."**_

 _Brock went and laid down on his couch. He was couldn't stop smiling._

" _ **No problem. So I actually wanted to ask if you've ever heard of a band called Hollywood Undead?"**_

" _ **Of Course! I friggen love them!"**_ _She included an emoticon that had hearts for eyes._

" _ **They are playing in town tomorrow would you like to go?"**_

" _ **Holy shit are you serious? I would LOVE to!"**_ _She sent more emoticons that ranged from the previous one to hearts and mouths blowing kisses. Brock laughed. She was adorable._

" _ **O.K so I'll pick you up around 5 tomorrow?"**_

" _ **Sure. I can't wait."**_ _The next few text messages were Brock asking for her address and telling her to have a good night. Plugging his phone in to the charger Brock turned in for bed. For the first time in a long time he was excited for tomorrow._

 _5 o'clock sharp Brock was knocking on Londyn's door. She answered the door wearing a crimson sleeveless blouse. A leather jacket that was cropped. The blouse rode up a little bit exposing some skin. Her jeans were a dark wash and skinny hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair was parted on the side and big bouncy curls were styled to perfection._

" _Sorry I'm not ready I just need to put my lipstick on." Londyn said opening the door and stepping aside to let him in. Brock followed Londyn into her apartment. There was no couch in the living room and only one bar stool at her kitchen counter. It looked like 2 more needed to be put together. She turned to face Brock._

" _Also sorry about the slight mess. I just moved in and I have to buy everything new. I haven't really had a chance to finish doing that." She fidgeted nervously with her hands._

" _It's Ok I'll tell you what, I'll put these bar stools together and you go finish getting ready."_

 _Londyn nodded her head and scurried off to finish doing her makeup. And to decide which shoes she was going to wear. Before disappearing into her bedroom she told Brock to make himself at home._

 _It took Brock 10 minutes to put together the rest of her bar stools. The apartment was a decent size for one person. It appeared to be a 2 bedroom. He didn't think she had a roommate. Probably just used it for storage. Brock continued to look around and found himself on the Balcony at a loss for words. He was staring at himself. She had painted him smirking. Getting all his features perfectly._

 _Londyn found him moments later on her Balcony staring at her painting._

" _Do you like it?" She asked causing him to turn and look at her._

" _Yea it's pretty cool. Are you an artist?" Brock asked walking back inside. Londyn went to a side closet and pulled out a clutch._

" _It's just a hobby really. I'm not finished with it yet. Not sure when I will be. I planned on giving it to you as a gift."_

" _Well I think you're hobby is incredible and take your time. It's not easy painting perfection." Brock said following her to the front door. The two of them stepped out and Londyn locked up and Brock led her over to his truck. A lifted Chevy Silverado._

" _Well thanks Brock." Londyn smiled up at him as he opened the door for her and helped her get in._

" _Nice shoes." He commented as he closed the door. Londyn let out a little laugh. She was wearing a pair of black wedged booties._

 _Brock hopped into the driver side moments later and his truck came roaring to life. He winked at Londyn and began their drive to the concert._

 _Londyn was having a really good time with Brock. They were currently on the dance floor fist bumping and cutting a rug._

" _Are you thirsty?" Brock shouted above the music. Londyn nodded her head. Brock told her he would be right back and went to the Bar in search of another Angry Orchard. The band began to play Londyn's favorite Hollywood Undead song. 'California'. So when Brock returned she had her hands up and was shaking her hips and singing in time with the music. He pulled out his phone and took a little video of her._

 _Londyn turned around and spotted Brock. She hooked her finger and beckoned him over. He handed her, her drink and got closer to her. They both began to sing along._

' _Comin' straight outta Cali'_

' _The 818 valley'_

' _323! Fuckin horse night alley'_

 _Brock and Londyn spent the rest of the night singing along and dancing with each other._

 _A little after midnight Brock pulled up at Londyn's apartment and helped her to the front door._

" _I had so much fun with you." Londyn exclaimed fishing her keys out of her clutch._

" _You're not so bad." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Londyn had never really been forward in her life. She lived a sheltered life. So when Brocks lips came crashing down on hers she froze. It took her a moment to try and keep up with him. After a few moments he pulled back. A little confused. He thought she wanted him to kiss her._

" _I'm sorry I thought… I guess I read you wrong." Brock turned to leave Londyn grabbed his arm to stop him._

" _I've um…never been kissed before." Her words were so quiet Brock almost didn't hear her. Londyn turned her head away completely embarrassed. Brock smiled and gently turned her head to face his._

" _Follow my lead he whispered against her lips." Brock placed his lips against hers and began to probe her mouth with his tongue. Londyn followed his lead and brushed her tongue against his. Brock placed his hands on the side of her face and deepened the kiss. His lips completely covering hers and his tongue dominating hers. Londyn brought her hands up to his chest and Brock nibbled on her bottom lip eliciting a moan from Londyn._

 _He hummed with approval it was another glorious sound her mouth could make. Brock gently broke the kiss not wanting her to feel obligated to go further and to stop himself from losing control. Surely if she had never been kissed. She most certainly had never had sex._

 _Londyn still had her eyes closed when he pulled away. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and bid her goodnight. A blushing Londyn fumbled over her words and unlocked her door. Stepping inside she bolted the dead lock and went to go finish her painting of Brock._

 _A few weeks had passed and Brock and Londyn almost spent every moment together. He had helped her pick out furniture she in turn had cooked him dinner or lunch or whatever meal they spent together where they didn't go out. Brock was head over heels for Londyn and was pretty sure she felt the same._

 _Londyn absolutely adored Brock. He was everything you could possibly want in a man. Brock brought out a side of Londyn she wasn't aware she had. He made her feel important and wanted. He made her feel beautiful and special. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the world._

 _Which is why the day he told her he loved her she immediately said it back. It was right before he had to go out of town for work. He ended up telling Londyn how he worked for the government and was apart of an elite team of agents. He was their leader. Londyn never pressured him for more information. She understood the sensitivity of his work._

 _So to bid her time waiting for him to return, Londyn decided that when he came back would be the day she gave herself to him completely. It had only been 2 months but Londyn was hopelessly in Love with Brock and could see no other way to really let him know. Yes she said it but she wanted to show him._

 _So Londyn drove out to Spa she found through google and got the full work up. She was waxed in places she didn't know she had hair. She went to a highly recommended boutique and picked out some very sexy lingerie. The day Brock was due to be back Londyn went and had her hair done. She had her hair pressed and had the stylist place soft waves that fell down her back._

 _Londyn was nervous. Brock had texted her he would be at her place in an hour. He was 5 minutes away from meeting that deadline. Londyn had strategically set candles around her apartment. She picked out the perfect playlist that was currently playing through the speakers. She had even left a note on the door for him to let himself in._

 _She was a bundle of nerves. Sipping her wine she sat on the balcony enjoying the sunset. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Brock come in and join her._

" _So any particular reason you might be trying to seduce me?" He playfully chided from behind her. Londyn stood up chugging the rest of her wine and turned around. Undoing her robe. Brock's mouth fell open._

 _She was wearing a black lace bra and panties. And some black high heels. Brock's arousal was instant. He picked her up and carried her inside to the bedroom. Gently placing her on her feet he removed her robe and let it pool at her feet. He knelt down in front of her letting his fingers ghost down her legs and removed her shoes._

 _Brock began to plant kisses along her collarbone and slowly trailed his way with his tongue to her breast. Capturing one of her taught nipples in his mouth. Londyn gasped and dug her hands in his hair. Brock gently laid her down on the bed and removed her bra. He learned quickly that Londyn enjoyed having her breast played with. After spending an ample amount of time there he began to make his way down south to where his mouth was needed the most. Londyn clenched her legs together._

" _Sweetie relax." Brock whispered in between kisses he peppered on her thighs. Londyn gradually relaxed and Brock gradually began to ease her panties off. By the time they hit the floor Brocks mouth was glued to Londyn's pussy. His tongue swirled up and down, round and round in and out and attacked her mercilessly. He words were and incoherent muttering mess and her body grinded against his face._

 _Londyn came undone. Her vision clouded and she swore she saw stars. Brock wasn't don't with her yet. Just when she was coming down from her high Brock inserted a finger into her heat. Londyn's legs locked around brocks head and her hands found their way into his hair._

 _Brock gently maneuvered his finger in and out of her tight little hole. He wanted to prepare her body for what was about to come. Brock began to place sloppy kisses on top of her barren sex. He inserted another finger and Londyn gasped. It felt so good Brock was making her experience things she had never felt before._

 _Londyn reached down and pulled Brock to her. She attacked his face with bruising kisses. Brock pulled away and began to strip out of his clothing. When he got to his boxer briefs he guided Londyn's hand to his manhood. Her eyes almost came out of her head. She didn't have anything to compare it to but he was huge. Not only was it long but it was very thick. Brock pulled his underwear off, his erection springing free. Londyn palmed him and stroked him gently. She was fascinated with the appendage. Brock gently pushed her back against the bed and positioned himself at her entrance._

" _If at any time you want me to stop or slow down say so." She nodded her head. Brock slowly pushed himself inside of Londyn. Stopping when he was halfway in. Her eyes held tears and her hands held his biceps in a death grip. Brock leaned down and began to kiss her. She relaxed and he pushed himself further inside of her. Her legs tightened around his waist. Brock held his forehead against hers. It was taking a lot not to go to pound town on her. It had been years since Brock had been with a virgin and he did not take it easy on her. Londyn was different. He loved her._

 _Once he was seated all the way inside of her, he began to slowly pump himself in and out of her. She was still a little tense but soon began to relax more and more once the pain went away. After a few more well placed strokes Londyn was moaning his name and running her hands across his back. Her fingers trailing their way into his hair. Her nails slightly scraping his scalp. Brock began to rub her clit and pick up the pace. It didn't take long for her to come undone his name falling from her lips in broken syllables. Brock found his release soon after she did. His seed filling her up completely._

 _The two of them out of breath and fully sated curled into one another. Brock pulled Londyn closer to his body and let her head rest on his chest. He traced small circles on her hip and gently kneaded her hips._

 _He placed a kiss on her forehead and opened his mouth to speak but realized she was sleeping. Brock pulled the blankets over her body and fell asleep soon after._

 **A/N: OOOO another chapter. This one clearly is a flashback. In case you didn't know. I don't know where me having a soft spot for Brock came from but I believe every person turned bad has a good side he shows to someone. Anyway please leave me some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before._

 _-Edgar Allan Poe_

Londyn was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She was the last one to be ready. She had to listen to Tony's incessant banging on her door telling her to hurry up. Rolling her eyes she double checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress. The back was open and had lattice work. She paired it with black Christian Louboutin's and dark lipstick. She was going to drown her sorrows in tequila and didn't give a damn who judged her.

Stepping out of the room she met the approval of Tony. He gave her a wiggle of his eyebrows and led her out to where the rest of the crew was waiting.

"Bruce you're coming?" Londyn asked running over to him hugging him.

"No I'm just going to take a few pictures I'm going to hang back here. I would hate to ruin your evening if the other guy shows up." Londyn pouted but nodded her head in understanding. Londyn stood in front of Bucky who wrapped his hands around her waist. The rest of the crew piled against them. They took a numerous amount of pictures with a various amount of poses. At least 20 minutes in Tony was annoyed and hurried them to the party bus.

Arriving at the club Tony made sure they had VIP and nothing but the best to drink all night. For Londyn that meant Tequila. They were all huddled around a giant bottle of patron watching the waitress put the sparklers out. Tony made some insane toast and they all did shots to get started. Londyn had a double for good measure.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Brock was in the city doing recon on an old scientist HYDRA needed for some new project. Every time he was in the city would always try and look in on Londyn. Discreetly of course. Which is why he was currently looking at her Instagram. She had posted pictures with Avengers. She was going out for her birthday. He didn't understand why she was celebrating early it wasn't for a few more days. He also was seeing red at the fact the metal armed Super-Soldier had his armed wrapped around his fucking wife. He was very angry. Angry that she was moving on with her life. Angry that he couldn't touch her or talk to her. Angry he had to look from afar. Angry that HYDRA had taken away the one thing in his life that meant something.

He wanted to talk to her so bad. HYDRA would never know if he slipped into the night club. Or if he lured her out some kind of way. So Brock took his time walking to the club and bribing one of the bouncers to get her to come outside. A risky move but he needed to try and talk to her.

 **Back at the Club**

Londyn had a nice little buzz going and she wasn't going to waist it. She grabbed Bucky's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"If I dance with you no girl will want to go home with me." He screamed in her ear. Making sure he was heard over the music.

"Ahhh you dumbass you don't have to yell so loud. Besides tonight isn't about you. It's about me."

She let his arm go and the two of them began dancing. Londyn did not hold back she was all up on Bucky. From afar they would have looked like a couple. If you were in their inner circle you knew better. She didn't know how long they had been dancing until Wanda and Nat came down with drinks and joined them. Londyn downed her drink and got a sudden urge to go to the Bathroom.

"I'll be right back." She mouthed to Nat. Nat in turn nodded her head. Rushing to the Bathroom Londyn had to wait for a line. She didn't mind. She pulled out her phone and checked her social media. Her Instagram was blowing up from her pictures with the Avengers. She laughed and tucked her phone back inside her clutch.

"Someone wants to see you." A big bouncer said leaning in dangerously close to her face. Londyn backed up a little and looked him over.

"Yea and I'm the Easter Bunny." She turned her back to him.

"He told me you might say that. Look he said he was your husband and if you want to see him follow this hallway through the kitchen out the back door." Londyn froze in her spot. Brock was here? He was risking being captured to see her? Did she want to see him? The logical part of her brain was telling her no. The other part had already decided for her. Her feet were carrying her down the hallway and out the backdoor as fast as she could walk. Stepping outside she was met with the chilly night cold air and emptiness. No one was there waiting for her.

She cursed out loud for being so stupid. Why would Brock want to see her after all this time? Turning to leave Londyn heard a noise come from further down the alley. She made to move to track down the noise when a hand on her shoulder stopped her turning around she came face to face with Steve.

"Everything okay Londyn?"

"How did you know I was out here?"

Steve grabbed her hand and began to lead her inside.

"I was leaving the bathroom and I saw you walk out here. Are you okay you seem scared?"

Londyn squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine. I just need another drink. This time of year is hard for me." She gave him a half smile hoping that he bought it. He did. Steve led Londyn back up to VIP where everyone was waiting for her. As soon as she came back, a waitress wheeled in a big over the top 5 tier Birthday cake that was covered in candles.

Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday. Tony had even gotten onto the mic and was drunkenly telling the whole club why she was special. Needless to say Londyn was embarrassed. Which wasn't her only emotion. She was confused. Was Brock trying to contact her? Why now after all this time?

Steve could see the distress on her face. So he walked up to her and offered her a drink. Londyn looked like she about to break out into tears. Steve leaned down to speak to her.

"Londyn are you sure you're okay?" Her glassy green orbs were fighting back tears as she shook her head.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Steve asked concern laced through his words. Londyn remained silent but nodded her head. Steve stepped away for a moment and returned. Most likely telling the team he was leaving. Steve grabbed Londyn's hand and led her out of the club.

He held her hand firm in his as he led her down the sidewalk towards one of his favorite diners. The walk was filled with a comfortable silence between the two of them. After a few left and right turns and short crosswalk lights they arrived at the diner.

If you were driving in car you could easily miss it. It was tucked away on a side street that appeared to be more of an alley way. The old neon sings had a few letters missing. The signage had definitely seen better days. The diner looked old and homey. It reminded Londyn of the mom and pop diners back in Florida.

"I use to come here with Bucky when we were teenagers. A long way from Brooklyn I know but it was one of our favorites."

Londyn's face seemed to light up a little bit. Her smile didn't reach her eyes but it was genuine.

When they walked inside, Steve led them over to a corner booth near the windows.

A waitress approached them moments later and took their orders. Steve ordered a burger and Londyn ordered just a plain vanilla milkshake.

"So you want to talk about it?" Steve asked leaning back against the booth. His hands resting on the tabletop.

"I don't even know what _it_ is really…" Londyn trailed off. Should she mention the bouncer in the club? Or should she keep it to herself. She decided on the latter.

"Is it about Brock? Do you miss him?" Steve asked carefully. He didn't want to force her to talk about anything she didn't want to talk about.

"I do. I miss him every day. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him. Or dream about him. I know you guys hate him and I hate the things that he's done but I think I still love him. I want answers Steve-no I need answers. It's been 3 years and nothing. He hasn't even tried to contact me." Londyn ran a shaky hand through her hair and then the back of her hand brushed a stray tear off of her face.

Steve handed her a napkin. She blew into it and offered him a small smile.

"It's what hurts the most. It makes me feel abandoned and easily expendable. It makes me feel like when my parents just forgot about me…" Londyns words trailed off. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well I don't expect you to hate him. That's ridiculous. Why would you? From the things you've mentioned in passing and what little information Bucky has given me you never got to see his bad side. So whatever pressure or obligation you are feeling to appease us stop. You have every right to still love him. It's the fact that you understand he has done wrong and needs to be held accountable is what I care about. I wish things could be different. I wish the Brock could be the man you need and you could get your happily ever after. I know we don't spend as much time together as you do with Bucky but…I…It's not too much trouble to wish for someone you care about happiness."

Steve took a bit out of his burger. A pregnant pause passed between them. Londyn replayed his words over. Steve cared about her? The thought made her smile a little.

"I realized I've never thanked you." Londyn said in between sips of her milkshake.

"Thanked me for what exactly."

"When I woke up in the hospital, you were there. You didn't have to be. I just… it means a lot. It helped not being alone. Then you bringing me here and just for everything Steve." A few more tears escaped from Londyn's eyes. Steve got up and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around Londyn and kissed the top of her head.

"You do not need to thank me."

Lifting her head up. Londyn wore a genuine smile. Steve's heart swelled a little. It was nice to have a dame like her looking at him the way she was. Her green eyes were bright now. Not displaced and far away. They held happiness and it boosted his ego to know it was him who had made her happy.

"Sorry for unloading on you like that. I usually talk to Bucky about these things but I don't know I guess you're a good stand in." Steve chuckled.

"Oh I see your back in a joking mood that's good."

Londyn reached over and pulled Steve's plate closer.

"Can I have some of your French fries?"

Steve nodded his head. The rest of the meal was spent joking and talking about when Steve and Bucky used to cause all of kinds of trouble. Well mostly Steve starting stuff that Bucky had to finish. Steve paid for the meal and led Londyn home back towards the tower.

Brock was fuming. He had been so close to talking to her again and Steve had to ruin it. He had even stuck around to see if she would come back outside. She didn't. Right as he was about to leave he spotted them leaving the club holding hands. What was Londyn doing? Hugging the one armed abomination and now cozying up to America's most eligible bachelor?

It had been awhile since Brock cried. In fact years. When he learned that Londyn had lost the baby he wept. He was on the verge of crying now. Not because he was sad no. He was angry. He didn't realize until tonight just how much Londyn had changed. How much he didn't know her anymore. Who else was getting to know her? Was it Steve? Was it Bucky? Did he really think she would wait forever? He left her behind. The last time he had even spoken to her was the day she took a tumble down the stairs. Which had been his fault.

Steve had come to him and told him he knew about Londyn. Steve had sent a text message to Brocks phone the day before the Triskelion fell. It was a picture of him and Londyn with an address where to meet alone. So Brock went to meet him and St. Steve had offered to relocate her. He promised he would leave no record of her ever having known him. Steve warned him if Hydra found out about her she would be good as dead and he had been right. When Londyn was in the hospital and unconscious they had tried to kill her. If Steve would not have been there, she was have been dead. So Brock had to beg and plead for her life. He had to assure them she knew nothing-which she didn't. So they left her alone. On one condition. The condition being he could never speak to her or see her again. He accepted. He would do anything for her.

He was a fool. A fool to think that he could stay away from her. He was also selfish. Selfish enough to think that he could just let her go. Brock was about to do something that he possibly was going to regret. He was going to leave HYDRA. He was going to get his wife back. He didn't care what he had to do. Or betray. Londyn was his. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Back at the tower a freshly showered Londyn was laying in her bed thinking about the conversation she had with Steve. It had made her feel so much better about her wayward emotions. Walking over to her closet Londyn dug through a box long forgotten. She rummaged through it until she found the item she was looking for. A scrapbook she had made of her and Brocks first year together. She carried the book over to her bed and began to flip through the pages.

A knock on her door averted her attention to it.

"Come in." She called as she flipped through another page. It was Bucky dressed in nothing but his sweatpants.

"Did you lose your shirt?" Londyn questioned him turning another page not sparing Bucky another glance.

"Nope." He replied plopping down on her bed causing her to bounce up on the bed. She swatted him and resumed flipping.

"Watcha doing?"

"Being annoyed by you."

"No seriously what are you doing?" Londyn sucked her teeth and stared at Bucky.

"I'm looking at some old pictures. Why?" Bucky sat up and scooted closer to Londyn.

"I want to cuddle and watch a movie!"

"Go cuddle with Steve!" she pushed him away with her elbow.

"I know, I'll text Steve to come in here and then we all can cuddle."

Londyn sent Bucky a death glare.

"You better not." She reached over to pull his phone out of his hands.

"Too late. It's done." Londyn groaned and fell back into her pillows.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"Lies. You love me and you know it."

She smiled.

"Shut up and go put on a shirt. And you better pick out a good movie."

A few minutes later Londyn, Steve and s shirtless Bucky were all on her bed watching 'Cabin in the woods'. Londyn was in the middle her head resting on Bucky's shoulder. Her arm laced through his. Steve was subconsciously tracing circles on Londyn's thigh.

"Londyn you should take a 'usie' and post it on your Instagram. You know you're responsible for making us appear human for the press." Bucky plucked her phone off the night stand and handed it to her.

"Fine." She grumbled a little annoyed he interrupted the movie.

"Steve hold the phone and you take the picture." She handed the phone to Steve.

Londyn had to inch a little closer and so did Bucky. Steve welcomed the warmth from her body. Once the picture was taken Londyn quickly uploaded it to Instagram. The caption reading 'Super-Soldier Sandwich!'

The trio quickly turned their attention back to the moving having to rewind it a little. This time Londyn rested her head onto Steve's shoulder and wrapped her arms through his. Steve couldn't help but smile. Maybe she was ready to move on.

Brock was back at the HYDRA base he currently over saw. He pulled out his phone and checked Londyn's Instagram. It's the only way he could try and track her life without being actually in it. He almost crushed his phone. There she was in a t-shirt that said 'I'm sorry for what I said when I was hungry' and he couldn't really see her bottoms because of the angle of the picture. He was jealous. No doubt about it. It made him remember the time a few years ago when Londyn had unintentionally made him jealous.

 _Brock had been gone on a 2 week mission. It was an important one so there was no outside communication. He had been missing Londyn like crazy. So the first thing he did as soon as he was back in D.C. was drive straight to Londyn's apartment. She didn't know when he would be back so he figured he would surprise her. Using the key Londyn had given him he let himself into the apartment. He heard laughter coming from down the hall. Some kind of techno or EDM music was playing. Brock paced down the hallway and turned towards the kitchen. Any other man's mouth would've hit the floor. His did not. He was a master at controlling his emotions._

 _Londyn Was wearing a pair of high-waist shorts the bottoms riding up a little higher than he was comfortable with and a black strappy crop top that looked more like a bra. Standing next to her was a guy. A guy her age. His hands were resting on her hips and his mouth was open. She was feeding him something from the pot on the stove. Brock cleared his throat to make his presence known. Londyn turned around her eyes going wide. She set the spoon down and ran up to Brock jumping into his arms. Her lips came crashing down onto his. Brock returned her kiss just as eagerly. Wrapping his arms around her and giving her ass a tight squeeze._

 _Londyn pulled away from the kiss and ran her hand through his hair._

" _I've missed you." She whispered against his lips. Brock smiled and pecked her lips and set her down._

" _I missed you more." Londyn rolled her eyes._

" _Anyway, I want you to meet someone." She waived over the man who she had been feeding earlier._

" _Brock this Is Kuntry with a K. Kuntry this is my boyfriend Brock." The two men shook hands._

" _It's actually Kris with a K but Londyn has always called me Kuntry." The man corrected her and Londyn stuck her tongue out at him._

" _Anyway Londyn I need to be heading out. You've kept me hostage long enough."_

 _He headed towards the door and Londyn followed._

" _Are you sure you don't want to stay?"_

" _No I am super swamped at work. I'll hit you up this weekend though. Maybe we can go out." Londyn squealed and gave him a hug._

" _Okay deal!" She shut the door and walked back over to Brock. Brock was now wearing a scowl._

" _Why the frowny face?" Londyn tried to wrap her arms around him and Brock pulled away._

" _Who was that and why the fuck were you feeding him when I walked in?" Brock practically yelled causing Londyn to jump a little and take a few steps back._

" _Brock I…um…It's not what you think." Londyn began to stutter. Her fear stricken eyes darted about the room. Looking for somewhere to land other than Brocks face. Brock pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to reign in his anger. Londyn was scared and he wasn't trying to scare her. He was just trying to ask her a question. But being the hot head that he is, his anger was unleashed like a bat out of hell._

" _You can't be dressed like a whore and be alone in your apartment with men." Londyn gasped. He just called her a whore. She started crying and yelling back at him._

" _I am not a whore. You of all people should know that. I wasn't in my apartment with men. It was just one man." She walked over into the kitchen to stir the pot previously abandoned._

" _And for your information this is my apartment, I can have whomever I want here. I don't need your permission. You're not my father." She was crying harder now. Brock had never felt so bad before. It still didn't stop him from his next words. In Brocks mind there had to be a winner of a fight. So he was determined to win._

" _How do I know you're not a whore? Just because I popped your cherry doesn't mean you're not fucking other people when I'm gone." Londyn walked over to Brock and slapped him before he could keep talking._

" _Get out Brock!" she stomped her foot and pointed to the door._

" _Londyn I-"_

" _Just get the hell out!" She was yelling the hurt evident in her voice. Brock tried to touch her. She backed away from him._

" _I want you to leave my house right now. NOW!" Brock hung his head and walked out of the apartment. He was angry but this time with himself. He knew he was wrong for his words but Londyn kicked him out. So he couldn't apologize._

 _Three days. It had been three days since Brock had seen or spoken to Londyn. He had called and texted her too many times to count. She was ignoring him and it was killing him. He didn't know how to make it right. He was the worst person in the entire world. Brock decided he would go to her house that night. He would demand she talk to him and at least tell him where they stood. If she still wanted to be with him he would never yell at her again._

 _It was around 10pm when Brock was finally able to get missing from work. He went home to shower and change out of his SHIELD uniform into something more presentable. He didn't get to Londyn's until a little after 11. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again. More silence. He didn't want to but Brock used the key and entered her apartment only to discover it was empty._

 _Brock pulled out his phone and traced the location of her cell phone. If you think he was a crazy stalker boyfriend he wasn't. He told Londyn he installed a tracker in her phone just in case anything bad happened. His phone beeped seconds later. She was at a club. Now Brock had 2 choices to make. Either wait for her to come home or go get her. He pondered it. He decided he would wait for her to come home. The last thing he needed was to pop up out of nowhere and drag her home._

 _A few hours later Londyn drunkenly stumbled into her apartment and kicked off her heels at the door. Bare feet padded into the kitchen and over to the fridge. She didn't bother with the light. Picking up a bottle of water Londyn went over to the couch to sit down. She missed Brock. She had ignored him for the past three, well four days. Digging her cell phone out of her bra she went to call him but a hand in the dark shot out to stop her. She screamed and stood up. Brock quickly flipped on the light._

" _Jesus Christ Brock." She said breathlessly._

" _I'm sorry I was sleeping in the bedroom when you came in. I was trying not to scare you."_

 _Londyn gained her composure. She looked him up and down. He was wearing jeans and a simple t shirt. His hair messy from his nap. But damn if he didn't look mouthwatering. While she was looking at him he was checking her out too. She was wearing a sleeveless red bodycon dress. Brock wanted to peel it off of her using nothing but his teeth._

" _So any particular reason you broke in to my house?" Londyn questioned while crossing her arms._

" _My girlfriend gave me a key."_

" _Oh, you girlfriend gave you a key. You sure it wasn't one of those streetwalkers…Ya know a whore?"_

 _Brock crossed the room to stand closer to her._

" _I know what a streetwalker is Londyn."_

" _I'm sure you do." She turned to walk in to the bedroom to change into her pajamas. Brock followed her. She took a look at her bed that was perfectly made before she left. It wasn't anymore._

" _I see you made yourself right at home." She pointed at the bed. Brock didn't reply he just watched her grab some night clothes and head towards the bathroom that was in her bedroom._

" _I'm going to shower." Londyn closed the door behind her. Brock sat on the bed and sulked like child. Londyn was obviously still mad. Sucking his teeth Brock stood up and began to strip out of his clothing. He was going to join his girlfriend in the shower. Damn her being mad. Besides he had yet to show her the joys of shower sex._

 _Londyn felt a cold blast of air hit her, from the door being opened. Before she could protest Brock was standing in her shower naked. She opened her mouth but no words formed. Instead Brock crashed his lips to hers and Londyn hungrily returned his kiss._

" _Londyn I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I called you. I was jealous and insecure because every day I wake up I don't know what you see in me to love me the way that you do." Brock was holding her body against his._

" _You don't need to push me away Brock. I love you. Only you. There isn't anyone else I rather be with than you. Just so you know Kuntry is gay. Like super gay. In fact he couldn't stop talking about how fine you were. We went to high school together and ran into one another at the grocery store. I'm sorry I should've explained better. I've missed you so much." Brock started laughing. It was totally cute that she was rambling._

" _I know Kitten. I swear it won't happen again." Brock closed the small distance between them and began to show Londyn just how much he had missed her._

 **A/N: So I see a few people have favorited/followed this story! Thanks a bunch it means a lot. Now if I could only get people to review that would be great. Enjoy next chapter coming real soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?_

 _-EDGAR ALLAN POE_

 _A/N: Smut. You have been warned. See end of chapter for more notes._

Londyn was riding the elevator to the lab. She needed to speak with Tony about taking a few days for herself and going home to Florida. There were a few people she wanted to see and one of the largest EDM festivals was taking place there. It had been a long time since she had saw her parents she figured she could stop in on them too. Just for good Karma. Stepping off the elevator Londyn practically jogged to the lab. She was just in time. Tony was about to test out a new suit which means he would've been indisposed and unable to chat.

"Hey princess what brings you and your Morgan Freeman freckles to these parts." Londyn rolled her eyes and ignored him. She walked over to Bruce and handed him a cup of coffee from the carrier she was holding.

"Thanks Londyn." Bruce held the cup up in appreciation. Knowing Tony was a probably a little jealous she drug it out a little longer.

"I missed you last night Bruce you owe me a night out on the town." A nice shade of red tinted Bruce's cheeks. Londyn let out a small giggle.

"Watch out Bruce you know she has a thing for older men." Tony called from across the room. Londyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Seriously Bruce you owe me. I'm thinking karaoke. Here in the tower of course."

Bruce nodded his head and turned around to finish his work. Londyn walked over to Tony.

"Oh now you want to come over here and be nice. You must want something." Tony clasped his hands together like he was praying.

"Please be me, please be me."

"Tony you need help." Londyn was in a fit of giggles. Tony pulled her in to a hug.

"Before you tell me what you want how are you doing? Everything okay?" He was indirectly asking her about last night.

"I'm fine Steve saw to that."

"Are you sure Steve was the only one who saw to _that_?"

Londyn rolled her eyes.

"There he is back to being and _old_ pervert." Londyn handed Tony his coffee.

"I'll have you know that Bucky and I are just friends and Steve and I are also _just_ friends."

"Yea well you have almost every media outlet talking about your little photo shoot in bed last night." Tony went to pull out his phone.

"Yea I already saw all that. You're late. Anyway I came to tell you I'm leaving for a few days." Tony paused mid sip. His brown eyes held concern.

"Where will you be going?" Tony asked setting his cup down on the counter.

"I want to go home and see my parents. I haven't seen my father since he had his stroke and it would be nice to catch up with some old friends. Also there is an EDM concert I want to go to. Haven't been in years it would be nice to get away from the busy city."

Tony poked his lips out and began to use his index finger to tap his lips like he was in deep thought.

"You know I'm not asking for your permission right." Londyn asked. Bruce let out a chuckle and Londyn looked at him incredulously.

"Really Bruce you're supposed to be on my side."

"Why is Bruce supposed to be on your side?" Bucky asked walking in with Steve.

"Ugh I am in no mood for you today Bucky." Londyn pointed a finger in his direction. Bucky came up behind her and pulled her close.

"What exactly are you in the mood for." He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Ugh, you're such a pervert. Steve teach him some manners." Londyn tried to wiggle out of Bucky's grip. He wasn't budging.

"If you think I'm a pervert you should see Steve's sketchbook it-'' Steve punched Bucky in his arm which caused him to let Londyn go. Bucky started howling with laughter and Londyn just stood there looking between him and Steve. She obviously wasn't privy to the inside joke.

"I don't even wanna know whats going on there" Londyn turned back to face Tony.

"Look it's just going to be a few days I'll be back Saturday morning. Oh and before you even try to say anything I'm not taking the jet I already booked my flight commercially. I don't need to be wined and dined. I'm not one of your bimbo's." Before Tony could object Londyn had flitted away. Steve hot on her heels.

"Hey Londyn wait up." He called out. She slowed her pace so he could catch up.

"What's up capsicle?" Steve smiled. He never liked when Tony called him that but coming from her lips it was endearing.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful." He pulled her into a hug and headed back towards the lab. Leaving Londyn baffled as to why exactly he was…warning her? Confused but excited none the less Londyn went to go finish hadn't felt so care free in years. Nothing was going to kill her vibe.

Rollins was banging on Brocks door with urgent information. He was the only one Brock trusted with information about Londyn. Rollins also kept Brocks secret of keeping what tabs they could on her. So when he discovered she had booked a first class flight from New York to Florida he immediately went to inform Brock.

"What?" An irritated Brock asked through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I need to speak with you." Brock's eyes widened with understanding. He stepped aside to let him pass. For all of 5 minutes Jack explained to Brock about Londyn's plans on how she was going to visit her parents most likely. Jack had already forged a bullshit mission for them to get sent on in hopes of possibly making contact with her. Brock thanked his friend and began to make the necessary preparations to travel to Florida. He didn't understand why Londyn wanted to go visit her parents. They were terrible. He couldn't help but scoff at his first and only encounter with them.

 _Londyn woke to a note on her nightstand. Brock went to go grab breakfast and we would be back soon. She tiredly drug herself into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and put on something decent. Brock had really worked her out last night. They had fucked in the shower. On the counter in the bathroom, the floor in the bedroom and on the bed. He was insatiable. The little love marks all over her body caused her to smile. Brock was marking his territory. She didn't mind in the slightest._

 _An incessant banging on her front door brought Londyn running down the hallway to answer it. Not bothering to look out the peep-hole._

" _Finally, you answered. You shouldn't be sleeping so late child." Londyn let out a groan. It was 8:30am. It's not like she had a job to wake up for._

" _Mom, dad what are you guys doing here?" Londyn hovered in the doorway unsure if she wanted to let them in._

" _We need to speak with you it's important." Her mom pushed passed her and she stepped aside to let her dad in. Not daring to make eye contact with him. She busied herself closing the door and locking it. Meeting them in the kitchen Londyn went over to the Keurig and began to brew a few cups. She was definitely going to need some caffeine for this unannounced house call._

 _Turning around she found her father scowling at her and her mother looked tense._

" _What?" Londyn asked._

" _What are you wearing?" Her mom pointed to her outfit. Destroyed jeans and a t shirt that hung off her left shoulder a little._

" _I'm wearing clothes mom. Do you guys want some coffee?" Londyn tried changing the subject. 5 minutes in and her mom was already judging her. The time apart clearly had done nothing to deter her from being bossy._

" _No we're fine."_

" _Ok suit yourself." She turned back around and busied herself making her coffee. Sinfully sweet and full of creamer. Brock liked to call it an abomination._

" _Shit Brock." Londyn said aloud._

" _Who's Brock and watch your mouth young lady." Her dad chastised her._

" _I'm Brock."_

 _All eyes turned around to see his figure approaching Londyn. She smiled and inclined her head to his as he planted a kiss on her lips. Her mother's mouth wide open like it was the scandal of the year._

" _Mom, dad this is my boyfriend Brock. Brock this is my mom Mia and my dad Karl." Brock walked over and shook both of their hands. Londyn was a little nervous. Her parents were old school and she well, she wasn't. Which was one of the reasons she moved away. She wanted to be her own person and not live like it was the 1950's._

" _He looks a little too old to be your boyfriend Londyn." Her mom was looking at him with disgust. Brock chuckled and walked back over to Londyn and set down their breakfast._

" _Mom, please I don't feel like doing this right now. Why did you guys come all the way to D.C.? What is so important?" Londyn took a sip of her coffee and set it back down on the counter and crossed her arms. Her dad stood up and began talking._

" _Londyn you've been here for about 5 months now. It's time you come home. We've let you play long enough."_

" _Excuse me?" she said stepping closer to her dad._

" _You heard me. You are going to pack you things and come back home. Wayne has been worried sick about you-"_

 _Londyn put her hand up to stop her dad from talking. She looked at her mother._

" _You've got to be kidding me. You guys have been talking to Wayne?" Londyn was starting to get upset her hands were shaking. She felt the ultimate level of hurt. She felt betrayed. Brock was confused. Londyn was a grown woman. She didn't have to do anything her parents told her to do. Who the fuck was Wayne?_

 _Her mother came from around the bar to stand next to her father._

" _Listen sweetie I'm sure Brock is a nice guy. But what can he offer you? Hmm. Wayne loves and misses you. He's willing to forgive you for just up and leaving."_

" _I can't believe this shit. You come here into my house. You don't ask me hey daughter how you been? Or what's going on with you or how's your painting coming? No you come in here and start demanding I come home like I'm 12. I guess I didn't make myself clear when I left." Her father let out a sigh._

" _Then you…" she turns and points to her dad "…come in here and say his name when you know what he almost did to me. It was the only time your drinking came in use." Slap. Her dads hand shot out so quickly Londyn barely had time to register which one of her parents slapped her. If it wasn't for Brock Slamming her dad against the fridge she would've just stood there clueless and holding her cheek._

 _Her mom started screaming and Londyn just stood there. Tears stinging the corner of her eyes as she watched Brock punch her father._

" _Brock stop it!" Londyn screamed running over to him and grabbing his forearm to prevent him from landing another blow. Brock looked at her face that was beginning to swell. He opened his hand and gently brushed his knuckles against the side of her face._

" _Get rid of him now or I will kill him." Londyn nodded her head and turned to her parents._

" _Get out now."_

" _Londyn Marie Green, I know you aren't taking his side over ours." Her mother was in her face._

" _I said get out of my house right now." Londyn screamed at her mother. Her mother was at a loss for words. She quickly ushered her husband down the hall and out the door. Londyn quick on their heels to make sure she locked it behind them. Coming back in the kitchen Brock was waiting there with a bag of frozen broccoli wrapped in a dish towel._

 _Saying nothing he grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. Sitting down he applied the homemade ice pack to her face. Her hands were trembling as she made contact with his to hold the ice pack in place._

" _Baby girl what was all that about?" Brock asked his tone full of concern. He was worried about her. He knew her dad was a piece of shit from all the information he had dug up. But never did he think he would be bold enough to hit her in front of a complete stranger._

" _I don't even know where to start." Londyn was sniffling._

" _What did Wayne do to you? Who is Wayne?" Londyn sat up and scooted closer to Brock. She grabbed his hand._

" _Wayne is this guy my parents wanted me to marry. His parents have money and they thought it would be a good match. We went out on a few chaperoned dates but the guy was an asshole. He couldn't keep his eyes on me. They wondered too much. Anyway I told my parents on the day of this party they were throwing that I wasn't going to marry him. Turns out it was my engagement party. I was floored. So I was hiding out in the wine cellar when Wayne came down stairs looking for me. Long story short he came on to me I slapped him. He slapped me back and almost knocked me unconscious and tried to rape me. My dad who was on another one of his I'm going to stay clean promises had snuck away from the party to steal a drink and Wayne stopped. If my dad wouldn't have come then well…" Londyn trailed off._

 _She was ashamed. She couldn't meet Brocks face. It was embarrassing. It was traumatizing. She had never felt so humiliated in her life._

 _Brock pulled her onto his lap._

" _If anyone ever touches you again they will disappear. I mean it Londyn. I will make it happen. They will die a slow miserable painful death. I will rain down so much pain that when death comes they will welcome it with open arms. So I'm telling you now. If your dad ever touches you again, if Wayne ever comes near you, I will make good on this threat. No matter where I am and what I'm doing it will happen."_

 _His words sent a chill down her spine. Brock was serious. There was no playful connotation once so ever. Londyn's green eyes widened with shock. Her head mirroring a bobble heads. She heard the message loud and clear._

" _I love you Londyn. I have loved many women in my lifetime but you are different. The love I have for you is different. I will even smite God if he tried to take you away from me."_

 _Brock ran his hands through her hair. Tugging on it a little to expose her neck where he planted a few open mouth kisses. Londyn pulled him by his hair so his mouth connected with her ear. A low growl erupting from his chest. It drove him crazy when she pulled his hair._

" _I love you to Brock." Was the only coherent sentence Londyn could piece together before Brock began to worship her body._

4 hours on a plane and a long car rental line later, Londyn was on I-275 making her way towards Clearwater. She was staying on the beach which wasn't too far from her parents' house. She could have stayed with them but she didn't want to deal with and bullshit. So she rented a suite at the Hilton. On her way she figured she would stop at her grandmother's house. She hadn't seen her since she moved away and was dying to eat some home cooked food.

Cutting the engine of Chevy Traverse Londyn hopped out of the car. Before she could even make it up the driveway her cousins were running outside to greet her.

"Londyn! Oh my gosh you look so good." Her little cousin Chris had grown up. He was anything but little anymore. 17 years old and 6'2 the kid towered over her.

"Christopher? What the hell has grandma been feeding you?" she stepped back to admire how much he had grown.

"I just got my license you know. You should let me drive you around."

"We'll see." She replied as she headed up the driveway and into the house. Londyn was so happy to be back home. She had missed her grandmother so much. They caught up on pretty much the last 5 years of her life. They talked about what it was like living with the Avengers. Her grandma mentioned if she was 40 years younger what she would do to Tony Stark's fine ass. Londyn wanted to throw up. It was all good fun though. A little after midnight Londyn decided it would be best to head to her hotel. Even though she didn't want to leave. She promised her grandmother she would come back tomorrow. Which her grandmother promised to throw a party just for her and was going to invite the rest of the family. Londyn couldn't contain her excitement. It had been way to long. A southern style cook out was just the thing to make her feel at home.

Londyn was settling in to her suite and unpacking her suitcase when she realized she needed ice. Throwing on some flip flops Londyn grabbed the bucket and headed towards the elevator. You would think that there was an ice machine on every floor at the Hilton. Unfortunately there wasn't. Riding the elevator down all the way to the 2nd floor was uneventful. It was only the ride back up that made her feel uncomfortable. On the 8th floor a man with dark hair entered the elevator and wouldn't stop staring at her. He seemed to be in his early to mid-thirties. He wasn't bad looking. In fact he was attractive. It was just weird that he kept staring. Finally after 2 floors of weird eye contact Londyn said something.

"Either say hi or stop being creepy."

The man just quirked an eyebrow up at her and cracked a smile.

"Hi."

Londyn narrowed her eyes at him. She mumbled smartass and was glad the elevator doors dinged and opened to her floor. She stepped out and so did the stranger. A chill ran down her spine. She quickened her pace to her room and pulled out her key card. Londyn was not usually a klutz but at that point in time alarm bells were ringing in her head and she fumbled with her card and dropped it. Before she could pick it up the creep from the elevator had picked it up.

Londyn stammered her thank you and proceeded to open the door. It happened so fast. The stranger pushed her inside and wrapped and arm around her middle and the other around her mouth to muffle her scream. He kicked the door closed with his foot and carried her over to the bed. He carefully sat her down hovering over.

"Don't scream or else." Londyn was paralyzed by fear. She nodded her head.

The man helped her sit up.

"I'm sorry to scare you Londyn but I'm just here to talk okay." The man sat in a chair adjacent to the bed. He turned it so he was sitting in front of Londyn.

"Please I have money I swear I won't tell anybody just take it and go." Londyn's voice was shaky from her erratic breathing. Her eyes puffy from her rubbing the tears away.

The man took a deep breath.

"My name is Jack. Jack Rollins. I'm not here to hurt you I promise." The man pulled out a wallet. And handed her a card.

"I don't understand what's this for?" Londyn eyed the key card suspiciously.

"Why do you have my room key?"

"It's not your room key it's Brock's." Jack replied standing up. Londyn stood up.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's not a joke. If you want to see him he's on the floor above yours. Walk me out of the room give me a hug and a kiss then in 30 minutes go see for yourself."

"I'm not hugging or kissing you. You're an asshole and I don't kiss assholes." Rollins started laughing.

"Look it just to cover our tracks but by all means if you don't want to see your husband don't go. Stay here and pretend this…" He motioned between the two of them "…never happened."

Jack was opening the door and Londyn threw herself at him and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you can do better than that."

Londyn pulled back and met his eyes.

"I can, but like I said. You're an asshole and I don't kiss assholes." She flicked his nose and went back into her room. Londyn hopped in the shower. Threw on some Yoga pants and one of the T-shirts Bucky had bought her for her birthday. It was red and the words were in white that said 'I'm sure drunk me had their reasons.'

She walked over to her nightstand and sent Tony a text message that she was fine and in her room headed to bed. However she wasn't. She was currently riding the elevator up to her ex-husbands, no her current husbands hotel room. If it wasn't some kind of joke she had a few choice words for him.

Quickly sliding the key card through the lock Londyn waited for it to turn green and turned the handle. She didn't really know what she was expecting when she walked in to the room. She definitely wasn't expecting to see her husband lounging across the bed like it was a getaway weekend. He had the remote in his hand casually flipping through channels.

She stayed close to the door in case she needed to run. Brock had never been violent with her but she wasn't willing to take any chances. From the stories Steve and Nat had told her she was a little frightened.

Brock spared a glance her way and slowly got up from the bed to walk over to Londyn.

"Right there is far enough." She held up her hand.

Brocks head hung with shame. Here he was risking everything to see her and to talk to her again and she wouldn't even let him get close. Londyn eyed him carefully. He looked like shit. His eyes had bags. He looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages.

In an instant Londyn was walking over to Brock. She stood in front of him. Her fingers trailed gentle lines on his cheek. She couldn't help it. He looked weak, broken. She had never seen him look so worse for wear before.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Brock led her over to the couch. He pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Londyn…I…don't even know where to begin." Brock looked at her and could barely maintain eye contact with her. Londyn turned her head to look out the window. Her face abnormally stoic.

"Where have you been? Where were you?" Londyn pulled her leg onto the couch. She inched a little closer to him.

"Tell me the truth Brock. I deserve to know the truth. Did you ever love me? Was I just a cover to make you appear…normal." Londyn swallowed hard. She searched his eyes for any indication that he was going to lie. Brocks answer to her question was either his salvation or his undoing.

Brock's hands came up to gently stroke her cheeks.

"Kitten, there was nothing about our time spent together that wasn't true. I loved you then and I love you now."

As the seconds passed she could do nothing but think of a million more questions. All the voices in her head were screaming at her to leave. But there was that one that was telling her to act on her instinct. So all good judgement went out the window when Londyn crawled over to her husband and straddled his hips. Her hands ran through his hair. Brocks arms pulled her closer his head leaning back to look at her.

"You look so tired." She continued to gently rake her fingers through his hair. Brock closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch.

"I am." He replied. His thumbs brushing the skin of her hips.

"Have you missed me?"

Brock's eyes snapped back open. His hands gripping her hips tighter. His face contoured into a smile.

"Every day for the past 3 years."

Londyn pressed her lips to his her hands wrapping themselves around the back of his neck. Brock's hands traveled up her back to get a better hold on her. His thumbs inching there way underneath her bra. Londyn let out a small gasp that Brocks tongue took advantage of. He moaned into her mouth and push his hips into hers. Londyn throwing her head back and pulling his hair. Brock ripped her shirt and unhooked her bra. Throwing it across the room. His tongue and teeth trailing a path to her ear.

"Mmm feels so good." Londyn hummed as her hands explored his chest. Brock pulled away abruptly.

"Londyn have you been with anyone else?" Brock had a tight grip on her arms. She leaned back and looked at him like he was stupid.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask her that. Of course the answer was no. But how dare he ask her that. He had no right.

"I want to know." It was more of a demand than a question. She didn't want to answer. However she saw the glint in his eyes that could only be translated into sadness. He was worried she had been giving herself freely to another. Londyn brought her hands to each side of his face.

"No. I haven't been with anyone else." That's all Brock needed to hear. His girl was still a good girl. Yes she had grown up and he hadn't been there but she still had saved herself for him. Brock stood up and carried Londyn over to the bed. He gently laid her down and hovered over her. His lips inches above hers. Instead of kissing her he trailed his lips down her body. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and Londyn inhaled sharply her hands tugging at his shirt. Brock sat up and pulled it off.

Londyn licked her lips. He was still built like a God. His body remained untouched by time. Brock began to suck each nipple and causing her to moan his name out loud.

"Brock I need you." Londyn whimpered beneath him. The more Brock sucked and nipped at her the more the ache between her legs began to throb. She so desperately wanted him to touch her and relieve some of the pressure that was building.

Brock was a tease. He had always been a tease. He would tease Londyn until her legs were shaking. He would tease her so long her wetness would have already left a puddle in the sheets before she had even reached a climax. Tonight was no different.

"I love you so much Londyn I'm not letting you go again." Brock whispered against her stomach as he left little bites near her navel. His dipped his tongue there and Londyn's hand shooting down to pull his hair causing him to crawl back up her body and kiss her lips. Brock's hands began to slide her pants down and Londyn assisted him to get out of the offending garment. Brock smiled against her. She wasn't wearing any panties. That little minx.

Londyn rolled them over and pulled down his pants her nails scraping his sides as she slid them down. She sat on top of his cock and rubbed her slick cunt up and down his length. Brock gripped her hips and helped her slide back and forth. The friction causing pre-cum to glisten on his head. Londyn positioned him at her opening and teasingly rubbed his head at her entrance.

"Kitten don't tease me." Londyn smiled mischievously. Her free hand grabbing on of his to bring up and massage her breasts.

"Promise me you won't leave me again." She let just the tip of his dick slip into her pussy. Brock groaned and bit his bottom lip.

"I promise. I won't leave you again." Londyn sat down all the way his cock filling her up completely. She stayed still for a moment so she could adjust to him. Brock not wanting to wait any longer began to thrust up in to her. Londyn threw her head back unable to match his pace so all she could do was straddle him and revel in him pumping into her with the wrath of an angry bull. Londyn looked down at Brocks face. His bottom lip trapped between his teeth his brown eyes dark and full of desire.

Brock flipped Londyn so she was on her back. He pinned her wrist above her head slightly cutting off the circulation. Londyn whimpered at the loss of contact.

"What do you want Londyn?" Brock used his hips to rub his dick over her pussy.

"You I want you please." Londyn begged as she tried to wrap her legs around his waist and make him fuck her. Brock was having none of that.

Squeezing her wrist tighter Brock leaned in so his lips were next to her ear.

"Tell daddy what you want. Use your words." He nibbled a little on her ear.

Londyn blushed. She did not have a knack for dirty talk and Brock knew this. However it completely pushed him over the edge when her mouth would say sinful things to him.

"Come on kitten you can tell me what you want. Or I stop right now." Brock bit one of her nipples.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock pound into my pussy."

Brock kissed her lips. And thrust himself into Londyn. Hips meeting hips. Skin slapping skin. There was a symphony of dirty words, and cries for more.

"Fuck…Brock." Londyn's nails digging into the skin on his back. Brock responded with a grunt. Her tight pussy was clenching around him and he was about to reach his release soon. With one more well placed thrust, Brock's cum shot out of him in thick white ribbons coating Londyn's insides. Brock collapsed on top of her.

Londyn wrapped her arms around Brock and held him close. She was the type of girl who loved to cuddle after sex and Brock always made it his mission to make her feel special. Rolling off of her and onto his side her pulled her close so her ass was pressed into his crotch.

Londyn closed her eyes and scooted closer to him.

"Brock?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"I love you."

Brock smiled and kissed her shoulder blade.

"I love you too." His answer fell on deaf ears. Londyn was already asleep.

 **A/N: Yea so I seriously think my smutting writing skills evolved over night. LOL. I hope it was okay and I flowed. I have 3 more chapters for this story but I am editing them. I don't have a beta I don't even know how to go about getting one :-/. Enjoy the chapter. Feedback is welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity._

 _-EDGAR ALLAN POE_

Londyn woke up to Brock kissing her in between her shoulder blades and trailing his fingers along the curves of her body. She smiled. In spite of everything she had been through it felt so good to wake up happy. To wake up next to the man who held her heart.

Brock couldn't believe Londyn was still here. Still in his bed in his arms. When he woke up that morning he half expected her to be gone.

"Are you trying to start trouble again?"

Brock's hand was tracing circles on her butt. He rolled her over so her naked body was on top of his. Londyn started to leave a trail of kisses down his body. Brock was already sailing at half-mast. Now his dick had her full attention. Londyn gripped his shaft and began to stroke him. She teasingly licked the tip of his cock. Brock's toes curled. Her tongue spiraled down to his balls. She took both of them in her mouth. His legs went weak.

"mmmmmmm ahhhh fuck Londyn."

She smiled and tightened her grip on his shaft and began to stroke him faster. Abandoning his balls and swallowing his cock to the hilt in her mouth. Londyn took a beat to get comfortable and relax her throat. Coaching herself to breathe through her nose. She slowly and carefully began to bob her head up and down. Every time she reached the tip of his dick she let her tongue brush against his slit and her teeth gently scraping his tip.

One hand still around his shaft the other playing with his balls. Brock was seconds away from exploding in her mouth.

"Baby if you don't stop I'm going to cum."

It was more of broken cry or a plea for help. Londyn paid no mind to his words. She sucked him harder and moved her head faster. Brock gripped her hair and his legs locked up his cum hitting the back of her throat like a geyser. LONDYN moaned and kept sucking sending him over the edge. Brock's legs were shaking his brow covered in sweat. She was most certainly going to be the death of him.

Pulling her up to him brock kissed her and laid her down. It was his turn to reciprocate. But before he could delve into her folds her phone started ringing. Scrambling to sit up Londyn grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello Tony...Bucky? Wait. Why do you have Tony's phone?" she sat up in the bed and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You're right I wouldn't have answered. What do you mean you slept in my room last night?"

Londyn swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Bucky I swear to Christ you better not be going through my shit! I'm going to kick your ass. Hold on."

She pulled the phone away from her face and scrolled through. She cursed aloud and put the phone back to her ear.

"James Buchanan Barnes I can't believe you are eating in my bed!"

Silence. She was listening to what he was saying.

"Just because you miss me doesn't mean you sleep and take your meals in my room you tard."

More. Silence. Londyn rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Clearly annoyed with the conversation.

"Okay Bucky I miss you too. No. Absolutely not. You are not allowed to watch Game of Thrones without me. You're like a child."

Londyn pinched the bridge of her nose.

Brock was slightly amused at her conversation only because he knew that Londyn was dead serious about kicking his ass.

"Bucky look it's early. I'm going back to bed. I'll call you later and we can go back and forth later. Until then stay the fuck outta my room" Londyn hung up the phone and set it back down on the night stand. She looked at Brock apologetically.

"Sorry. If I would've known it was Bucky I wouldn't have answered."

"You two seem close." there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You do not get to be jealous Brock."

"I'm not jealous I'm just stating the obvious." he swung his legs over the other side of the bed. He made to get up but Londyn stopped him.

"Pump your brakes Mr." she pulled him back onto the bed and sat on top of him still naked as the day she was born.

"I know you Brock and you are projecting. You're jealous and you're probably feeling a little insecure. Well stop. I haven't seen you in forever and we were having a really good morning. I don't know how much longer I have you for so please I'm begging you. Don't shut me out like you always do. I'm a big girl. If you're feeling some type of way tell me. I can't read minds. Especially if we are going to try and fix us. You can't leave me in the dark anymore. You will lose me."

Brock placed his hands on her thighs.

"I feel left behind. I've missed out on your life and you've grown and I've grown and I don't know if the way you have grown has room for me. I'm selfish. I'm Jealous. I can't stand the thought of another man touching you. I know we're together right now but what about when I leave? What then. I don't know when I will see you again."

Londyn was a little taken aback. Brock was smart. When it came to football or guns or any kind of military strategy. Hell he had even been the undefeated chess champion between the two of them. But when it came to her and reading her emotions he was a fucking idiot. However the horror of his words were a reality. They hadn't even talked about his game plan for their future.

A small giggle escaped from her mouth and Brock squeezed her thighs.

"Ow that hurts."

"It was supposed to."

"You're and idiot."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. I'm here right In front of you despite everything you've done. And let's face it you've don't some pretty fucked up stuff. Despite everyone you've hurt. My best friend being one of them."

Brock grimaced. She was best friends with Bucky. Gross. Yea he had done a lot of fucked up shit to Bucky. But still he was a big ass man child and clearly didn't understand boundaries.

"I don't know where we can go from here. But I'm here. Isn't that good enough for you?"

Brock pulled Londyn down against his body. Her erect nipples tickling his chest.

"I'm a mess without you."

"Obviously." Londyn retorted.

Brock gave her a playful smack on the ass. He flipped her over and swiped a finger between her legs. Londyn moaned and bit her lip. Brock eagerly licked her juices off of his finger.

"I do believe I was rudely interrupted earlier" he kissed the top of her pussy letting his tongue barely graze her clit.

"I hope you are ready kitten. It's been 3 years since I've tasted you and I'm starving."

The better part of the morning had been spent with Brocks head buried between Londyn legs. Or his dick rocking her insides. Londyn had to literally pry his hands off of her. Not that she minded it was just she had plans. So after Brock gave her the cliff notes version of his plan to leave HYDRA Londyn went to her grandmothers. Where she ate good food and spent time with her family. Her mom and dad even stopped by to see her. The conversation was strained but that was to be expected. Londyn left her grandmother's house with a promise to come and visit more often. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

Cleaning herself up and checking in with Tony, Londyn set off to Brocks room. Using the key Jack had provided her with she entered the room without knocking.

Londyn's jaw hit the floor. There was Brock pulling up his pants and a woman sitting on his bed. Brock noticed Londyn and immediately walked towards her.

"You lying cheating son of a bitch"

She was swinging her arms attacking Brock. Who was holding his hands up defensively. Finally breaking through her combination of blows Brock was able to subdue her without hurting her.

The woman he had been most likely been fucking stood there with a smile plastered across her face. Londyn wasn't having it.

"I hope you enjoyed kissing and fucking him bitch. 'Cause his lips were real familiar with my pussy this morning."

Brock set her down on the couch.

"Londyn you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down when you were just pulling up your pants! Calm down. I will not calm down after I just caught you after you were done fucking that bimbo!"

Londyn pointed her perfectly manicured finger at said bimbo.

"Kitten listen. I swear it's not what you think. I was not fucking her. She was giving me an injection. I have to take one every day and there is a certain way it has to be administered. Please calm down and let me explain."

Londyn stared between him and the bimbo.

"Brock do you think I'm fucking stupid? Am I supposed to believe this bullshit?"

Brock clenched his jaw. He did not want to fight with Londyn. He dismissed the woman and stalked back over to the couch. He picked up Londyn and threw her onto the bed.

"God damn it when did you become so fucking stubborn?"

"When you left me 3 years ago!"

Brock sat on the bed. Londyn scooted to the other side

"That is not fair kitten."

"Isn't it? You're not telling me everything Brock. There is more going on here. If you really wanted to leave HYDRA you would just go. You could tell the Avengers everything about them and they would pardon you. Why did you stay gone so long why did you not leave? Why did you not fight for us?"

There it is was. The proverbial bomb had dropped. All the animosity she had been feeling came barreling out of her like a stampede. She was a fool to think they would pick up right where they left off.

Brock tensed.

"Explain yourself now before I walk out of this room and your life for good!"

Brock remained silent. Londyn had had enough of this shit. She had been kept in the dark for three whole years. She wasn't going to continue to be a sucker. No matter how good the D was.

Londyn walked around the bed and past Brock. Headed for the door Brock stopped her.

"Wait. Londyn don't leave. Let's talk."

She turned around to face him.

"You better start explaining. I have nothing to say. You need to convince me why I should be trusting you." She plopped down on the couch.

Brock went over to the closet and retrieved a metal briefcase. He sat down and opened it up.

"Three years ago when I left, I had to. I'm sure Steve never told you but I came to the hospital when you were unconscious. I asked him to look after you. It was after He caught a HYDRA agent trying to inject something in to your I.V. He promised me he would look after you. When I went back to HYDRA to beg for your life they let you live on one condition. That I stay and serve. I agreed. There were conditions. They knew I would try to leave and find you and go into hiding so they made sure I couldn't stay gone too long. I was injected with some kind of bacteria to where if I don't take an injection in my spine every day I will die."

Londyn gasped. Her hand covering her mouth. Tears lining her eyes.

"The largest supply they issue to me at one time is 2 weeks. So if I did run I couldn't stay gone very long."

Londyn sat in a stunned silence for what seemed like hours. Londyn was hurt. She was hurt Steve never told her about Brock coming to the hospital to check on her. Hurt her husband just told her he was dying save for an injection every day. Her thoughts were clouded. Her head was pounding. A migraine well on its way. Brock flinched when she spoke afraid she would still be upset. Her lip was quivering and her thick eyelashes stuck together from the tears staining her cheeks.

"So what are you going to do? How are you going to leave?"

"That's why I'm here I need your help. Here is a vial of my blood and one of the injections I take. I want you to have Bruce analyze it and see if he can come up with an antidote."

"Tch, you think I'm just supposed to march into the tower and be like here Bruce, Tony save my husband who in their eyes is scum of the earth."

"No, of course not. Which is why I have this."

Brock handed her a zip drive.

"This is some very sensitive HYDRA information. It has the location of 2 of their bases. There is more where that came from if they help me. Also there is a little message for the rest of the team. I want a full pardon. No one tracking me down. No prison time. This is big. These 2 bases alone should guarantee that. However if Bruce is successful in saving me then I will give them enough information to eradicate HYDRA indefinitely."

Brock rested his hand on Londyn's knee.

"Please kitten. Help me. I know I can't make up for lost time. I can't erase the last three years I left you lonely. I'm willing to fix this…us… I want my wife back. I want to have a family with you."

Londyn pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialed Tony. They spoke for a few moments and Londyn ended the phone call.

"I'm going to leave tonight. I'm going back to New York and I'm going to advocate for you. I'll try to help you as best as I can. I just need some time to think Brock. I love you I do but I don't know if I trust you. I don't know if you're using me to be free. I need to be able to think."

Brock nodded his head in understanding. He stood up and pulled Londyn up. He kissed her temple and released her.

"Take this phone. If you need to get a hold of me text only. If I can I will call you. I don't know if I will be able to respond right away but I promise that I will."

Londyn nodded her head and put the items he gave her back into the briefcase. Standing up she grabbed Brock by his shirt and kissed him.

"I love you so much, don't make me regret this." Brock rested his forehead on hers.

"I won't. Now go pack your things and get to the airport."

Londyn kissed Brock one last time and headed towards her room to pack her things. It was going to be a long flight back to New York.

Londyn stepped off the elevator bags in hand and went straight to her room. Not bothering to unpack she carried the briefcase with her in search of Steve. She had a bone to pick with him. She found all of the Avengers sitting around the bar laughing.

Londyn quickened her pace and walked up to Steve.

"The princess is back!" Tony shouted taking a sip of his bourbon.

Steve stood up and went to greet Londyn. He never got the chance. Her hand shot out and connected with his face. Everyone's jaw in the room dropped.

"Holy shit did she just umm…" Clint started.

"Yea she did…" Bucky finished.

"You're a fucking liar!" Londyn shouted in his face.

Steve stood their shocked he had no idea what she was talking about. What had he lied about?

"Londyn I don't kno-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why don't you think long and hard about the things you've said, or rather what you didn't say. And before you try to come up with an eloquent speech about why I suggest you re-think it because It was wrong!"

Londyn stepped around him and slammed the briefcase onto the bar. The noise causing everyone to jump.

"Londyn whats going on?" Bucky asked making his way over to her.

"Not now Bucky." She held up her hand. Bucky returned to his seat.

She faced everyone in the room. Well everyone except Steve who was staring at her from behind.

"What I'm about to say next will shock you. I need you all to shut the fuck up. Don't ask questions until I'm done talking. Are we clear?" Londyn's gaze fell on everyone around the room. Everybody nodded.

"I saw Brock." She paused waiting to gauge their reaction. Everyone remained silent. Good. Now she could continue.

"He wants to leave HYDRA. He wants to destroy them but he needs your help. In order for you to trust him he is giving up the location of 2 of their bases and some other research information."

Londyn popped open the briefcase and pulled out a flash drive.

"He said he will give you the opportunity to eradicate them indefinitely but first he needs you to cure him. HYDRA injected him with some kind of bacteria that he has to have a daily injection to stay alive. They did this after he came to the hospital after they tried to kill me."

Londyn turned around to face Steve. He turned his face unable to look her in the eye.

"Yea thought so Captain."

She turned back around to face the other.

"In this briefcase is a vile of his blood and a dose of the medicine he takes daily. Now before you start objecting listen to me and listen to me good. I love each and every one of you." She turned around back to Steve

"Even you. You can apologize later and grovel at my feet." She gave him a smile and continued.

"Every single one of you have been in a dark place. Each and every single one of you have committed terrible crimes. Tony with you and your weapons company. You saw the destruction it caused first hand. You changed. You became better. Twins, you once worked with HYDRA and now you're here. Natasha, You bad ass KGB spy turned good girl. Loki, New York. Harlem… no need to say more. Clint remember your gutter snipe street punk days? Thor I didn't forget about you either. Why did you get banished to earth? Trying to wipe out a race of giants? Bucky I know you were brainwashed it still doesn't change a thing. Rhodey stealing the iron man suit from your best friend that was a dick move. And Sam I don't have much on you and Vision you're like perfection again I got nothing. But the bad deeds have been done. I'm not asking you to welcome Brock here into the tower with open arms I'm not really asking you to help him or trust him. I'm giving you a choice. You have the ability to stop HYDRA completely and try to do more good and atone for your past transgressions. Cuz let's face it you all are here to do good because you've been bad before. Don't let animosity get in the way of your main objective. I love Brock I do. Do I see him in my future? I don't know. However I'm a good person and I help the people I love. By helping him, I'm also helping you."

Londyn finished her speech and the room will still quiet. She shifted on her feet nervously. She hadn't really planned that monologue it sort of just happened. She wasn't Captain of her debate team in high school for no reason.

"Well, someone should have went to college and majored in law." Tony broke the silence and walked over to the briefcase.

"I may have to put you through law school princess cuz I'm in." Tony faced the rest of the team. Everyone else nodding their heads. Londyn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Tony he said the flash drive is for you. I'm tired it's been a long 2 days I'm going to go lay down."

Londyn slipped back down the hallway. Opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator. It was only 2 floors down. By the time she got to her room Steve was waiting in front of her door. Arms folded.

"Not now Steve."

Londyn said as she opened the door and walked in. Not bothering to close it, she knew Steve wasn't going to let it go.

"Then when Londyn?"

She headed to her mini fridge to grab a bottle of wine and a glass.

"I don't know just not right now."

"No, right now. While it's fresh in your mind."

Popping the cork Londyn poured the wine almost to the brim of the glass. Because fuck appropriate portioning she was on a mission. Taking a long drawn out sip from her wine glass, some even spilling from the corners of her mouth, Londyn filled it back up to the top. She used the back of her hand to wipe her face.

"Okay you want to do this. Let's go." Londyn carried the bottle of wine and the glass over to the couch. Sitting down she placed the bottle of wine on the coffee table and held on to her glass. She could've just drank out of the bottle but she was a lady.

"Well, I'm waiting." She raised her glass in Steve's direction. He joined her on the couch.

"Look Londyn I'm sorry-"

"Oh my God, why does everyone always lead with that? Like saying those words mean you are forgiven instantly." Londyn rolled her eyes and pulled some more from her wine glass. Steve let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry Steve, you weren't done. My bad, please continue."

Sighing again Steve continued.

"Look I was wrong for not telling you I was but I have my reasons. Are they good reasons? No they are completely selfish reasons. When you woke up that day in the hospital you were so scared. I felt an overwhelming urge to protect you. Regardless of what Brock had asked of me. The more time I spent with you the more I started to like you. You were so friendly and open and honest. I couldn't wrap my mind how a guy like Brock had wormed his way into your heart. He definitely didn't deserve you then and he most certainly doesn't deserve you now."

Londyn refilled her now empty wine glass. She had a sweet buzz going on and Steve's words seemed to relax her more. It was probably the alcohol but she didn't mind. She needed a release and had found it. She could totally understand why Tony always drowned his sorrows in a bottle. She tuned back in to what Steve was saying. He had paused while she refilled her wine glass.

"As you sat there and talked about Brock your face had lit up. I mean you were happy and glowing despite just losing your baby and husband. You still cared enough to speak highly of him. I just kept thinking how I wished I had someone who smiled like that when they spoke about me. I was jealous of Brock. So I didn't tell you. I don't know how it happened but I swear Londyn I fell in love with you that day."

Londyn was mid sip when she almost choked. Did Steve Rogers just say he loved her? Well shit. This complicated things.

"I kept it to myself because you needed to heal. Then when you moved here and we found Bucky you were so nice to him you were the only person who he liked initially. You guys spent so much time together I thought he might have fallen under your spell and fell in love with you too. So I never made a move because if anybody deserves someone like you it's Bucky."

Steve scooted closer to Londyn on the couch. Her green lidded eyes locked onto his Stormy Blue ones.

"I kept you at an arms distance Londyn. I sat on the bench and watched you have good days and your bad days. I would listen to Bucky fill me in about Brock and how you were in turmoil I stayed silent. I wanted to comfort you. Then At the club I couldn't take it anymore I watched u try and drink yourself into oblivion like you're doing now and it hurts me. I think about you constantly. You're always the subject of my sketches. Sometimes I even have Bucky go and seek you out just so I can know you're okay. I love you Londyn and no I didn't tell you about Brock coming to the hospital because I wanted you to love me back. I wanted you to get over him as quick as possible so I could step up and be the man that you so desperately needed. So you're right I'm not sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry you're angry with me I am but I wouldn't go back and change it."

Steve took a deep breath and took the wine glass out of her hand. He set it down on the table.

"I was drinking that."

Steve put his finger up to her lips silencing her.

"Look at you Londyn. You are the prettiest nicest girl in the whole world and look at what you're doing to yourself. Drinking is not going to solve your problems. You left here so happy about going to see your family and the concert and you come back depressed and eyes far away, your thoughts not really here. Why does he have so much control over you?"

Londyn opened her mouth to speak. But no words came out. She furrowed her brow and thought about Steve's question. The obvious answer being that she loved him. Steve debunked that response before she could get it out.

"Do not say you love him. That is not love. Love is not broody and sad and doesn't leaving you guessing. Love is supposed to make you happy. Love makes you feel safe. Love doesn't make you worry. So I'll ask you again Londyn what is it? Why does he have so much control over you? It's been 3 years no word. Why didn't he come to us or to you sooner? Why now? Even if what he is saying is true, he made you wait so long?

Londyn didn't know. It was a good question.

"I just…" Steve turned away from her and sucked in a deep breath.

"I just wanted to apologize for hurting you. Like I said. I'm not sorry I didn't tell you. And I know you're going to be upset for a while. But you're a smart woman Londyn. Just figure out what you want. Or at the very least live your life and stop being a sucker."

Steve got up and walked out of the room. Leaving a very confused Londyn to process the pretty much one sided conversation they just had. She felt like she should've been taking notes. Steve had told her he loved her. That was some heavy shit. He had loved her since the hospital. Why the fuck didn't he say anything. Who the hell just sits there and watches the person they love for 3 years pine over someone else and not try to intervene. It was really kind of pathetic. There were a few occasions where they had sat to close to each other and it made her aware of his presence. There were a few flirty moments of banter but he never initiated anything more than that. So he couldn't hold it against her that she was blind to his affections. Love was a 2 way street. Londyn was not a fucking mind reader. Why did the men in her life assume she was?

Londyn was getting angry now. Who the hell did he think he was to just watch from a distance? She never benched him. He benched himself. With fast feet and quick steps Londyn hauled ass to Steve's room. The door was cracked and she walked right in. Bucky was talking to Steve. Both of them turned their heads in her direction.

"You out." she pointed to Bucky and then to the door behind her.

"Yes ma'am." Bucky winked at her on his way out.

Steve leaned against his kitchen counter.

"Can I help you with something?"

Steve looked confused. Londyn walked up to him and began to speak.

"Just who do you think you are hmm?" she asked as she poked his chest.

"Londyn you're drunk." Steve replied his arms holding her sides.

"2 glasses of wine hardly constitutes as drunk Steve."

She poked him in his chest again.

"As I was saying. Who the hell do you think you are? Who told you that you get to make me feel bad by telling me you've been waiting for me for 3 years to get over Brock. That is not my fault. You had plenty of opportunities to try and make something happen. You didn't. So don't complain about being on the bench when you are to fucking pussy to take charge and play." Londyn gave him a self-satisfying smirk

Turning away to walk out the door she felt pretty good for turning the tables back at Steve.

Steve watched her walk away and grabbed her arm effectively pulling her into his chest.

"I am not a pussy Londyn."

Londyn's eyes were locked onto his. Her arms against his chest. Their faces mere inches apart.

"Prove it."

Her words sent a chill down his body. Steve acted on instinct he pushed his lips against hers and started to work her mouth. Londyn feverishly returning his kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck.

The kissing became more frantic as Steve's hands began to explore her body. She was wearing a mini dress so it didn't take long for him to find her ass and squeeze it.

Londyn let out a moan and bit down on his bottom lip. Steve cursed and picked her up and set her on the counter. He started fumbling with the buttons down the front of her dress.

Her hands flew down to the waistband of his jeans. Unhooking his belt was taking way too much time. Steve had already manage to unbutton her dress half way and was working on her bra.

By the time she had snatched off his belt Steve already had one of her nipples in his mouth.

Londyn was blind sighted. She grabbed onto his shirt and cried out his name. Her body arching backwards causing Steve to push his crotch into hers.

One hand held onto hips the other snaking it's way in between her legs and to rub across her panties.

"mmmmmmm your so wet." Steve's breath on her nipple sent a chill through her body.

"Excuse Sir but Mr. Stark requires your presence." The A.I's voice chirped.

"Shit."

Steve looked at Londyn and down at her breast and groaned. He pulled her in for a kiss and promised to return as soon as he was done being summoned. Buckling his belt Steve was out the door and headed to the conference room.

Londyn busied herself fixing her clothes. She couldn't believe she had just had a steamy make out session with Steve. She smiled at the fact and then immediately felt like dirty. Brock had just fucked her into next week earlier that morning and here she was about to let Steve blow her back out. She needed to figure out her shit and fast. Locating a piece of paper and a pen Londyn scribbled a note for Steve and went back to her room. She needed a shower and to catch up on some much needed sleep.

 **A/N: What id Londyn going to do? She really needs to figure out her shit…**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Leave my loneliness unbroken…"**

-Edgar Allen Poe

The next day Londyn woke up sore. Her Joints stiff and chest congested. Sparing a glance at her alarm clock the time read 11:23am. It felt like she got no sleep at all.

Rolling on to her back Londyn checked the burner phone Brock had given her. There was one text message. She had received it sometime last night.

' **Kitten, I miss you already."**

Londyn smiled. Tapping her fingers on the keyboard she responded.

" **I miss you too. I'm sick :-/"**

Londyn waited for a reply and none came. Brock did tell her wouldn't always be able to reply right away. Pouting powered down the phone and stuck it in her nightstand. Picking up her actual cell phone she sent a quick text to Bucky and proceeded to pull the blankets over her head.

A few minutes later Bucky was entering Londyn's room with a cup of hot tea. Made with lots of honey and lemon no sugar.

"Just so you know the only reason I made you this tea is so you can tell what's going on between you and Steve."

Bucky placed the mug next to her on her nightstand. Londyn groaned from under the blankets. Bucky snatched them off of her.

"Seriously Londyn, what's going on with you?"

Londyn sat up in bed and picked up her tea. Sipping it slowly she closed her eyes and hummed with satisfaction. It was perfect.

"I don't know what's going on with me Bucky. I'm confused."

Bucky joined her at the head of the bed.

"What are you confused about?"

Londyn leaned on Bucky shoulder and looped her hands through his arm.

"Everything Bucky. When I was with Brock I was happy. I can't begin to explain how seeing him made me feel. It was incredible. The sex was great better than before I-"

"Please,his old ass? I'm sure the sex was just good cuz you had a nice nest of cobwebs down there."

"Bucky!" Londyn smacked his arm.

"What? I'm just saying when it's been a long time the first piece of ass is always going to seem like the best. I should know. I went well over 70 years without getting any and the first time I did, I thought it was the best piece of ass ever. But now-"

"Okay just stop I get it. I don't want to know about your sexual endeavors. I might throw up."

Bucky looked down at Londyn the two of them started laughing. Londyn starting coughing and Bucky face turned serious.

"You don't sound too good."

"Well I don't feel too good."

"You should go see a doctor."

"I'll go see Bruce in a few."

"Bruce isn't here. He went on a mission with Tony. In fact it's just Steve and I hanging back here."

Londyn shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Okay then I'll just wait until he gets back. Besides its most likely just a cold."

"Fine. Anyway finish telling me why you're confused."

"Right. Anyway the attraction was still there and I thought you know hey this is great we can pick up where we left off. Ya know but when I went to my grandma's and came back it just felt off. Like I still love him don't get me wrong but I feel like we've grown apart."

"Well I don't mean to state the obvious Londyn but it has been 3 years. On top of that you were young when you met him. You were still coming in to your own. You've had a chance to blossom here. Not saying you didn't blossom with Brock. I'm just saying in between your emo days and-"

Londyn smacked his arm.

"How the hell do you know what an emo is?"

Bucky sucked his teeth and flicked her forehead.

"Ow Bucky"

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm stupid. And besides you taught me emo."

"Whatever." she grumbled.

"Anyway as I was saying. I think you thought it was copacetic because he's the only man you've ever known. There is too much hurt there and too much unknown and subconsciously you became more aware. I said that to say this. Love Brock, love him all you want, but you can still see other people. You guys are not together. You need to see what the world has to offer, what Steve has to offer."

Bucky hopped off the bed and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to send Steve in here while I make you some soup. Be nice. Take it slow. Talk. Just try and get from under Brocks shadow."

Londyn got out of the bed and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. Maybe the warmth for the water would clear her sinuses and relax her aching joints. She felt like an old arthritic lady.

10 minutes later Londyn was feeling slightly better and more relaxed. She walked out of her bedroom to find Steve sitting at her kitchen bar.

When he saw her approaching he jumped off the bar stool.

"How you feeling?"

Londyn brushed past him and headed into the kitchen.

"I feel like shit, the shower helped a little."

An awkward silence passed between them. Steve bounced on his heels and Londyn nervously picked at them hem of her shirt. Neither one of them wanting to address the elephant in the room.

Londyn embarrassed to admit she wish she would've stayed in his room instead of leaving.

.Silence.

"So what do you have planned today?"

"I was thinking I would watch a few movies and just hang out here with you guys. I mean if you don't have anything planned."

Londyn's brown skin turned a nice shade of pink. Her green eyes averting his. Steve smiled and stepped around the corner to be closer to her.

"No. I don't have any plans. In fact I want to spend the day with you. Besides you're going to need a nurse."

Londyn rolled her eyes and went to grab a spare blanket. Setting up on the couch Steve joined her and they scrolled through the numerous amount of options.

"I think we should watch a comedy."

"Sure, I mean you know it doesn't matter to me." Steve replied.

"Where the hell is Bucky with my soup?"

"He went out to go grab it."

"Okay, well I think we should watch Norbit."

"I don't think I've seen that one yet."

"Oh my God it's like one of my favorite movies ever!"

Steve smiled at Londyn. Despite her cold and the awkwardness of last night she really did seem okay with him being there. So Steve leaned back and positioned a pillow between his legs and Londyn laid down on the pillow. After a few moments the movie began to play and Steve's hands had found their way into Londyn's hair.

After about 5 more minutes Londyn was lightly snoring sound asleep.

Steve gently rubbed Londyn's head while she slept. He mind drifted back to yesterday, when tony had summoned him to the lab.

 _Steve briskly walked into the lab. He was pissed Tony had interrupted him. Tony wasted no time when Steve arrived._

" _Look I know you and Londyn where probably arguing, which is some weird form of foreplay for you guys, but I need to speak with you and it's top-secret." Steve rolled his eyes Tony was always one for theatrics._

" _What is it Tony?"_

" _Brock." Tony replied. Tony nodded towards Bruce and he brought over a laptop and set it down in front of them._

" _So you know how her baby daddy sen-"_

" _Tony please." Steve interrupted he did not feel like dancing through a ton of horrible innuendos and jokes._

" _Fine. Mr. grumpy pants. Look Bruce analyzed this bacteria he has been injected with and to make a long story short. He's dying. There is no cure. Sure this medicine…" Tony held up the vial of pink liquid._

" _...is helping him but the bacteria is slowly killing him. He has about a year to live. Slowly but surely his body will shut down."_

 _Steve stood there shocked. How the hell would Londyn feel? Why didn't Brock tell Londyn this? Was this supposed to fall on his shoulders too? Why did he always have to be the bearer of bad news? Sure he wanted Londyn for himself but he wanted her to want him. He didn't want to get her by default._

" _So you want me to tell Londyn, I'm assuming that's why you called me here?"_

 _Tony placed the vial back into a container._

" _Negative. After I pulled the data from the drive he gave Londyn he knows. He does not want her to worry or stress about him. Apparently he just wants to make amends for what he's done."_

 _Tone was blunt and straight to the point. The room fell silent for a beat. The only thing that could be heard was the low hum of the various machines and a slight beeping noise. Tony stood up and walked over to Steve, He put his hands on his shoulder. The gesture meant to be comforting._

" _Look, I know that you want to tell Londyn and at first I did too. But remember when she first got here and she was so stand-offish and depressed. I don't want to see her that way again. I think you should let Brock tell her. If he ever does. The guy has a year to live, at some point she will find out and she will need us to be there for her. Don't make that right now."_

 _Tony walked away and begin tinkering with next to Bruce._

" _So is that all?" Steve turned to leave but Tony spoke up._

" _Actually no. That's not it. If Bruce could get some tissue samples from Brock and some scans of his body he may be able to help him. Along with Doctor Cho's help of course. However it's a big if and I don't want to bet my life on it…" Tony trailed off and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he turned in the chair to face Steve._

 _Steve nodded his head and trekked back down the hallway towards the elevator, to go finish was he started with Londyn. Unbeknownst to him she was well on her way to sleep._

As Steve sat there with Londyn the guilt was eating at him. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her because he had just gotten bitch slapped into next week for keeping something from her. Clearly Londyn felt that omission was lying and if he was being honest with himself he agreed. Steve was torn. He wanted to see Londyn happy. Preferably with him. However if she wanted to ride off in the sunset with Brock for his last year on earth he would wait. Because that's just the kind of man he was. He was patient.

He was also guilty because he didn't want Bruce to save Brock. No matter what lies Brock told Londyn she would always see him through rose colored glasses and he hated it. Brock was a terrible person. Sure the sex was good but he had a sneaking suspicion Brock was the only man she had ever been with so her view on the subject was null. He twisted his face with disgust. He still could not fathom how the hell Brock landed her. He was attractive yes but he was so much older than Londyn. He was too but Brock looked older than her. Not saying he looked like the crypt keeper. The guy was just way too old for her. For these thoughts Steve felt terrible.

He understood that anyone who wanted to be saved could. Look at Bucky. Even though he was brainwashed he had come so far. So it was possible that Brock could change too.

Steve was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the movie was over. Bucky had never returned with her soup. Where the hell did he get off too? Gently removing Londyn's head from his lap he set out in search of Bucky.

Londyn woke feeling much better than when she had initially woken up. Throwing on some clothes and pulling her hair into a bun she made herself ready for what was left of the rest of the day. Walking over to the nightstand she checker her burner phone. She had 3 missed texts.

" **Kitten, I hope you feel better."** Londyn smiled and read the next 2 messages.

" **Going on a mission can I call you tonight?"**

" **Kitten I'll call you late maybe around 2am. If you want to talk answer. If not I love you and I can't wait to feel your skin under mine."**

Londyn couldn't help but smile. Of course she was happy she was going to talk to her husband but she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to be next to Steve too. Taking a deep breath Londyn punched out a response.

" **I'll be waiting for you call. I love you too."**

Londyn pulled on her slit top and headed out the room. She was hungry. Damn Bucky had never even brought her, her soup. What a dick.

Rounding the corner to head towards the elevator Londyn ran into Bucky.

"Mmmmmmm and just where do you think you're going?" Londyn walked up to him and bumped him with her hip.

"I don't know out. It's boring hanging around the tower all day."

"Tell me about it. I also think it's because you secretly miss Stark also. Where's Steve?"

Bucky made a face and the elevator doors dinged and opened. Stepping in Bucky instructed the A.I to take them to the garage.

"Don't worry toots. I'm texting him now and telling him to meet us in the garage."

Bucky winked down at her and quickly typed out a text to Steve. Getting a response almost instantly that he would meet them there in 5.

The two of them made their way down to the garage to meet Steve. Bucky and Londyn arguing over what sushi place to visit.

* * *

Brock had just finished responding to Londyn. He felt terrible. She was sick and he was not able to be there and take care of her. He mentally cursed himself. He sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands. He prayed that Stark or Banner hadn't told Londyn about him dying. He did not want her to mope and worry about him. He wanted to leave HYDRA behind and spend what little time he had left with the love of his life.

Brock thought back to the time he had come back from a 4 month long mission and Londyn was sick.

 _Brock entered Londyn's apartment and headed towards her bedroom. Opening the door he stepped inside and noticed a light emanating from her bathroom. Stepping closer he heard gut wrenching heaving. Opening the door he saw Londyn huddled over the toilet hair in her face and hands gripping the porcelain for dear life._

" _Kitten, are you okay?"_

 _Londyn made a gurgling noise that sounded like no and proceeded to heave again. This time Brock rushed over to her side and moved some hair out of her face and gently stroked her back._

 _Clearing her mouth and spitting one last time into the toilet Londyn flushed and stood up. Pulling her robe closed in the process._

" _Well this isn't the welcome home I was expecting." Brock chuckled out trying to lighten the mood._

 _Londyn gave him a half smile._

" _I'm going to shower really quick. Can you make me some tea, it's on the counter in the kitchen?"_

 _Brock kissed her forehead, nodded and went into the kitchen to make her tea. She was being awfully quiet. Granted she was sick but she didn't even really touch him or embrace him. He had been gone for 4 almost 5 months._

 _Taking a deep breath Brock calmed himself down. He did not need to start overreacting and worrying for nothing. He and Londyn had been together for a year and half. It was clear neither one of them were leaving anytime soon._

 _Londyn showered, brushed her teeth and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. She didn't know how she was going to explain to Brock she was 21 weeks pregnant. Shit she was still trying to figure out why in the hell she was sick every morning. Granted her doctor had told her sometimes it happens but jeez. Londyn wanted to wake up and be able to eat a decent meal. Not dry heave her bodily fluids._

 _Sighing and quickly brushing her hair, Londyn hoped he took the news well. She loved Brock with all her heart but she would not kill her baby if he wasn't ready. She would give him an easy out. If he didn't want to be a father he could leave. She would not hold it against him. If he wanted to stay well then… she wouldn't be complaining. She lifted up her shirt and admired her stomach. It wasn't enormous but her belly was definitely protruding. Enough to tell she was in fact pregnant. Sighing she placed the shirt back over her belly and headed out to find Brock._

 _Brock's eyes casted a glance down the hall as Londyn emerged from her bedroom. Londyn usually dressed up and took pride in her appearance. Here she was groggily heading down the hallway wearing sweats and a t-shirt that was way too big for her. She walked up to Brock and placed a chaste kiss on his lips._

" _I missed you." She called over her shoulder as she went to the pantry and pulled out some saltines._

 _Brock sipped his coffee and eyed her suspiciously._

" _I missed you too Kitten." Londyn smiled but it didn't reach her eyes._

" _Thanks for making my tea." Londyn shoved a cracker in her mouth and sipped from her mug. An awkward silence passed between them. Finally Brock spoke up._

" _Breakfast of champs you got there." He pointed to her crackers. Londyn rolled her eyes._

" _I'm trying to watch my figure." She inwardly scolded herself. Eating crackers isn't watching you figure. It's borderline starving yourself._

 _Brock raised an eyebrow up at her. Londyn was fidgeting. Something was up. He was going to get to the bottom of it in the next 10 minutes. He set his mug down and set a timer on his watch. Walking over to Londyn he took the mug out of her hands and began to kiss her fiercely. He hands gripped the sides of her face. She moaned into the kiss and placed her hands on his chest. Brock's lips left her mouth and began to attack her neck. Londyn cursed and balled her hands into fists taking his shirt with her. Brock's hands slowly began to trail down her body and Londyn abruptly pulled away._

" _Well that was different." Londyn didn't bother with a response. She headed towards the living room. Saltines and mug in hand. Brock decided he wasn't even going to continue to play detective for the rest of the 7 minutes and 20 seconds. He was going to just confront her._

 _So he followed her into the living room and stood in front of her._

" _Londyn what's going on? You act like you don't even miss me. You are eating crackers for breakfast and when I touch you, you ran away from me. Are you okay? Are you depressed or something? Do you have and eating disorder? I think you're beautiful and you are not fat. I love you-"_

" _Shut up Brock." Londyn patted the space next to her and Brock sat down. She cleared her throat and placed her legs underneath her. Here goes nothing. She grabbed his hands in hers._

" _I'm not any of those things Brock." She smiled this time it was genuine._

" _So what's wrong with you?"_

 _Londyn pulled his hand closer and lifted up her shirt and placed it on her belly. Brock's face went from confused to recognition in an instant. He quickly snatched his hand away and stood up._

" _Are you… pre…pregn…" his lips couldn't form the words._

" _Pregnant. I'm pregnant Brock. 23 weeks to be exact. Guess I didn't realize it when you were here. Then you were gone and I kept getting sick, was unable to eat and I went to the doctor."_

 _Londyn stood up to stop his pacing and placed her hands on his arms._

" _Look I don't want to get rid of it and I'm not going to force you to stay. If you don't want this me or the baby you can go." Londyn held her head down. She was too afraid to make eye contact._

" _What do you mean I can go?"_

 _Londyn took a step back and brought her green eyes up to me his coffee colored ones._

" _If you don't want to be a dad you can go. I'm not going to give it up for adoption or-"_

 _Brock shut her up by pressing his lips against hers. It was brief._

" _Londyn I would never leave you."_

 _Brock pulled her into a hug._

" _I'm sorry I was gone so long and couldn't contact you." He placed a kiss on top of her head._

" _It's okay. The time kind of flew by with being sick and all."_

 _Brock sat back down on the couch and pulled Londyn down with him._

" _So do we know what we're having?"_

 _Londyn shook her head._

" _I didn't want to find out without you. I also kind of want it to be a surprise."_

 _Brock let out a laugh. He lifted up her shirt to expose her tummy. He leaned down and began to place kisses all over her stomach._

 _Brock was scared but extremely happy. If anyone would be a good mom it would be Londyn._

 **A/N: Sorry I did not get this to you guys sooner I'm sick. I ended up cutting this chapter short. So next chapter will be a lot longer. Next chapter just needs to be edited but I seriously can barely function. Enjoy. Leave me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore..."**

 **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**

Bucky, Steve and Londyn had decided on a Thai restaurant that turned Karaoke bar at night. It wasn't a popular place so it wouldn't draw a lot of attention. The restaurant even had a dance floor and pool table. The trio decided it would be best to get a table in the back. They all agreed it would be fine to just order a boat of sushi. They were starving and the two Super-Soldiers could definitely finish what Londyn could not.

Londyn sipped her ice tea and people watched while Steve and Bucky talked about some new video game that was released. Londyn rolled her eyes. Steve must've caught the gesture because he frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry do you not like video games?"

Londyn crossed her legs and set down her drink.

"I love video games. Just not Call of Duty. I'm more of an intellectual kind of woman." She gave him a playful smirk.

"So are you saying that Call of Duty Black Ops is not intellectual?" Steve leaned closer to the table.

Londyn dipped some of the calamari into the sweet chili sauce and popped it into her mouth seductively. Bucky's jaw dropped and Steve smirked.

"I didn't say it was not intellectual it just doesn't take much to beat the game or play online." She threw up one hand and casually leaned back against her seat. Her green eyes trained carefully on his form.

Steve cleared his throat and took a sip of his water.

"Why don't you enlighten me on your...expertise in video games Londyn?"

"Well I would prefer open world game play. Like Fallout or Elder scrolls even All of us. If Bucky can play it chances are so can a trained chimp."

"Hey, chimps can be smart and I feel like you just called me stupid." Bucky sent Londyn a glare. She casted her eyes at him and then Steve. They both started laughing.

"Oh very funny let's make fun of Bucky. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Steve slid out of the booth and let Bucky out. Instead of him taking his original seat he slid in next to Londyn. She felt heat flood her cheeks and her heart began to beat a little faster.

Steve leaned in his lips mere inches from Londyn's ear.

"I didn't forget about last night. You and I have unfinished business." Steve nibbled Londyn's ear lobe pulled away.

Londyn realized she may have underestimated Steve. Clearing her throat she sipped her drink. Just in time too. Bucky was back from the restroom and Londyn's named had been called for Karaoke.

"Enjoy the song sweetheart." Bucky slid into the booth and slapped Londyn on her ass as she walked by him. She flipped him off and hurried to the stage.

Londyn grabbed the mic and the DJ introduced her. A round of applause went off.

The intro to the song started. She scanned the crowd for Bucky and saw his smiling face. She grimaced. If it was going to be this song she was going to make it memorable.

Londyn began to move her hips from side to side and began to sing.

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X_

 _With a dream and my cardigan_

 _Welcome to the land of fame excess_

 _Am I gonna fit in?_

Londyn had a nice little crowd in front of her. Some of the patrons probably recognized her and had their phones out recording. No matter. She kept shaking her hip and rolling her body.

 _Jumped in the cab_

 _Here I am for the first time_

 _Looked to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

 _This is all so crazy_

 _Everybody seems so famous._

Londyn had the mic in one hand and her other hand was up in the air doing some weird kind of fist bump. She was snaking her body, we'll her hips more like it and it had Steve in a trance.

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda he sick_

 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

 _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

 _And a Jay-Z song was on_

 _And a Jay-Z song was on_

 _And a Jay-Z song was on_

 _So I put my hands up_

 _They're playing my song_

 _The butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

 _Movin' my hips like yeah_

 _I got my hands up_

 _They're playing my song_

 _I know I'm going to be okay_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

Londyn was smiling and moving across the stage like she was a performer. Even Bucky was a little shocked...she usually wasn't one for being put on the spot or the center of attention which is why he picked such a ridiculous song for her to sing.

When Londyn finished there was a large round of applause and whistling. She took a bow and put the mic back in the stand. Parting her way through the crowd she made her way back to the table and sat down. The sushi boat had arrived.

Picking up her chopsticks Londyn began to pick up the assorted pieces of Sushi. Not realizing 2 set of blue eyes were glued to her.

Picking up the soy sauce she poured some into a little saucer and mixed in some wasabi. She carefully picked up a slice of ginger and a volcano rolled dipped in the soy mixed and hummed as the flavors burst in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her eyes rolling beneath their lids. Steve swallowed and Bucky still had his mouth open.

Londyn kept chewing and opened her eyes. She was a little mortified to find Steve and Bucky watching her.

"Seriously, you guys are gonna watch me eat?" she drug her tongue along her bottom row of teeth. Fishing out some of the rice that had lost its way.

Steve flushed as bright as a tomato and Bucky cleared his throat. Both men began filling their own plates.

Soon the music struck up again and the 3 of them lost themselves in good conversation and food.

* * *

"I'm so stuffed." Bucky leaned back and let out a groan.

"That's because you ate way too much." Londyn had just returned from the ladies room. She sat down and sipped some of the watered down ice tea.

Lana Del Rey's 'Gods and Monsters' began to play throughout the bar.

"I love this song!" Londyn shouted and began to move her shoulders from side to side, to the beat. Steve got out of his seat and grabbed her hand and drug her over to the dance floor. He placed a hand on her lower back. Dangerously low. His calloused fingers tickled the exposed skin there. His other hand grabbed Londyn's. Her other hand draped across his chest. Near his collarbone.

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_

 _Living like Jim Morrison_

 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

 _Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing_

 _Fuck yeah give it to me, this is_ _heaven, what I truly want_

 _It's innocence lost_

 _Innocence lost_

Steve spun Londyn out and spun her back in so her back was pressed against him. His hips pressed into her backside. Her left hand holding his neck and gently grabbing at the hair at his nape. His mouth was pressing kisses to her neck and Londyn's eyes fluttered close her bottom lip captured in between her teeth.

 _In the land of Gods and Monsters_

 _I was an Angel_

 _Looking to get fucked hard_

 _Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer_

 _Life imitates art_

 _You got that medicine I need_

 _Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please_

 _I don't really wanna know what's good for me_

 _God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'_

Steve dipped Londyn and assumed their original position. Her green eyes burning holes into his lust clouded ones. Steve had never wanted someone so bad in his entire life. Only problem was he wanted Londyn to want him just as badly and he wasn't sure if she was ready. Not just for sex. It was so much more than that with her. He wanted her as a companion. He wanted to love her until he didn't exist anymore.

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_

 _I'm living like Jim Morrison_

 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

 _Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

 _'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

 _Want'_

 _It's innocence lost_

 _Innocence lost_

 _When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me_

 _Crazy -_

 _Cause life imitates art_

 _If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_

 _You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_

 _I'm living like Jim Morrison_

 _Headed towards a fucked up holiday_

 _Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

 _'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

 _Want'_

 _It's innocence lost_

 _Innocence lost_

The song came to an end and Steve's lips had found Londyn's mouth. It was so sensual. Her skin was on fire. She could hear her blood coursing through her veins. Steve ended the kiss just as quickly as he started it. Londyn was breathless. He escorted her back to the table and went off in search of the restroom. Bucky sat across from Londyn grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What are you smiling at stupid?" Londyn meant to come off mean but her voice cracked and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh please. You know exactly why I'm smiling. However I could go into details if you want?" Bucky put his credit card back in his wallet and stood. Offering a hand to Londyn. She accepted and let him pull her up.

"No. That's okay. I've already had to endure you discussing my past cobwebs this morning. I don't think I could handle any more sex talk from you." Londyn teased. They exited the restaurant and Londyn slid into the front seat of the black Tahoe. Bucky sat in the back. As soon as she was done fastening her seatbelt Steve was hopping into the driver seat.

He pulled on his own safety belt and started the car. Winking at Londyn as he drove off.

* * *

Londyn woke in a semi good mood. Last night at the restaurant with Steve had been great. But waiting for Brock's phone call had been terrible. He never called and didn't even bother to text. Granted he had told her it was a long shot for him to even remain in contact with her but it didn't hurt any less. She was tired of waiting for him. She had waited so long and now she just didn't even want to bother. She didn't want to go backwards.

Pulling her T-shirt over her head she stumbled out of her room and headed towards the main kitchen. She was surprised to find everyone already there.

"I thought you guys were on a mission." Londyn questioned as she walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"We finished early." Pietro zoomed over to her and poured the cup for her.

"You know your performance last night was amazing, but i would have much rathered been in Steve's spot yes?"

Londyn froze. How did he know about last night?

"Pietro shut up" Wanda yelled from the breakfast bar.

Londyn turned around.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Nat rolled her eyes and flipped to a gossip channel and turned the volume up.

 _ **The hot new topic of the day. Does Captain America have a Mrs. America?**_

The screen changed to a clear video of Londyn and Steve dancing. He was kissing her neck and she had her eyes closed.

"Shit." Londyn muttered.

 _ **Well Wendy I don't know about you but that girl is hot. She operates their social media pages. Never giving us enough but a lucky fan got their whole date on video. I'm partial though. Take a look at this clip.**_

It showed Londyn getting out of the booth and Bucky smacking her on her ass. Londyn was in a stunned silence.

 _ **Remember the picture she posted the other day when she was in bed with both of them? Well it looks like this girl has her hands full. Don't mind me ya'll but it looks like winter is coming…**_

Londyn yelled at the A.I. to turn the T.V off before she could hear more. She looked at the team. They were smiling and holding back laughs. All except Steve. His facial expression was difficult to read.

"Well princess, looks like you got your hands full doing damage control. Maybe get with pepper and arrange a press conference." Tony said barely containing his laughter.

"I am not going to hold a press conference. It's none of their business." Londyn turned around and picked up her coffee mug and began to make it obnoxiously sweet.

"Besides what would I tell them?" She made eye contact with Steve and he averted his eyes.

"See exactly." She sipped from her mug.

Natasha propped her legs up on an empty seat. Londyn headed back towards her room. It was too much. Pretty soon the press would possibly dig up that she was married. Tony had done his best to try and eliminate Brock from ever existing but it was hard when the SHIELD records went public. More bullshit she would have to deal with.

Getting to her room and pulling out a few suitcases Londyn began to pack a bag. She was going to go on a trip. Steve, Brock and the media overwhelmed her. She wouldn't be able to think straight at the tower.

A soft knock on her door made Londyn stop packing.

"Come in."

Steve walked in holding a bright pink box wrapped in a bow.

"Happy Birthday."

Londyn forgot. It was in fact her birthday. All this chaos made her forget her own damn birthday. She took the package from him and tossed it onto her bed. Resuming her packing.

"Where are you going?" Steve questioned as he took a seat at her vanity.

"I'm going away where nobody can find me."

Steve let out a little laugh. Londyn did not know how to disappear off the grid.

"I'm sorry is something funny?" She stopped and walked over to him.

"Yeah there is a lot that's funny." Steve stood up and got in her face.

"Like what Steve?" Londyn put her hands on her hips. Steve snaked his arms around her. His lips close to hers.

"Well for starters. You didn't even say thank you for the gift that I got you, let alone open and it see what it is…"

"I'm sort-" Londyn tried to interrupt but Steve stopped her. He pulled her closer.

"I wasn't finished. It's rude to interrupt." Londyn put her hands on his chest and tried to pull away. Steve was being rough, but what worried her was that she was totally diggin him being so… dominate.

"You are a brat Londyn. A really big brat. When things don't go your way you pout and run away. You are selfish. The world doesn't revolve around you. But yet you act like it does. You were honestly going to just leave? Imagine if you even possessed the skills to get off the grid. Do you not think that we would be worried about you? What about me? You know how I feel about you. Yet you would just up and leave and disappear and not even care what effect it would have on me?"

Steve pushed her towards the bed. When her legs came into contact with the mattress he pushed her on to it and hovered above her.

"Selfish little girl. I have half a mind to teach you some manners." Londyn swallowed. Her insides were screaming for him to teach her. She desperately wanted to be taught a lesson.

Steve's pushed his groin against her eliciting a gasp.

"But it looks like I have a trip to go pack for since we are going to get away. While I'm packing open you gift. Don't make me tell you twice. It will only make it worse for you in the end."

Steve got up and walked out of her room. Londyn sat up. What the hell just happened? If Steve had continued his little charade Londyn swore she would've had an orgasm without him touching her.

Brock had never ever done anything like that. For the most part he was always sweet. Londyn shivered. She had no idea what she would be getting into with Steve but it excited her even more.

 **A/N: Apologies. This is not the original chapter I had planned. I had to change it I'm sorry. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be fan-fucking-tastic… I assure you. As always leave me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here I opened wide the door; - Darkness there, and nothing more.**_

 _ **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**_

Brock was back at his HYDRA base angry. What else was new? He had been busy on a mission and unable to call Londyn like he had promised her. Fuck. He hadn't even been able to text her. He was fucking up. Big time. Then when he arrived back and tried to relax what did he see on the television? Steve Rogers with his hands all over her and kissing her. He had never really raised his voice to Londyn, but he swore the next time he was face to face with her she was in big trouble.

She had no right to let another man touch her especially after the night they had shared days ago. She promised to give them a shot. Why was she going back on her words? The more Brock thought about it. The more increasingly upset he became. He knew Steve had wanted Londyn. Ever since that day before the triskelion fell and he had met up with him. Then when he had showed up at their apartment. Steve had been the one to pick up her broken body and rode with her to the hospital.

Brock was not going to lose his wife. He was doing everything to make her see he had changed and he wasn't a monster. Why was she leaving herself vulnerable to other men? As the seconds ticked by Brock was becoming increasingly irate. If he had to lock her up and keep her to himself he would. From there years spent together Londyn was well aware he leash was tight when it came to her. She knew he didn't like her so much as glancing or smiling at other men. So why she would so blatantly kiss Steve had him at a loss for words. He no longer was in control. She had definitely outgrown him. No matter, he would remedy it soon enough.

The intercom in his room brought him out of his thoughts.

 _ **Excuse me sir your presence is requested by Mr. Red Skull himself**_

Brock left his room and hurried towards the conference room. He had no idea why the boss would be here summoning him but whatever it was it couldn't be good. Maybe it had something to do with the Avengers attacking one of the bases in New Jersey. No matter. They had no proof he aided them. He wasn't really concerned in that aspect.

Walking through the doors Red Skull had his back to Brock. Jack and his girlfriend were there as well. He gave them a nod and took a seat. Red skull turned around to face them all. The air in the room seemed thick. Which was always the case when he decided to visit. It wasn't a social call. Him being here meant there was trouble. Which Brock has suspected he would visit, that particular base was very important. The information the Avengers got alone was a big blow to HYDRA

"Good, so nice of my first in command to join us." Red Skull offered him a smirk. It was anything but friendly. Which was the way of Red Skull. Pleasantries were nonexistent.

"Anyone of you three want to tell me how the hero squad took down our research and development base?"

All eyes remained neutral. None of them giving away Brock's secret. They were loyal to Brock first and HYDRA second. The three of them agreed they had had enough. It was time to leave HYDRA behind. Red Skull although still visibly seething seemed to take their silence in stride.

"Fix it. I want it fixed soon. I want one of those Avengers. Or something close to them. Family if we need too. I want results. You have a week."

Red Skull walked out of the conference room. His destination most likely his home in Germany. Brock and his team remained silent. Brock stood up first and motioned for them to follow him. He led them out of the compound and to the training field outside. It wasn't much of a training field just a barren tundra of dirt and rocks.

"What are we going to do Rumlow?" Jack's blond bombshell of a girlfriend spoke up first.

"We need to attack. We have to cover our ass first and foremost. So we lure them out and fight. I don't care who we hurt as long as Londyn isn't in harm's way. I no longer care what happens to the Avengers. I was a fool to think they could help."

Jack was confused.

"Okay, that's fine but what about us leaving did you forget about that? How are we supposed to be free of them? You assured me we could do this."

"Look you guys will be able to get away don't worry. I don't have much time. Londyn and I could make do with that. I don't-"

"Are you mad? What do you think is going to happen when you die? Do you think they would leave her alone? You men are selfish you only think about yourselves. Form a better plan then just running. She deserves more than living in fear. With or without you." Jack's girlfriend strong British accent made her words sound harsh.

"You don't know shit. So don't worry about her." Brock bit back.

"I don't know shit but you brought her into this. You didn't give her a choice when you decided to love her. You are blinded by jealousy. She will never forgive you if you just take her away only to die and leave her to just figure it out."

Jack grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to silence her.

"We take her and we attack the Avengers. They trust her and she trusts me. Let's use it to our advantage. It's an order."

Brock walked away from the couple and headed back inside. Londyn was going to coming willingly or by force. He didn't care which.

* * *

Two hours later Londyn was packed and boarding Tony's private Jet. He was paying for the trip himself. Their destination unknown. She had just been ordered to bring her passport and pack for a tropical environment. She of course tried to resist saying she didn't want to travel on his jet or with Steve but they really gave her no choice on the matter. Since they had destroyed no decimated a HYDRA base she needed to be with someone and why not that someone be Steve?

The ride over to the airport was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Steve sat across from her in the limo never taking his eyes off of her. Londyn was browsing through her social media accounts seeing how bad the damage was. For the most part people were totally okay with her having 2 boyfriends. In their mind is was completely logical. Steve and Bucky were a package deal. Londyn scoffed. They had no idea how different the two of them were. She could never date Bucky. He was a kid trapped in a grown man's body and a slob. The man couldn't clean to save his life.

Sucking her teeth and continuing to read. Londyn did her best not to pay attention to Steve's gaze. She was steadfast. She never made eye contact with him. Londyn was well aware that her actions may cause some strife between her and Steve. She was pissed. Steve had pretty much told her what she was going to do. Who made him the boss of her? She sure didn't. She didn't make any of the Avengers the boss of her. A part of her was also seriously upset he infringed on her get away time alone.

Deciding that she did not want to spend the flight flagrantly ignoring him she would go to the bedroom and relax in there. She was not in a mood to deal with him just yet.

An hour into the flight Steve had a mind to go in the bedroom and give Londyn a piece of his mind again. She needed to grow up. A woman had never had such of a hold over him. Tony assured him if he put his foot down with Londyn she would see things his way. He couldn't help but feel maybe Tony was wrong. If anything it seemed to only create more distance between them.

Londyn was the constant subject of his thoughts, the good the bad and the ugly. She had no idea how much he loved her.

The flight attendant set down a fresh bottle of water and warm towel. She was a tall leggy blond. Looked like she should be a movie star. Not breathtakingly beautiful but she was a looker. Steve offered her a thankful smile. The woman seemed to light up at his grateful gesture.

"Do let me know if you need anything else sir." The woman gently patted Steve on his shoulder and scurried away.

Londyn busied herself getting comfortable. Slipping off her tennis shoes and removing her jacket she slid into the bed. She was tired and she was depressed. This entire week had been a nightmare. From Steve to confessing his love for her and sleeping with Brock. Her emotions were like vultures swarming a carcass. Her being the carcass and her feelings being the vultures.

Laying down in the bed she covered her face with a pillow and began to cry. She knew she needed to let Brock go. There was no way they could have a future. Even if he somehow managed to be cured and help the team take down HYDRA, how could she move forward with him? She would always be living in fear and looking over her shoulder. Then there was Steve. He was a good person. Could she love him? Was she even ready to love him? As much as she liked him being aggressive that was not the Steve she was used to. It reminded her so much of Brock. She never really had a voice. It was always his way. She did not want another relationship like that. This was the only thing that she was certain of.

Steve gently tapped on the door and waited for a response. He just wanted to talk to Londyn. Like they did the night they all went out. She was unguarded and very willing to open up to him. He wanted to see that Londyn again. After another knock and no response, Steve twisted the doorknob and gently opened the door peering in. He spotted Londyn laying on the bed with a pillow over her face. He stepped in and closed the door. Soft sniffling was coming from the bed. Londyn was crying. Was it because of him?

"Go away." Londyn groaned from the underside of the pillow.

"I just want to talk." Steve paced over to the bed and sat behind her. Placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't want to talk. Especially to you."

"Londyn please, I'm sorry if you're crying because of me. Let me fix it." Steve tried to remove the pillow from her face and Londyn bumped him with her hip and scooted away from him. It did not deter Steve. He propped himself up on his side and slid closer to her.

"Londyn, don't shut me out. Please. You can say anything just say something."

Londyn rolled her eyes. He wanted her to say anything well fine. Sitting up in the bed Londyn eyes were wet from her tears. Her eyes held a red tint and were swollen. She turned so she could face Steve who had also sat up.

"You're rushing me." she crossed her arms and stared at him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Today you told me I'm selfish and I'm a brat because I guard my feelings and I don't say much and because I run away, that's unfair. I thought us hanging out yesterday was a good thing and I had fun with you. Then when I wanted to leave to get away for reasons unknown to you, you attack me. You pretty much say my feelings don't matter. You didn't even take the time out to ask me what was wrong or why I felt like I needed to get away from all of you. Yea it was the media, but also Brock. When he finds out he is not going to be thrilled. He is going to be angry. I don't know how I'm going to explain-"

"Why do you need to explain yourself to him?" Steve interrupted her and Londyn let out a roar of frustration.

"What do you mean why?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and murmured to herself 'I feel like I'm talking to Bucky'

"Hey, that was rude." Steve snorted as he crossed his arms.

Londyn took the pillow that was in her lap and hit Steve with it. She snapped her fingers in his face.

"Listen, I'm serious. He is going to be mad. Whether you realize it or not he is vindictive. What if he decides to not help you guys take down HYDRA huh? What then? What if his team becomes a bigger problem for you? All of this falls on my shoulders. I vouched for him, I trusted him. Even with all that being said he will not let me go. When I saw him he asked me had I been with anyone else. The look in his eye was...I can place it. I was horny it had been a long time and I missed him so much, I didn't think much of it then but when I replay that small moment back in my mind, I don't know what he would've done if the answer had been yes."

Londyn was genuinely worried. So much more was going on than just let's just be together. She looked at Steve imploring him to say something. Steve wanted to come clean he had to. All her worry was for not. He would be dead in a year. What could he do from the grave?

"Londyn listen, I need to tell you something. Don't be mad okay."

Londyn's normally calm demeanor shifted. Her face grimaced and her green eyes flashed with fury.

"You better start talking right now Steve."

"Bruce analyzed the bacteria and his body is deteriorating, Bruce believes he has only a year left to live maybe a little longer."

Londyn got off the bed and backed away from Steve. Her hands closed into fist her eyes narrowed.

"What? You're lying he would've told me...does...does he know?"

Steve lifted himself off the bed and stood in front of Londyn. He reached out his hands and grabbed her shoulders.

"He knows Londyn. He told Stark not to tell you. Stark didn't want me to tell you. His intentions were good I swear."

Londyn pulled away from him aggressively.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know how i feel about not being told something, your face knows too!"

Londyn was seething. Her nostrils were flared her tiny hands still clenched her brown cheeks flushed.

"Londyn I know that's why I'm telling you-"

"No you are only telling me because you think this is the end-all problem fixer! It's not." Londyn was yelling. Her voice could be heard by the stewardess. Who unfortunately for her thought it would be a good time to stick her nose where it didn't belong. She didn't even bother knocking on the door.

"Is everything okay in here?" She poked her head through the door. Londyn's now murderous gaze turned to her.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

The stewardess opened up the door further and stepped inside. Challenging Londyn's gaze.

"I heard you yelling and I wanted to make sure the Captain was okay."

"You have got to be the stupidest person on the planet. You came in here to see if Captain America was okay?"

Londyn stepped closer to the woman who held up her chin defiantly.

"He is Captain America, you know fights aliens and bad guys and you were worried about his safety with me? Nah, you wanted to be nosy. Get the fuck out before I make Stark fire you and you will be finding your own way home to wherever the hell it is we are going!"

The stewardess' mouth flew open and her hands dropped to her side. Londyn smirked and pointed to the door. Her eyes challenging her to say something else. The stewardess turned and left, gently closing the door behind her. Londyn turned to face Steve. Her eyes held anger but it was just an illusion. He had inadvertently hurt her feelings again.

Londyn sat down in a lounge chair near the T.V. her shoulders slumped in defeat, her eyes drooped the corners of her mouth pulling down.

"Londyn I was going to tell you I swear. I just wanted to tell you at the right time. As for my actions yesterday…" Steve crouched down in front of her his hand resting on her knee.

"...Tony suggested I take charge. I wasn't trying to scare you or make you feel pressured. I feel a little lost because i don't know how you feel about me."

Londyn let out a little laugh. Her hand came to rest on top of Steve's. Her narrow fingers sliding under his hand.

"Do not take relationship advice from Tony. He is hardly qualified. Especially when it comes to me."

Her eyes held amusement.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you it's just all a lot for me to deal with. I've never really been good at communicating my feelings."

Steve tilted her face down so he could get a better look at her.

"What do you want?"

"To not be lied to. I want you to trust my judgement and respect my space. If I don't want to talk about it let it be. I promise to come to you when I'm ready."

Londyn stood up and Steve with her. Londyn did something that shocked Steve. She hugged him. Londyn's arms snaked around his middle her head rested on his shoulders. Steve's body melted into hers. All of Londyn's worries seemed to disappear and all her fears gone. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and squeezed him. Her hands rubbed his back offering him comfort. Londyn pulled away and looked up at him.

"I want this. Caring Steve. Concerned Steve. I know we have a long way to go but I like the idea of a we." Londyn was a little embarrassed so she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Steve smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I promise I won't keep anything from you and to give you your space." Steve led Londyn back over to the bed and pulled her down so they could lay next to each other. He opened the nightstand drawer and fished around for the remote to the T.V.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going and why I need my passport?" Londyn asked nuzzling his shoulder and draping her leg across his.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Steve responded flipping through the channels.

"Well I have had enough surprises, I think you owe me." Londyn kissed his neck and Steve pulled his neck away from her.

"I will not be seduced."

"You will and you'll like it." she made to straddle him but Steve was quicker than her. He was straddling her.

"I'm not doubting that, but I think I rather seduce you." Steve kissed her lips then her chin. Londyn wiggled and tried to get away.

"Not fair." She pouted her lips and Steve gave them a nibble. Londyn took advantage and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Steve gasped and removed one of his hands from her arms and Londyn pushed him off of her and straddled him. Her butt resting on stomach.

"Tell me or else." She smiled down at him hovering her face inches above his lips.

"I'll tell you where we're going if you tell me who taught you how to do that." He was referring to how she pinned him down.

Londyn rolled her eyes. She peppered kisses along his collarbone. How long had he been fighting next to the Black Widow?

"You know…" she trailed off as she traced circular patterns with her tongue.

"...Nat taught me." she sat up and waited for him to respond.

"Seychelles." he replied and pulled her down to kiss him again. Londyn lost herself in the kiss for just a moment and then pulled away and scrambled off the bed. Steve sat up confused.

"Wait a minute, isn't that where Prince William took Kate?"

"Yea that's what Tony said." Steve replied adjusting himself.

"Holy crap! This is so freaking awesome!" Londyn was pacing back and forth trying to wrap her head around how she was going to one of the most exclusive and exotic vacation destinations.

"Tony said you would say that."

"Oh my god I am so freaking excited right now. I need to go shopping though I-"

"Tony said you would say that too." Steve pulled out his wallet and offered her a piece of plastic. She walked over to him and snatched it out of his hands.

"What else did Tony say I would say?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the plush carpet.

"I don't remember."

"Yea I'm sure you don't." Londyn let out a yawn and stretched her her arms.

"You should get some rest. We have a long flight." Londyn nodded and set the credit card down on the nightstand and pulled back the blankets and slid into bed. Steve cuddled next to her.

"I should probably go apologize to the Flight attendant huh?"

Steve let out a sigh.

"Sleep. You can apologize later." Londyn gave him a quick peck on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder. She was so excited for her vacation. Her eyes fluttered closed and within minutes she was sleeping peacefully in Steve's arms.

 **A/N: Well looks like Brocks true colors are coming out. I have always been a firm believer if you love someone let them go. If you truly love them you want nothing more than to want them to be happy. I had high hopes for Brock and Londyn. I swear I wanted them to ride off into the sunset. In other news I think Steve is starting to understand Londyn a little bit more now. It takes time. Now this is the last pre-written chapter I have. I have begun to write the next chapter I have a ton of notes so hopefully writes block does not get to me. Also I realize I always end the chapters with Londyn falling asleep. Kind of boring. I will work on that. I am fairly new to writing FF. Enjoy and as always let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

" _ **Actually, I do have doubts, all the time. Any thinking person does. There are so many sides to every question."**_

 _ **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**_

Three days. Londyn and Steve had been in Seychelles for 3 days and had not done the deed yet. The sexual tension was thick. There had been plenty of heated make out sessions, but nothing ever escalated. They had been on hikes, nice dinners, a romantic boat ride, even braving a nice lounge their second night there but still no sex. Londyn swore if Steve even touched her one more time she would explode. It wasn't her from her lack of willingness. It was him and his lack of willingness. He never allowed it to go any further. Londyn was pretty sure his balls had to have matched the color of his eyes by now. So today she was going to spend all day seducing him. If he didn't take the bait she was almost certain he was saving his virtue for his wedding night.

Steve was currently in their private pool swimming laps. Londyn donned her skimpiest red bikini. It was a new one she bought before the got to the tiny island. The top had no straps and she bought it a size smaller so it squeezed her full size C-cups. The bottoms were only covering her ass crack in the shape of a V with ruching. Londyn wrapped herself up in her cover-up robe picked up a book (a book she had no plans on reading) and strutted outside of their villa and onto the lanai. Steve was at the other end of the pool propping himself up on the ledge by his elbows. His eyes watching Londyn like a hawk. She pretended not to even notice him. Her shades were glued to her face as she seductively walked over to a lounge chair. Setting her book down, she slowly undid her robe. Exposing her back first and then letting it pool at her feet. She again bent over very slowly making sure her ass was perfectly angled in Steve's direction as she picked up her book. She carefully sat down and opened her book and began her pretend reading.

Steve was watching. Londyn had definitely gotten his attention and her barely there swimwear had his Super-Soldier sailing at half-mast. He wanted to pick her up and fuck her in the pool but he resisted. He had wanted to fuck her in several places of their villa but he had resisted. Steve did not want to take advantage of Londyn. He knew she felt something for him and pretty much told him she wanted to be with him but Steve wanted her to be sure. He wanted her to love him before he got that personal with her or at the very least wanted her to be 100% sure he was what she wanted. He was no prude by all means but he wanted it to be right. He was thanking his lucky stars that Tony had interrupted them nights ago because he was certain they would've went all the way to pound town. Only to have her regret it the next day. By the way she hauled ass and didn't even wait for him Steve was a little concerned that she acted on impulse and didn't really think things through. Which necessarily wasn't a bad thing but in this particular instance, he didn't want to feel like a wolf stalking a sheep.

Steve swam to the other end of the pool and splashed water onto Londyn. She pulled the book away from her face and pushed her sunglasses up.

"Hey! I'm trying to read here and you're distracting me." Londyn chastised him as she wiped the water off of her leg and sent him a playful smirk.

"Why don't you join me?"

Londyn looked at him like he had just spoken French. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good." She covered her eyes with her sunglasses again and then proceeded to 'read' her book. Londyn was inwardly jumping up and down for joy. Steve had noticed her and was flirting. Phase 1 of let's have sex was working.

Steve splashed water again. This time the water landed on her book, face and hair.

"Steve! You got it in my hair!" Londyn threw the book down and stood up trying to wipe the water out of her intricately done bun.

"Yea, that's the whole point of going swimming you get wet." His eyes crinkled as he tried to repress a smirk.

"I'm obviously not swimming I'm relaxing by the pool." Londyn walked over to the edge of the pool her shadow blocking out the sun.

"Why are you even wearing a bathing suit if you're not going to swim?" Steve pulled himself out of the pool to sit on its ledge. He used air quotations for bathing suit.

"First of all I don't want to get my hair wet and secondly I don't want to swim I'm trying to catch up on my reading. And what's with the 'bathing suit' sarcasm?" Londyn mirrored his gesture and crossed her arms.

"That hardly constitutes as a bathing suit."

"That's weird because I specifically remember picking it up in the swimwear section."

"Yea but it's barely covering your ass...assets. Assets I meant to say assets."

"Don't look at my assets if it makes you uncomfortable Captain."

Londyn gave a mock salute and turned to walk away but she was not so lucky. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and dove back into the pool with her in his arms. Londyn let out a yelp that was quickly drowned out by the water swallowing her up. A few seconds later Steve broke the surface Londyn still in his arms.

"Steve you got my hair wet!" Londyn smacked his chest.

"So what you can fix it again." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Clearly you haven't been schooled in all things black girl!" Londyn pushed him away and turned to leave the pool. Steve grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"I'm mad at you Steve!" Londyn poked her full lips out and Steve had half a mind to kiss them.

"Now that I don't believe."

"Well you better believe it because now I have to go wash and detangle my hair and then style it again!" She tried to pull her hand away but Steve had a firm grip.

"Who knew you looked so much better wet." He used his other hand to splash her face again. Londyn launched herself at Steve which caused his arms to constrict around her waist and hoist her over his shoulder. She was now in the fireman hold.

"Steve put me down." Londyn squirmed which caused her ass to wiggle. Steve just couldn't help himself. He placed a well good smack on said ass. Londyn's eyes flew open and she bit her lip.

"Don't start stuff you don't plan on finishing." Londyn squirmed some more. Her statement rendered Steve speechless.

"Cat got your tongue Captain?" Steve set her back down. Londyn took this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. One of Steve's hands trailed up her bare back and rested below her bikini top the other grabbing her thigh causing her to wrap her legs around him. Her fingers tickling his neck. They started kissing slow and sensually Londyn wrapping her legs tighter around him causing her heat to rub against his length. Steve lowered his head and began to suck on her neck and lick her collarbone. He had already left plenty of marks on her body what was a few more?

"Didn't I just tell you not to start stuff you don't intend to finish?" Londyn asked him in a breathy moan. Steve smirked against her. He pulled away to meet her eyes. Steve released her and Londyn turned on her heels and excited the pool. Not bothering to retrieve her book or robe.

She was pouting. She even stomped her feet as she high tailed it back inside. Steve did feel a little bad messing up her hair. So he waited a few minutes and decided to do a little seducing of his own.

Londyn was a little peeved. It had been fun but her hair being messed up was not a part of the plan. So she was in the shower washing her hair, Lorde playlist blaring away, when Steve snuck his way into the bathroom and into the shower.

The shower was enormous it probably could've housed 5 people and it was open so there were no doors that needed to be slid, pulled or pushed.

"Need some help?" Londyn almost fell on her ass trying to cover her lady bits from Steve.

"It's not like I haven't seen you already." He stepped behind her and began to massage the shampoo into her scalp. Londyn was embarrassed. Sure he had saw her breast but it was mostly in the cover of night. But he had never saw her womanhood before. So she was a little self-conscious. She felt exposed.

"You're nervous" Steve purred in her ear.

"A little bit." Londyn relaxed into his touch. Steve gently pulled her back to rinse the Shampoo out of her hair. Once he was finished he gently led her out of the shower and began to towel her off. He started at her feet and slowly began to work his way up. Londyn fidgeted under his touch.

As Steve worked his way up he paused when reached her hips. Taking in her flawless skin and well-toned stomach, he couldn't help but gently tug at the piercing in her navel.

"You are so beautiful."

Steve continued to dry her off. Londyn became more relaxed. But the time he dried her hair Londyn had forgot just how intimate the gesture of him drying her off was. She was solely focused on how nice it was of him caring for her. Steve was gentle and patient with her. It was a lot more gentle and patient than Brock had ever been.

It made Londyn realize that this was how a normal relationship was supposed to feel. When it was just her and Steve she felt like she could be herself.

When Steve was done he abandoned the towel on the floor and led Londyn to the bed. He sat down and pulled Londyn on top of him.

"I know what you want." He whispered in her ear his fingers trailing down and giving her rump a firm squeeze.

"I just want you to be sure that I'm what you want. I don't want you to want me for my hot body." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Londyn started laughing.

"I think you have been friends with Bucky and Tony way too long because your jokes sound just like theirs. And it's terrible." she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I do want you. I thought I made that clear on the jet? Your body is a plus though. The things I could do to it."

She tickled his sides and he rolled her over. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss. His hands trailed down to her breast and began to caress her already hardened peaks. Londyn moaned into his mouth Steve pressed his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure Londyn?"

"You talk way too much."

She reached down and began to stroke his length. Steve pushing himself into her hand. His lips found their way to her breast where his teeth gently scraped across her nipple.

"Oh my God." Londyn breathed out as she gave his cock a squeeze. Steve bit down on her shoulder. Londyn let out a low growl.

"I need you now. We can explore each other's bodies later." Londyn guided him to her entrance.

With a grunt Steve slowly slid into Londyn. Savoring the way her muscles welcomed him in her. Londyn wrapped her legs around Steve and her hands found their way to his shoulders. Steve set a slow and deep pace. It was very methodical. He occasionally twisted his hips in a circular motion that would send Londyn over the edge. Steve loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. It was more of whimper but it made his blood sing and his pace to quicken. Londyn was finding her release again when Steve's pace had quickened and became harder. Her nails dug into his shoulders her neck was under the mercy of his wicked mouth. A few more thrusts later Londyn's name was falling from Steve's mouth in raspy broken syllables.

Both out of breath and sated Londyn made to move to get out of bed and put some clothes on. Steve stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Londyn cast a glance over her shoulder.

"To put some clothes on."

"No. You won't be needing clothes for the rest of the day. I'm going to show you just how much you've been driving me crazy these past few years."

Londyn fell back onto the bed and Steve kept his word. Well into the early morning he had made love to Londyn all over their Villa. The pool, hot tub shower, private beach, the waterfall off of the hiking trail, the patio where they ate their breakfast, and all over the floor. Londyn had never in her life had been so thoroughly ravaged before.

* * *

Steve walked into the bedroom of the jet to see Londyn casually scrolling through pictures on her iPad. He handed her a mug of tea and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Here is you sugar flavored tea Baby Doll."

Londyn smiled at him blushing a little. She wouldn't admit it but she really liked when he called her Baby Doll. She liked it way more than Brock calling her kitten.

"So I want to check with you first but I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind if I posted some of our pictures?

Steve positioned himself up against the headboard and picked up the remote.

"I don't care if you want the world to know what I already do." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And what do you know?" Londyn asked seductively.

Steve didn't take his eyes off of the t.v

"Two things. First one is you are my best girl and the world should know. The second one is you have about 10 minutes until you join the mile high club. So post away. Your time starts now."

Londyn bit her lip subconsciously and began to rifle through the pictures. She came across the one where they did the dirty dancing lift in the pool. She had the housekeeper take the picture and it came out great. They both were looking into each other's eyes. Her arms were holding onto his and her legs were not completely straight but it made the picture that much more fun and real. She uploaded the picture and captioned it "Having the time of my life **#Seychelles** " Scrolling through more photo's she came across one she didn't take. It was picture of her sleeping and Steve was kissing her cheek. His eyes were closed and his hand resting on her hip. She smiled to herself and uploaded that one was well. "I'm his **#Bestgirl**." She flicked her eyes up and watched Steve as he continued to rifle through the channels. Wendy Williams would have a field day very soon. Tossing the iPad aside Londyn crawled up to Steve to help him get started on his 'mile high' fantasy.

Brock hung up the phone and got ready to meet Londyn. She had no idea how angry he was with her. She would learn to know her place and forgive him in time. Brock put out an alert to ready his team. He headed out of the compound and into a black SUV where he waited for Jack and his girl. A few other agents would be providing air support and would leave later once their plan was in motion. He was meeting Londyn at an abandoned warehouse outside of the city limits. Of course she assured him she would come alone, he knew it was a lie. Her voice had been shaky and he had saw more pictures from her getaway with Steve. He had never put his hands on Londyn but the thought of her with him made him want to strangle the life out of her. Brock cleared his mind. He needed to go in calm and with a level head he grimaced, he would be anything but calm.

 **BACK AT THE TOWER**

Nat circled Londyn checking her appearance.

"I don't like this Tony." Nat crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg.

"He was way too calm on the phone. I could practically hear the rage he was so calm."

Londyn rolled her eyes.

"Look you guys, I know you hate Brock but he said he had more information that he wants to give to me. He wants to see me. I mean I guess I do owe him some sort of explanation about Steve and me. He probably is upset but he wouldn't physically hurt me."

Londyn was unsure if she actually believed that but Brock had never hit her before so she pushed the feelings of uneasiness aside and spoke up again.

"Look you'll be watching if he does try and hurt me and everything will be fine. We need to talk I need to tell him that I'm done. It's not for him it's for me I need this."

Bucky got out of his seat and walked out of the lab. He was visibly upset. All day he had protested her going and walking in there alone. He couldn't understand why Steve didn't put his foot down. He knew how Rumlow operated this was sketchy. They hadn't even taken down the second HYDRA base yet here he was dangling more info just to see Londyn. It was a trap. He knew it Nat knew even bird brain knew it. But everyone wanted to get more info was willing to put Londyn at risk. He didn't understand it.

Londyn watched Bucky angrily walk out of the room. She felt bad. He would get over it and they could watch movies and eat Sushi when she got back tonight.

Nat waited until Bucky disappeared down the hall.

"Tony, Bruce could you give us a second?" Nat asked flashing Bruce a seductive gaze. Bruce fumbled over his words and managed an "Okay."

Nat watched them file out of the room and pulled up a chair in front of Londyn. She was not going to sugarcoat anything for her. She needed to know what was at risk.

"Look Londyn, I know you tend to be reserved and usually don't like to speak up and you also like to bottle your emotions and always see the good in people but Brock is dangerous. I know, I know you've heard this before but let me just lay it out for you okay. Over a week ago he came back into your life after 3 years of nothing. No hidden messaged not post cards nothing. He could've contacted you at any time and we would have told you, granted we would have searched the ends of the earth to try and find him but still we would have told you. Regardless of that bull shit he fed you about being infected. He's communicating with you now. Everyone in this entire country saw the way you danced with Steve, they even saw the pictures you shared of your trip with him. He is angry I'm sure of it. In his mind you belong to him, he owns you. Do you think for one second he wouldn't hurt any of us to get to you or even hurt you? Do we mean so little to you?"

Nat's gaze was intense.

"Of course you guys mean the world to me. I guess I didn't think about the deeply. I would choose any one of you over Brock any day." Londyn burst into tears and Nat pulled her into a hug. She didn't mean to make Londyn cry she just wanted to make sure Londyn had her head on straight. Rubbing her back in soothing circles she waited for Londyn to calm down.

Once Londyn gained her composure she pulled away from Nat and used the back of her hand to wipe her tears.

"So what do I do now?" her lips were trembling her bright green eyes blinking back tears.

"I'm going to go with you inside. If he wants to talk he can talk with me there I promise I won't say anything and the two of you can hash it out." Nat placed her hand on Londyn's shoulder.

"I want you to be safe. Steve would feel a lot better too. If he tries anything at least you can run away while I beat his ass." Londyn let out a chuckle. The two women stood up and Londyn pulled Nat into another hug.

"I love you Natasha. Thank you for everything."

Natasha hugged Londyn back. During Londyn's time at the tower Natasha had become close with her. Not as close as Bucky but she knew enough to know that her relationship with Brock had been anything but healthy. He was controlling and psychologically abusive to her. Nat didn't even know if Londyn realized how damaging their relationship had been. She would talk to her another day about it but right now they needed to head out to go meet Brock.

 **SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF THE CITY**

Steve walked around to Londyn's side of the truck and opened the door for her to step out. Londyn was wearing destroyed jeans and a pair of retro addition Jordan's and a black and red t-shirt. The only reason he knew what kind of shoes she was wearing was because her and Bucky had an argument on the way over about which pair they were. Londyn had of course proved him wrong to which he owed her a new pair of Jordan's that were coming out that week. He all but had to yell at both of them to stop arguing, to which they then started ganging up on him. In the end though it took his mind off of her meeting Brock.

Her hair was in a French braid and she wore no makeup. He was thankful for that. He did not want her looking too sexy for her last encounter with her ex. Although her jeans were hugging her in all the right places and shirt was a size to small causing it to rise up and show her belly and hug her breast. He would definitely be ripping it off of her later.

Stepping out of the truck, Steve shut the door and immediately embraced her. To which she gleefully returned.

"Be careful Londyn, if at any moment you feel uncomfortable say the words and you and Natasha will leave. Do you understand?" Steve held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Londyn deepened the kiss her tongue attacking his her teeth aggressively nibbling his bottom lip. She broke the kiss and hugged him again. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I love you." She didn't give Steve a chance to respond. She quickly pulled away and walked towards a waiting Natasha decked out in her skin tight cat suit. A stunned Steve watched her walk away processing her words to him.

"You know our comms are live and we all heard that right?" Natasha teased which caused Londyn to blush profusely.

"No, I didn't."

"Listen here princess we are going to have a long chat about the worst times to tell someone you love them."

"Hawkward." Clint chimed in.

"Tony mind your business." Steve's tone was serious.

"Mind my business? She just made it everyone's business thank you very much."

"Okay can we all just focus?" Clint chimed in again.

Londyn let out a laugh.

"I have a feeling this is how you guys argue on normal missions."

"You have no idea doll." Buck was rolling his eyes as he was getting into position outside near Clint."

"Okay guys enough." Natasha spoke into the comm.

"Are you ready Londyn?"

She nodded her head and the two of them stepped inside. Nat turned on their body cameras while entering.

The warehouse appeared to have been abandoned for a while. Pieces of the roof were missing letting in the bright rays of the sun. The floor had definitely seen better days. About 50 ft. in front of them there was a staircase that looked like something out of a horror movie the bannister was old and rickety it appeared to have dried blood or some kind of brown goo dried to it. Walking up the staircase they were met with a platform that housed some kind of weird looking machine. It looked like something in Tony's lab but more outdated.

"This an old robotics research facility."

Londyn turned towards the voice and it was Brock shuffling down another set of stairs she hadn't noticed before. She would make a terrible spy.

Londyn smiled and walked over to Brock and gave him a hug. Even though she had no desire to be with him she wasn't going to be cold and treat him like a stranger. Brock hugged her in return and planted a kiss on her cheek. Londyn flushed a little. Tony's voice echoed in her ear.

"Way to close cupcake."

Londyn was about to say something when Steve beat her to it.

"Tony for the love of God shut up."

A cacophony of yes' and thank you's rang out.

"I asked you to come alone Londyn." Brock's whiskey colored eyes were neutral his tone was upset. Londyn fidgeted with her bracelet.

"I know but the team didn't think it was a good idea. Nat is just here for just in case. Not to talk." She could barely look him in the eye.

"Just in case? Just in case what?" Brock crossed his arms his eyes boring into Londyn's.

"Look I um...can we just-"

"I'm here in case you put your filthy HYDRA hands on her and try anything stupid asshole. Now get down to business." Natasha barked at him pressing her back against the railing and flicking him off in the process.

Brock gave her a sadistic smirk. If she only knew.

"Listen forget about everyone being here and let's just talk okay?" Londyn gently grabbed his arm and led him a tiny distance away from Nat.

"You want to talk? Fine. Care to explain why the fuck you have been tongue fucking Captain America and going on vacations with him?"

Londyn cringed a little bit.

"I'm sure Tongue Fu-"

"Tony, I swear to God if you don't shut up I will sabotage your lab." Steve cut him off.

"Hello, Earth to Londyn!" Brock snapped his fingers in her face. She froze. On the ride over she had rehearsed how she was going to tell him in her head. But now standing face to face with him it was a little harder than she anticipated.

"So you have nothing to say huh? Fine Londyn I'll do all the talking. You were never one for confrontation anyway. Always the timid little mouse. Last week who was it that was riding my dick begging me not to leave her again huh? Who came to my Hotel room willingly?"

"Brock stop." Londyn whispered. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Brock stop, no Londyn I specifically remember you saying don't stop. In fact I remember you begging for me to fuck you. I think you exact words were 'Harder, please Brock I love you so much.'" He let out a laugh.

"I wonder if the good Captain knows how many fingers you like in that tight little pussy, or if he knows your favorite position. Does he know you like it rough? Hmm? Hair pulled while you take it from behind. Does he know what that sinful little mouth of yours can d-"

Londyn had had enough.

"I said stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. And pushed him out of her face.

"You want everyone to know I fucked you? Huh? Does that make you feel good to belittle me and make me feel like less of a person for still loving you?"

"I should have brought popcorn."

"Tony!"

"Right, right, lab sabotage got it."

"That's right Brock I fucked you, I missed you. You were gone for so long and I missed having you around I missed spending time with you. I missed looking forward what our daughter would look like." A sob escaped Londyn's mouth. She tried to cover it with her hand.

Brock's eyes widened. He had never known the sex of their baby. It had never even occurred to him to try and find out. Londyn swallowed the lump in her throat and found courage she didn't know she was capable of.

"Yea, that's right daughter. You didn't even know. I'm not surprised though. You seem to know everything about me and what I'm doing. You want to sit here and judge me for getting over you when you left me no choice. I thought I still needed you. I thought we could still have something. I'm sorry if I led you on. I didn't realize how much I didn't need you anymore until after I saw you again. Oh and for your information Steve knows exactly how I like it. Maybe you should ask him for some pointe-"

Slap. Londyn fell down to the ground her shoulder and head breaking her fall. Her vision was swimming. She didn't even hear Nat give the signal for the team to move. She lifted her hand to her lip. It was bleeding and her shoulder hurt every time she moved. It took Londyn a second to register there was gunfire. Flipping herself over Londyn army crawled around the machine keeping her head low and arm pressed as far against the ground as she could.

"Londyn? Baby Doll? Goddammit answer me?"

Steve was yelling into the comms. He was trying to find a way to get inside the warehouse. The entrance Nat and Londyn had taken had become crawling with HYDRA agents and there was even their own version of a Quinjet. They had definitely underestimated Brock bringing this much fire power. Half the team had been left behind.

Londyn was trembling with fear. She had practiced with team several times. She was even a good shot when they were practicing in the range. However there was nothing like being caught in the middle of a gunfight with bullets zipping by inches away from killing you. Her hands were shaking and she felt like vomiting. She was either having a panic attack or suffering from the side effects of concussion. Either way Londyn was hopelessly helpless.

As soon as Brock had struck Londyn he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Natasha, leaving her no other option than to jump over the railing, leaving Londyn behind. Bucky had provided her with cover while she tried to get into a better position. It was getting difficult Hydra agents were swarming them like a stepped on anthill.

Londyn yelled out in pain as a bullet found its way into her thigh. That's when she heard Steve screaming her name in her ear.

"Londyn please answer me."

Londyn pressed a shaky hand to her bleeding thigh and tried to respond to Steve. When she opened her mouth she began retching uncontrollably. Londyn's retching was interrupted as Brock had made his way to her and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards the railing on the far left hand side of the machine. Her screaming could be heard by all.

Brock pushed her off the side her already broken body receiving more bruises as she came crashing down to the floor.

"Air support what's your ETA?" Brock yelled into his ear piece.

"Jesus Christ watch where the fuck you guys are shooting the target has been hit."

Brock leaned down to check Londyn's thigh. It looked like the bullet had gone through but she needed medical attention soon. He scooped Londyn up and cradled her in his arms.

Londyn's body was protesting against every single movement. She could barely hold her head up and focus. She knew she was being carried but didn't know by whom. She was floating in and out of consciousness. Willing herself to stay awake her eyes focused on Brock. Using her last bit of strength she began to flail and kick as much as she could in his arms.

"Londyn I swear to God I will put a bullet through your skull right now if you don't stop fucking moving." Brock's tone was deadly. It sent a chill through her body. The only thing Londyn could do was scream for Steve.

Steve finally heard her voice screaming his name. His heart broke. He was fighting a swarm of agents that seemingly appeared out of nowhere desperately trying to kill his way to rescue his Londyn.

"Bucky, Clint please tell me you have eyes on Londyn."

Bucky was now leaving his nest with Clint their position had been compromised.

"No eyes but her tracker is showing up on the Northwest side of the building."

"Tony, Sam?" Steve asked.

"Yea Cap I'm working on it." Tony let out a grunt as he tried to avoid the jet that was tailing him.

"I'm grounded captain." Came Sam's short reply.

"Shit."

"Language." Clint reprimanded

"I'm always doing the dirty work for you boys. Don't worry captain I'm in pursuit." Natasha sounded a little breathless as she replied.

Londyn was terrified. If Brock managed to get her away from her friends she couldn't even fathom what he had in store for her. Brock rounded the corner and kicked open a set of metal doors. There waiting for him was Jack's girlfriend Ambrosia. She popped open the trunk to the SUV and Brock set Londyn down. Ambrosia did a quick scan of her body and snatched off the bracelet she was wearing and removed Londyn's earpiece she yanked the small button on her shirt off too. It would be terrible to forget the body camera. She hopped down and help Brock close the doors. He walked around to the driver seat and sped off. The last thing Londyn saw before she lost consciousness was Iron man shooting down one of the helicopters.

Ambrosia took off running and met with another agent. She quickly handed off the tracker and the ear piece and took off through the woods to the rendezvous point.

By the time Nat had caught up to the tracker she thought was Londyn it was too late. Nat rendered the agent unconscious and checked back in with the team. The Hydra agents that weren't dead by their hands had killed themselves. They would later find out they had cyanide tablets embedded into their teeth.

By the time the rest of the team arrived a cleanup crew had been dispatched and more than 75% of the warehouse had been cleaned. Steve was huddled up with Nat and the agent that they had captured when Bucky, after being cleared by the emt's walked up to them. Steve turned around and was met with a swift punch from Bucky's flesh hand.

"What the fuck Bucky."

Clint and Thor made to break them up but Natasha and Sam motioned them not too.

"She's gone because of you!"

Bucky spat and tackled Steve the ground. The two of them started wrestling. Nat signaled for Thor and Clint to break it up and they did. Steve wiped his now bleeding lip and Bucky wiped his the top of his eye.

"I told you to reschedule. I begged you to let her pick the place and I begged you to assign the entire team. But you doubted me. You trusted Brocks judgement above my own. I called this and you didn't listen. Now she is gone. That bastard is going to do God knows what to her and it's all your fault. You are supposed to be the leader. Her lover. You practically handed her to him."

Bucky turned on his heels before anyone could see tears fall from his eyes. He needed to get away. His best friend was gone. The one person who looked at him like he had never done any wrong was gone. In the hands of HYDRA. It was a fate he wouldn't wish on anyone. He just hoped that when the time came for her death they would make it swift.

 **A/N: Possibly my favorite chapter… I'm so sorry if you were rooting for Brock. I tried. He's just too much of an asshole to have any redeeming qualities. It's his own fault. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Leave my loneliness unbroken..."**_

 _ **-Edgar Allan Poe**_

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been writing away and just got carried away. I'm not into long drawn on kidnappings so Londyn's rescue is coming soon. I also want to point out that this will not be a love triangle. I just wanted to give Bucky and Londyn a little connection for a sequel that may or may not be in the works but I am determined to finish this story first and my Saving Me story. I haven't posted it on this site because well I'm lazy. But it's on my account same pen name. I know it's a little short but I didn't want to dive to deep into Bucky's romantic feelings. Anyway so sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be up no later than Friday. As always enjoy.**

 _Londyn knew she wasn't suppose to be up here but she couldn't help it. She was curious. She wanted to at least see what Steve's friend looked like in person. She had heard he was a brainwashed super-soldier, one that her husband had helped maintain control over. She wanted to see an actual victim. She needed to at least meet him and explain to him how sorry she was for not seeing the bad side of the love of her life. So here she was standing in front of the containment room with a tray of food and a few books to read._

 _Looking through the two-way window Londyn's eyes fell upon the dark haired stranger casually lounging in a chair that faced a window that overlooked the city. He was wearing a tank top and black sweatpants. She couldn't see his face but she could definitely make out the metal appendage he now called and arm. Lightly rapping her fingers on the glass to gain his attention, the soldier turned around and his stormy blue eyes met her wild green orbs._

 _"I brought you some food, if you're hungry." Londyn held up the tray to the window to show him he was telling the truth._

 _"Slide it under the door." Bucky turned back around and continued to stare out the window._

 _"Well you're not a dog I'm not going to slide you some food under the door. Besides i made some for me too I was thinking we could eat some lunch together…" Her voice trailed off as the man rose from his seat and walked over to the window._

 _"I don't want company. I rather be alone."_

 _Londyn rolled her eyes._

 _"Nobody wants to really be alone. You just want to punish yourself. So you think that isolating yourself is going to make amends for all the things you've done and didn't do. Well it won't. It only makes the drop that much longer. It only makes the screaming from the fall last forever."_

 _Bucky eyed her up and down. She was a very pretty girl. He could see why her name came up a lot when he and Steve actually had normal conversations._

 _"How would you know what falling is like?" His words held much malice but it didn't deter Londyn from replying._

 _"I was married to Brock Rumlow. I think i know a thing or two about falling." Londyn's eyes casted down to look at the food on the tray._

 _Bucky's eyes widened with surprise. She was living here in the tower so obviously if she was a terrible person she wouldn't be here unsupervised. He took a step back and gestured to the door. Londyn smiled up and him brightly and punched in the code to step into his room._

 _She walked over to the table and took a seat. Bucky joined her. Londyn busied herself with unloading the tray._

 _"I made some homemade mac and cheese. It's my grandma's recipe. I hope you like it."_

 _Bucky picked up his fork and started eating. A comfortable silence passed between them._

 _"So I take it you snuck up here didn't you?" He asked between bites._

 _Londyn smirked._

 _"I did not sneak. I'm sure by now the A.I has alerted Tony and Steve._

 _Bucky nodded his head. He knew Steve was going to be pissed discovering her in here but figured the girl could definitely hold her own. He could easily see why Steve liked her. Even though the words were never spoken directly out of his mouth. He had known Steve all his life really. When Steve like a gal it wasn't hard to tell._

 _Londyn set down her fork and picked up one of the books she brought for him to read._

 _"I brought you some literature. It's nothing fancy but everyone should know the story of Harry Potter. At least read the books before you watch the movies. So you can feel all of your feelings."_

 _Bucky let out a chuckle. She was absolutely adorable and a breath of fresh air. No one had even mentioned anything about the new age. Everything was about the past or his time spent in HYDRA. He welcomed her cheeriness._

 _"I'll take a look." He muttered and finished his last few bites of his food. Londyn cleared her throat and began to put all the used dishes back onto the tray. Just as she was about to speak up the doors flew open and in walked Tony and Steve._

 _"Londyn what do you think you are doing?" Steve asked with his eyes narrowed. Tony's own face mirroring Steve's._

 _Londyn gave her signature eye roll._

 _"I was having lunch until you two assholes came barging it like there was a fire." She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Bucky and winked. He tried to stifle a chuckle but it didn't go unnoticed by Steve who sent him a death glare._

 _"You can't just steal my pass code and come in here like it's safe. You don't know Bucky and his condition what-"_

 _Londyn stood up and help up her hand effectively silencing him._

 _"You're right I don't know Bucky. But i was trying to make a friend and cheer him up. I thought he could use a fresh face and an empathetic ear. Not some half placed super soldier and drunken vainglorious-superhero constantly pestering him. I figured I could cheer him up a bit about you know , with his depression and all. Talk about something other than HYDRA and his time in the 40's. You guys..." She motioned between him and Tony. "... no offense don't know the first thing about trying to make him at least smile. Something i think Ive done at least 2 times…"_

 _"Three." Bucky interrupted her._

 _"Right three times since I've been here." She crossed her arms and placed all her weight onto her right leg._

 _"Besides you calling him dangerous, or at least were about to, he's hardly dangerous. He's just and emo. An emo who doesn't need us feeling sorry for him. Now get out because Bucky and I were going to discuss all things Harry Potter and if he's lucky I might just braid his hair."_

 _Londyn motioned her hand for them to get lost. Tony let out a chuckle. Bucky with his hair braided would be a site to see._

 _"Oh and for the record Steve, you're birthday hardly constitutes as a 'pass code'" she used her hands to make air quotations. Steve turned around and scowled at her but kept his mouth closed._

 _"And Tony I expect him to have a room made up next to mine by the end of the day. That is all."_

 _Londyn turned on her heels and faced Bucky. Her green eyes were full of mischief and Bucky couldn't help but feel a sense of peace gazing into them._

 _"Now where were we?" Londyn asked plopping herself down onto the couch pulling up her feet and getting comfortable._

Natasha watched as Bucky was in Londyn's room just looking through her picture albums. She had come to speak with him about a possible lead but the sight made her heart stop. After all she could see what no one else could. Buck was in love with his best friend. It was confirmed when he had punched Steve in the face hours earlier. Still no one else seemed to even notice.

"You know she is going to kill you for being in here when she gets back right." Natasha sauntered over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"She will threaten me and yell but I highly doubt she will kill me." Buck bit back.

"Bucky look I know you're upset with Steve but it's not his fault she's gone. The only person who is responsible is Brock. You know and HYDRA."

Bucky looked up at her his eyes holding back unspoken words. Londyn was his only reason for climbing out of his depression. She was his anchor. If they didn't find her soon he was dreading the man he would relapse into.

"I know Bucky. I know how you feel about her." Natasha decided to break the ice.

"You don't know anything." Bucky tried to steer the conversation away from where it was headed.

"Look. I know you love Londyn. I know you are in love with her. Do I know what kind of love that is? No, I can't say that I do but when she comes back you need to tell her."

Buck slammed the album closed.

"NO!" He growled out. "I will not take her away from Steve. He loves her and she loves him. I could never be the kind of man she deserves. I'm fine with her friendship. I don't want to ruin that. No matter how strong my feelings are. Steve is happy. I've never seen him so happy with a woman. Londyn actually smiles when she's with him. I can't come in between that."

Natasha stood up and walked back over to the door.

"I never said you had to. I only said you should get it off of your chest. The decision is yours. When you're done digging your grave you need to come join us in the interrogation room. The HYDRA agent we captured could have a lead as to where she is. I think you could coax it out of him."

Natasha left the room humming a tune to herself. Bucky picked up a picture that had fallen out of the photo album. It was of him and Londyn last Halloween. She decided they were going to dress alike. He was dressed as Gomez from the Addams family and she was dressed as Morticia. They had won the contest Stark had put on. He grabbed the picture and tucked inside of his combat jacket. Rising up he headed towards the makeshift jail cell, Natasha's words weighing heavy on his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Beauty of whatever kind, in its supreme development, invariably excites the sensitive soul to tears.**_

 _ **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**_

Londyn slowly came to being lured from darkness by the faint glow of a T.V. She didn't remember falling asleep with the T.V on. Is must've been Bucky. Widening her eyes Londyn winced. Her head hurt like she had been drinking. _Did Tony throw a party?_ Then that is when everything came flooding back to her. Brock. Londyn groaned and tried to sit up. Her body was so sore she could barely manage. She looked down her body. She was naked. The only thing covering her body was a black silk sheet. Before she could inspect any further she heard the door to the room she was in open and watched as her husband walked through the door.

"Well look who's awake." Brock was carrying a tray of food over to her side of the bed. He sat placed the tray on a stand next to the bed and sat down next to Londyn.

"I was worried about you." He touched her cheek and let his thumb graze her lips. Londyn remained silent.

"Here drink some water." Londyn reached out for the glass and cried out in pain. Her left shoulder hurt like a bitch.

"Oh yea that, it was dislocated. We put it back in place but you will need a sling and not have to use it for a few days. Also there is the matter of your leg. You're lucky the bullet went clean through. You should be able to walk around with little to no help. You may limp a little but you will heal just fine. I even have some medicine to help prevent a scar."

Brick held the glass up to her mouth so she could drink. Quenching her thirst Londyn narrowed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"You hit me."

Brock gave her a sadistic smirk.

"Yes I did." He responded without hesitation. He didn't even bother to offer up an apology. Realizing he was not going to offer any type of apology Londyn decided to get down to business.

"Where am I and why am I here?" She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. She was laying here because of Brock's temper she did not need to invoke his wrath again.

Brock placed the tray of food in her lap.

"You don't recognize where you are? Oh come on Londyn I thought you would at least recognize where I proposed to you. Although it's not the same exact cabin. As for why I think you know why."

Brock tried to feed her a spoonful of the oatmeal. Londyn turned her head.

"You need to eat, you're going to need your strength."

Londyn sneered. She wasn't about to eat shit he made for her.

"Brock listen I know you're upset with me and to some extent you have every right to be but you need to let me go. What are you trying to accomplish by taking me? You do know who will be looking for me right. The Avengers. You know who my best friend is right? You think he's going to just idly sit around while my HYDRA ex-husband just kidnapped me? Are you sure that bacteria isn't causing some delayed brain function, because you clearly have lost your mind."

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. You seem to not remember who helped keep your little friend in check some time ago. Trust me Kitten when I say I am not worried nor am I scared. For when they come for you I will be ready."

"Wait so this is a trap? You expect them to find us? Why not just let me go now?"

Londyn's greens eyes were pleading with him. She was hoping that there was a trace of the Brock she had grown to love in there somewhere.

Brock set down the spoon and rested his hands on her injured leg, giving it a light squeeze. Londyn cried out in pain.

"You broke my heart Londyn. You gave me false hope. You are here because I'm going to give you another chance. I can be forgiving."

Londyn used her good arm to knock the tray onto the floor.

"You want to talk about false hope. What about the fact that you are dying and you knew and didn't tell me. I think that's worse. You were luring me into a false sense of security. Let's be together oh but wait there is a disclaimer I only have a year to live."

Brock stood up and walked over to a desk and pulled out a phone. He busied himself with a text and then diverted his attention back to Londyn.

"Okay so we both made mistakes. We both lied to each other. I can forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

Londyn sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. He just wasn't getting it.

"Brock. It's not about forgiveness. I don't want to be with you. I am afraid of you. I do not trust you. If you think taking me away from the Avengers is suppose to make me love you, you're wrong. I love Steve."

Londyn watched as Brock fell into a jealous rage. He was back onto the bed in 2 strides. His hands wrapped around Londyn's neck.

"Do not speak his name again. You do not love him. He is just a rebound because I haven't been there. I'm your first Londyn. Your first everything. I will never let you go." Brock released her with a shove.

Londyn was crying. She could not stay here. She had to leave. She had to figure out some kind of way to escape or die trying.

"I hate you Brock and I wish I never met you." Londyn rolled on her injured shoulder not giving a damn about the pain.

Brock crawled off of Londyn and went into the adjoining bathroom. There was no way Londyn hated him. She was just upset. How many times had she been upset with him in the past and forgiven and gotten over what he had done. She would see that he could be the man she needed.

* * *

Londyn woke up again the T.V had been turned off and the food on the floor had been cleaned up. A note had been left on the nightstand instructing her to take the pain meds. Londyn decided against it. She was not about to take strange pills left by her crazy husband. Her whole body was protesting against her movements but she was determined to check out her surroundings. Running would be pointless. She was injured and in the middle of upstate New York in the winter. If she did manage to escape her survival skills in the wild were non-existent. She would be dead before she could pick out which direction was north.

Slowly rising from the bed Londyn limped over to the dresser in search of clothes. She was not about to give Brock the wrong impression. He would not be getting any of her goodies. The thought made her gag. A few weeks ago she would have welcomed him to her body. Now the thought of him touching her made her sick. That and her injuries weren't helping she was also pretty sure she lost a good amount of blood. But she was no doctor and didn't know how much was too much. Finding a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt she hastily threw them on. Her body protesting against her.

Walking out of the bedroom Londyn gripped the wall for support. Maybe she should chance it with the pills. She decided against turning around. After what seemed like hours Londyn made it down the hall and into the kitchen. Not bothering with the fridge she snatched a few apples that were on the counter and went to sit down on the couch. She devoured them within minutes. Her isolated peace didn't last long because Brock came through the door.

"You shouldn't have gotten up unassisted. I don't want you to injure yourself." He knelt down beside her on the couch and brushed her hair off of her cheek. Londyn grimaced and turned her head.

"Tell that to my face that you hit."

"Londyn I had to."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You had to slap me? Or what about earlier when you choked me? I guess you had to do that too huh?"

Brock turned his head away from her. Standing up he began to pull off his heavy jacket and remove his boots.

"Kitten, I'm sorry for hitting you I was angry."

"Brock save it. I don't want to hear your lies. You've told enough of them. I don't want to be here or with you. I want a new safe life. With someone who would never even dream of using violence against me or my friends." Londyn words were low and deep. She was not going to sit here and play house with Brock. If he was going to hold her against her will then she was going to let him know just how unhappy her stay here was.

"See kitten you don't have a choice in the matter. You will stay with me and will be mine."

"Tch, at least until you die." Londyn brought her hand up to her mouth. She didn't mean to say that out loud. She could be mean but she didn't want to rub his inevitable death up in his face. Too late now.

"Wow, my kitten has been spending way too much time with Tony. You would have never spoken to me like that years ago. It doesn't matter because if a year is all I have, then a year is all you have too."

"What the fuck do you mean a year is all I have too?"

"Meaning if you don't start playing ball I will inject your ass with my blood and you won't even have a year you will have a few days a most without the proper treatment."

Londyn helped herself off of the couch. She headed back towards the bedroom. She needed to get away from Brock and she needed the pain meds and hopefully they would knock her out so she wouldn't have to listen to Brock's delusional rambling.

Brock followed Londyn into the room and laid down next to her. He gently began to rub her back. Londyn started to tell him to stop but there was no point he wouldn't. As long as he didn't try to do other things she would let it slide for now. She tried her best to ignore him. She let her mind drift off to thoughts of Steve and Bucky.

By the time Bucky was done interrogating the agent he had broken information that made no sense to anyone.

" _He took her to the place where their family began."_

Nobody understood what it meant. Her old apartment in D.C had been checked out. A new couple was living there. Even Brock's old place had been looked into. Bucky was certain the man was lying but had been forced to stop beating him under Steve's command.

Bucky was sitting on the couch next to Wanda. She was reading a book. She sat the book down and glanced over at Bucky who was sulking.

"You're worse than a puppy."

"Oh God not you too."

Wanda smiled and scooted closer to Bucky.

"I may have read your mind when you hit Steve."

Bucky just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Thanks for the invasion of privacy."

"I didn't want you to go all Winter Soldier. I'm sorry. Anyway why are you pouting?"

Bucky began to explain to Wanda what the HYDRA agent had told him. Wanda looked away for a moment and then spoke up.

"Well where their family began. Where did they have a first date? Or where did they get married or what about where they honeymooned. I would even try where he proposed. That's a big step. Asking someone to spend the rest of their life with you."

Bucky jumped off the couch.

"Wanda help me look through her picture albums. There are pictures of her and Brock at a cabin somewhere in upstate New York. F.R.I.D.A.Y please alert the rest of the team to get down here and help immediately. I think I know where Londyn is.

Londyn was feeling really sad. She didn't realize how much she missed everyone until she was faced with not seeing them again. She really just missed Steve though. She wanted to feel arms wrapped around her body. His chest pressed against her back. She wanted him to plant kisses all over her face and tell her he loved her freckles. She thought back to the day they came back from their vacation. She couldn't sleep so she had went to his room and found him tossing and turning. That night they didn't have sex. He just held her and told her how much he loved her. He told her how he would never stop loving her. Even if she didn't say it back. Which at that time she hadn't.

They had even discussed plans for the future. Londyn wanted to pursue her art and Steve promised he would talk to Tony about setting up a little art studio and potentially having someone come in and help her improve. Not that she needed much improvement.

Londyn let out a long drawn out sigh. She also missed Bucky. Her best friend in the entire world. He knew her better than she knew herself. The two of them could relate on so many levels. Maybe it was from her fucked up past with her parents and his time spent with HYDRA. She thought to how he was probably in her room going through her shit. Or probably trying to watch Game of Thrones without her. She thought back to the little personal moments they would share when one of them was having a downwards spiral. She even thought about what if she never came back. Who would understand Bucky the way that she could. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer for him. For his safety. For his mental well being. The last thing she wanted was Bucky to lose his mind because he didn't have her.

Sniffling a little Londyn held back tears. She did not want Brock to question what was wrong with her.

"You know Londyn I would really love to work on a family again."

Brock's hideous words snapped her out of her thoughts of Steve and Bucky..

"I rather drink bleach."

Brock pulled her arm so she was lying on her back. Her head turned to face him.

"You and I both know that is not true."

"Actually it is. I do not want to have kids with someone like you." She tried to roll back over but Brock stopped her.

"What about a few weeks ago in the hotel room? We didn't use protection. Surely you knew it could've been a possibility?"

Londyn started laughing. It caught Brock off guard.

"God you are stupid. I have been on birth control. Every since I lost our baby. I made the decision when I get pregnant again it's going to be planned. I will be married first and my husband and I will actively discuss having a baby. So yea it did cross my mind but I knew I was not going to conceive. However I should've thought about protecting myself from something I can't get rid of. I gambled with that one."

Londyn smiled taunted him.

Brock had had enough of her slick mouth. He grabbed her by her hair which caused her to let out a yelp. He pinned her arms above her head. Not caring when she cried out in pain from her shoulder being sore.

"You fucking little ungrateful bitch. Everything that I have done for you. This is how you talk to me?" Brock's once sweet chocolate eyes darkened and were blazing with fury. His brow was knitted together and his face scrunched in angry lines.

Londyn knew she had poked a sleeping bear but she did not care. So she smiled. Which only infuriated him more.

"Everything that you have done for me? You're joking right? All you have caused me is heartache and suffering. You made me question everything. I am fucked up because of you. What my parents left of me you destroyed the rest. You talk about a family with me. You're out of your fucking mind. Although when I came back from Seychelles Steve and I talked about children and he was a little concerned that I would get pregnant, because we didn't use any protection either. I had to assure him I wouldn't get pregnant. He looked almost a little sad. But who knows maybe Super Soldier serum trump's birth control. I sure wouldn't mind having his babies."

If Brock was angry before it was nothing compared to the feelings of rage that washed over him. He got off the bed and scooped up Londyn with him. He was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget. Kicking open the door across the room, he let out a slew of curses. There was various lab equipment set up and then in the corner there sat a large container that was plugged into the wall. Around the bottom it was glowing a faint blue color and was rectangular in shape. _The fuck is that?_ Londyn wondered to herself. Brock forced her down onto the floor and began to rip her clothes from her body.

"I have had enough of that mouth Kitten. Well I have had enough of what comes out of it. Not what goes in."

Brock walked over to the odd looking machine and punched in some numbers. Londyn sat up and tried to cover herself with the broken clothing. Brock turned his head back to face her and he smirked.

"You won't be needing those Kitten. Not for what I have planned."

He turned back around and the top of the machine slid back and Brock paced back over to Londyn.

Fear began to curl its way into Londyn's blood. Was Brock about to rape her? She didn't even have time to process her mind's allegations as she was dragged over to the high-tech coffin and hastily thrown in. Her leg was throbbing and her shoulder was screaming. Brock hovered over the opening and looked down at her.

"You are going to spend the night in here. With no clothes and no food. I am trying my hardest to get you to see things my way and you are fighting me every step of the way. I don't get it. You have no power over me yet you still provoke me. Why?"

Londyn's wide eyes remained glued to his. He took it as a silent 'I don't know'.

"You think because I love you that I will not hurt you? You are wrong. As you said I will die. Which means I have nothing to lose. I warned you earlier. Now you get to sleep where your old pal got to sleep when his memories were coming back. It's completely soundproof and dark. Don't worry about breathing, there is plenty of air. get some sleep pumpkin."

Brock slid the lid of the container closed. Making no more attempt to try and reason with Londyn. If she wanted to rebel against him then he would show her exactly how rebels were treated. This was no longer a democracy. It was officially a Brock-tatorship.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Small update. Next chapter it goes down. Trigger warning. Rape.**

"What's our ETA?" Steve asked from the back of the jet. They were in route to the cabin they believed Brock was holding Londyn. It had taken them three hours to sift through her pictures and locate the cabin. Then another 4 to actually use the satellite to pull images up. They narrowed it down to two cabins. They would take the Quinjet to a remote location and hike the rest of the way. They wanted to scope out the place before they stormed the castle. Steve was bouncing on the balls of his feet. It had almost been a full 72 hours since he had seen Londyn and he hoped he would find her relatively unharmed. From the surveillance at the warehouse they all determined she had been shot. Hopefully Brock had gotten her some medical attention.

Bucky was decked out in his Winter Soldier gear facemask and goggles included. His expression underneath it all, was murderous. He had wanted to just head over to the cabin as soon as they had narrowed down where she was. But Steve wanted to wait. He wanted to make sure she would not get hurt in the process and didn't want the team to be walking into a trap. It would be pointless to attempt to save Londyn if they were all going to die in the process leaving her utterly alone.

So here he sat counting the seconds (Literally) until they touched down.

* * *

Brock knew it was time to pull Londyn out of the chamber but he wanted to make sure she would be compliant. He hadn't so much as heard a peep from her since he placed here there. He had checked on her a few times through the monitor. If she wasn't crying she was sleeping. If she wasn't sleeping she was talking to herself. He had broken her. She was muttering incoherently and darting her eyes to and from. He felt a little bad but it was the only way to persuade her mind. After all her feelings for him were still there he just needed a blank slate to bring them to the surface. He did not want to mistreat Londyn. If anyone else had dared to touch her he would smite them where they stood. He justified his actions because he felt that she was his and no one else's. Nobody else deserved her. He would be damned if Steve thought he was going to get a happily ever after with her.

Brock walked over to the machine and opened the lid. Londyn squinted as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

"Are you ready to come out and behave?"

"..."

Londyn remained silent. She could barely form a coherent thought. The isolation had proved taxing on her and she would do almost anything to not have to go back inside. Brock gently lifted her out of the machine and carried her to the other bedroom's bathroom.

"You need a shower. Hurry up dinner will be ready by the time you're finished."

Londyn nodded her head and stepped into the shower. The warm water helped relax her stiff muscles. Her hands were shaky as she unwrapped the bandage from her thigh. The stitches were still in place and the wound did not appear to be infected. She let out a sigh of relief. Her world was slowly becoming dark again. She hadn't felt this down since she was living with her parents. Londyn sat down in the shower and began to cry. Nobody was coming to save her. Steve, Bucky, Tony not one of the Avengers. The recording that had been playing over and over had assured her of that.

* * *

Clean with a fresh set of clothes on Londyn was sitting at the table picking at the food Brock had made. She didn't have much of an appetite. The only thing floating through her mind was taking the fork she was holding and plunging it into her jugular.

"Kitten, you really need to eat. You look unwell. Please eat." Brock motioned to her plate as he took a sip of wine from his glass. Londyn glared daggers at him. Instead of arguing back she simply picked up a piece of chicken and began the arduous task of chewing and swallowing. It felt like sandpaper going down.

"Happy now? I ate." Londyn let her fork clatter onto the plate. Signaling she was done.

"More."

"I'm not hungry. I don't feel good." Londyn crossed her arms.

"Which is why you need to eat."

Slamming her fist down onto the table Londyn swiped her plate to the ground.

"I said I'm not fucking hungry. But clearly you hearing is fucked up still."

Brock let out a laugh and wiped his mouth.

"Still?"

"Yes, still. I'm here even though I don't want to be. Yet you still keep me here. You are still under the delusion that I want to be with you. Still thinking I could ever look at you like I use to."

Londyn got out of her seat and began to walk away. Brock grabbed her and pulled her up against him. Her back to his chest and his arm wrapped around her torso.

"You know I don't like it when you walk away from me." Brocks lips ghosted over her ear. He began to plant kisses along her neck. Londyn tried to wiggle out of his embrace. Brock tightened his grasp.

"I want to keep my hands to myself but you are so fucking sexy when you pout." Brock's hand aggressively cupped her breast. Londyn took this opportunity to throw her head back. It connected with Brock's nose and he immediately released her. Howling out in pain Brock covered his nose and swore.

"You fucking bitch. You broke my nose."

Londyn stumbled backwards her feet hitting the couch. Brock walked over to her and yanked her up by her shirt. He reared back his hand and slapped Londyn across her face. His hand came back down and this time the back of his hand connected with her face. Brock threw Londyn to the ground. She landed on her stomach.

Brock hovered over her.

"You don't want to fulfill your duties as a wife willingly I will make you. After all the good book says you can't rape what's yours."

Londyn tried to crawl away. Brock placed his knee onto her back immobilizing her. He began to undo his belt buckle. Once his pants were removed he began to take off Londyn's who was screaming and pleading for him to stop. Her cries fell upon deaf ears. Londyn tried desperately to crawl away. Her injuries hindered her severely. Not that she was any match for Brock. Brocks fingers plunged into her. Trying to prepare her. It wouldn't. He pulled her back and gripped her hips and sank his cock into her womanhood.

Londyn let out a cry. Brock held down her face against the carpet. His hips rocking caused her face to burn from the friction. Londyn closed her eyes and prayed that death would take her. She prayed that God would just end her suffering right then and there. After realizing God wasn't going to help her Londyn just laid there silently as Brock had his fill of her. Brock came hard and collapsed onto Londyn's back.

"Next time you will do well to remember to listen." Brock go off of her and yanked her up by her hair.

"You need some more time to think." He forced her down the hallway back to the room that housed the machine.

"When i let you out next time I expect your full cooperation in all things."

Brock forced her inside and closed the door. If his calculations were right the avengers would be here soon and he needed to put the next phase of his plan into motion.


	13. Chapter 13

_**DEEP INTO THAT DARKNESS PEERING, LONG I STOOD THERE WONDERING, FEARING….**_

 _ **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**_

The team was en route to the very last cabin on there list. The first cabin turned out to be a couple vacationing from Georgia. They had never even knocked on the door. Thanks to Tony's high-tech surveillance equipment they only had to stay outside and listen. They were in the tree line when Tony called for them to stop.

"Hey Captain I'm picking up some very heavy energy readings."

"What does that mean Tony?"

"Whatever he's doing in there, he's using a lot of power. So much power there is a generator powering the cabin."

"Well i'm in position so just let me know when you guys are moving in." Clint chirped.

"Tony you have any thermal scans of the cabin to possibly see what exactly it is we are dealing with?" Natasha asked. A little more than concerned it might have been some kind of nuclear weapon.

A few moments later Tony's voice boomed over the comms.

"So it looks like there is a coffin shaped machine that is running off of the power."

Bucky's heart stopped and his blood ran cold. Not from the cold outside. It ran cold from the memories of him being in the machine.

"Steve we need to move now." Bucky barked.

"No we need to wait for movement. Some wort of visual that sh-"

"No. We need to move now."

Bucky didn't wait for Steve to answer. He broke the perimeter and ran up to the back door. Kicking the door off its hinges he began to clear the room.

"Back room is clear."

Bucky began to swiftly move throughout the cabin clearing each room. Steve and Natasha followed behind him. The very last room was where the machine was. The trio approached with caution. On the monitor they could see Londyn. Her eyes were sunken in and distant. Her green eyes were dull and tear stained.

"Tony we're going to need you inside." Steve relayed through the comms.

A few moments later Tony was inside hacking into the machines programming to get it open. Bucky would've ripped it to pieces but he was afraid he would have hurt Londyn.

"What is this?" Natasha asked.

"It's a form of brainwashing." Bucky barely managed to say. Everyone in the room fell silent. Nobody needed to ask anything else. They knew Bucky's history. That alone made them realize the severity of Londyn being in there.

"Okay, it's unlocked."

Steve walked up to the machine and pressed the release button. The lid slowly slid back and revealed a half naked Londyn.

"Nat can you see if there are some pants or something to cover her with please."

"Sure thing Cap'"

"Londyn? Sweetheart can you hear me?"

Londyn just stared at Steve like he was a stranger. Her eyes held so much fear.

"Baby Doll I'm going to lift you out now."

Steve made motion to lift her up and Londyn began to swat his hands away and scream.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Steve pulled his hands away and took a step back. He glanced over at Bucky and Tony. One of the many compartments in Tony's suit opened up revealing a syringe.

"Try to get it in her thigh." Tony said as he handed it to Steve.

"Bucky will you help me out here?"

Bucky nodded and approached the coffin. Londyn's face held bruises her lip was busted. Her eye even looked swollen. Bucky took a deep breath and with his metal hand he held down her arms and with his other held down her legs. Before she could even register what was going on Steve had stuck her in the thigh. Her eyes closing immediately. Natasha stepped into the room and busied herself with putting the sweatpants on Londyn.

"Why was she yelling?" Natasha asked.

"She was confused. When she wakes up again it's likely that she will still be confused." Bucky replied lifting her up and cradling her in his arms. Her body was cold and limp. It was almost like she was dead.

"Bruce bring the quinjet around. We have Londyn."

Steve turned to face Bucky.

"Any idea where Brock is?"

"Why the fuck would I know. He did this to send a message. He will be coming back for her."

"I'll have a team out here to recover all this stuff and maybe it will help with locating him."

"Thanks Tony."

"We need to get Londyn some medical treatment. I don't know what Brock did to her but her vitals are low. F.R.I.D.A.Y can you run a scan on her here?"

"Negative sir."

Steve grabbed Londyn out of a reluctant Bucky's arm and headed out the door.

"Let's head home."

* * *

A few hours later Steve found himself in the gym working over a punching bag. He was seeing red. When they had gotten back to the tower, Londyn had a full workup done. Aside from the gunshot wound and some bruising to her face Steve thought she was fine. That is until Dr. Cho announced she had some vaginal trauma that coincided with being raped. Steve couldn't even think straight. He had never wanted to kill someone so badly before. Brock was a sick son-of-a-bitch. He would spend every last second until his last breath hunting him down and making him pay.

* * *

Londyn slowly opened her eyes to find a heavy weight on her legs. Bucky's metal arm.

"I assumed you would be pilfering through my belongings. Not here sulking and cutting of the circulation in my legs." Londyn voice was raspy.

Buck bolted up right and his eyes locked onto hers. He pulled her into a hug which she happily returned.

"Don't go running off again." Bucky whispered in her ear. Londyn nodded her head. Her silent tears falling onto his shoulder. Bucky pulled away and Londyn rested her head back against the pillows.

"Do you think you can get me some water?" Bucky nodded his head and went over to the serving cart grabbing her a glass and returning swiftly to her side. Handing the glass to Londyn, she downed the cup in seconds. She gave it back to Bucky with shaky hands.

"I need to let everyone know you're awake."

"Okay."

' _No need to Mr. Barnes. I have already taken the liberty of alerting the others.'_

"Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y."

Bucky shifted in his seat. He had never had a problem being around Londyn before but now it was awkward. He wanted desperately to tell her how he felt but he didn't want to hurt Steve. He had encouraged a relationship between the two of them. He was perfectly okay with Londyn loving Steve and her loving him in return. It was now he was a little jealous and needed her to know how he felt.

"You're awfully quiet." Londyn said as she gently rubbed Bucky's hand.

He smirked.

"I didn't think I would see you again."

Londyn rolled her eyes. She scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit down now."

Bucky smiled and joined her.

"Bucky, I want you to know that you're okay without me. Look at how far you've come. I know for a fact that you will be just fine if something ever happens to me. You want to know how i know?"

Bucky nodded his head and Londyn leaned against him.

"Because I know you know what my temper is capable of. If I die and you start going all crazy my ghost will come back and kick you wintery ass. You're so much better than that blind forgetful rage you use as a crutch ya know?"

Bucky let out a light chuckle. He kissed Londyn on the top of her head.

"I have the world's best friend."

"Damn straight you do."

"Londyn?"

She brought her attention to the doorway where Steve was standing. Bucky got off of the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll see you later Londyn."

She nodded acknowledging him. Steve walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey Baby Doll." he gently stroked her face.

"I'm so sorry I lost you. It's all my fault."

Londyn shook her head and pulled away from Steve.

"I don't want to talk about any of that right now. So just for now can you lay next to me and just hold me? Be here when I wake up?"

Steve nodded his head and climbed into bed with Londyn. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled closely against his chest. There were a lot of things she needed to say to Steve but at the moment Londyn just wanted to feel safe. So she pushed the thoughts away and let Steve's warmth envelop her.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the long update and this being so short. I wont begin to list my excuses. Forgive me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted-nevermore...**

 **-Edgar Allan Poe**

As Steve sat there holding Londyn he realized how much of a nervous wreck he had been without her. When he hadn't been searching for leads on how to find her he had been in his room with her ipad looking at the pictures they had taken together. Or watching the videos she had taken of the two of them. Which had turned out to be a lot. She was good at being sneaky. Most of them was while he was sleeping. Steve loved Londyn with everything that was in him. He knew that he would never be able to not love her.

Steve was not a man of many words. At least when it came to his feelings. Sure he could command the team and Bark out orders. But getting into his innermost feelings. Well he was was more of a brick wall when it came to those. Londyn inspired him to dig deep and search out those feelings. She didn't even realize she was doing it. Most of the time it was when she was being insufferable. When she wouldn't listen he had to always take a step back and go into the situation a different way. He had never really had a reason until a few weeks ago when things started getting serious between the two of them. Steve had promised himself he would tell Londyn just how much he loved her if he ever saw her again and when she woke up he planned on doing just that.

Living those past few days didn't really seem like living. Steve was just surviving. He had berated himself over and over again. Bucky was right. He should have never let her go. Intel be damned. There was nothing he could do about it now. She had been taken and now she was back. He was never going to let her out of his sight again. She would be mad but he didn't care. She would have to get over the fact Tony outfitted her with her very own nearly untraceable tracker.

Steve observed Londyns sleeping form. Her face held what appeared to be a burn and her lips were cracked and held some dried blood. Her once perfectly manicured finger nails were broken and chipped. Hey eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep. Her neck had bruises in the shapes of fingers. Her hair held some serious knots and her skin didn't hold its normal healthy brown glow. It was like she was a background cartoon character.

* * *

Londyn was probably only a sleep for half hour before Tony brought his loud mouth ass into her room.

"So Fury wants to speak with the princess when she wakes up, Oh look her highness is up."

Londyn buried her face into the crook of Steve's armpit.

"Jesus Christ I can't even get treated like an actual hurt person when I am actually hurt!"

Tony rolled his eye. Sure they could treat her like she was fragile but that is not what she needed. Londyn would need a support system and therapy. Not for everyone to walk on eggshells because something terrible had happened.

"Look there will be plenty of time for you to wallow in your misery, hell you and Bucky can even start a 'woe is me club' but right now it's business and you know exactly what kind and why. I don't need to actually stress all the reasons do I?"

Londyn looked up at Steve. He gave her an empathetic smile.

"You're on his side? What a traitor!" Londyn huffed.

Steve smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. He even pulled her a little closer.

"Here Princess I even come bearing gifts. Some clothes you can change into."

Tony set the clothes at the edge of the bed and walked out of the room. Throwing Londyn a wink as he did. Londyn sat up and grabbed the clothes Tony had brought her. Simple cotton sweatpants and an Iron Man t-shirt. Go figure. She smiled and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stepped into her pants. She removed the gown she was wearing leaving her back completely exposed to Steve. Who averted his eyes quickly. Londyn cast her eyes over her shoulder at Steve who was a bright shade of red.

"You don't have to look away."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously while still looking away.

"I know I don't have to, I just wanted to give you a little privacy. You're not a piece of meat."

Londyn smiled and nodded her head. She slipped on the sports bra and shirt. She moved to get up but Steve stopped her.

"I don't want you aggravating you injuries. I will go get a wheelchair."

"I can walk just fine Steve you don't need to fret over me."

Steve walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled Londyn into a strong hug.

"You have been missing for days. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. Let me fret just a little okay?

Londyn nodded her head and watched as Steve left the room and came back with the wheelchair. She let out a little squeak when Steve picked her up and placed her in the chair. She narrowed her eyes at him but he just smiled and began pushing her to the conference room.

"When's the last time you got a decent night's rest?" Londyn asked Steve as she fiddled with the drawstring of her sweatpants.

"Who me?"

"No, the flying spaghetti monster on your shoulder. Yes you!" Londyn rolled her eyes.

"Um well I probably haven't had more than few hours."

"It shows. You look like shit."

Steve scoffed.

"You know that's just rich coming-"

"If you value your life I would not finish that sentence. She is just radiating beauty."

"Thank you Clint."

Londyn shot Steve a playful smile and then returned her attention back to Clint.

"Let me guess he summoned you too?" Londyn quirked a brow up at the archer and he nodded his head in return. Londyn relaxed in her seat and enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence. Yea sure Fury could be a major control freak and came off as a dick, well he was an actual dick but why did he want to meet with her so soon? It had only been a few hours since she had woken up. How long was she sleeping and when did they find her? The last thing she remembered was Brock's weight on top of her. Her cheek rubbing against the rough carpet. She brought her hand to her cheek. It was beginning to scab over.

The memory of him taking her was fresh in her mind. Her hands started shaking and her breathing became a little more erratic.

Steve watched Londyn drift off and then touch her face. It was clear that she was having a memory. Steve clenched his jaw. Brock fucking Rumlow was going to regret the day he was born.

Steve stopped the wheelchair and grabbed Londyns hands.

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Londyn mirrored his breathing and soon her panic attack subsided.

"I love you." She whispered to Steve.

"I love you too."

"You guys make me sick."

Londyn reacher out and pinched Clint's arm.

"Owe."

The trio walked into the already filled conference room. Well Londyn wheeled in. Seeing as Steve wouldn't let her walk.

Fury sat at the head of the table along with Maria.

"Londyn, nice to have you back." Fury nodded his head and Londyn nodded back.

Fury stood from his seat and began to pace back and forth.

"Sorry to drag you away from your recovery but it was imperative that I speak with you immediately."

The conference room doors opened up and a few men Londyn had never seen strolled in and filled up the rest of the empty chairs.

"Listen I'm going to cut to the chase. Where is he?"

Londyn glanced over at Fury confused. Surely he wasn't asking her where Brock was. Like she would fucking know. His tone was defiantly accusatory. Londyn took a deep breath. She did not want to have show Fury how a bitch went down the slide. She was not in the mood for his mind games. She wasn't one of his cronies. She was here because Steve wanted her here and because Tony hired her and gave her a home.

"By he I assume you mean Brock, I don't know where the fuck he is but if I were you I would watch your tone on how you speak to me I'm-"

"And if I don't. You seem to forget I'm in charge here. So since you don't like my tone let me be clear and let you know where we stand. You are lying. You know where he is. I'll have to give it to you. You've wiggled your way in here gaining everyone's trust. But you slipped up. I don't believe for one second that you randomly met Brock-"

Natasha stood up followed by Steve.

"Fury just what exactly are you getting at?"

"Romanoff sit down. I'm getting to that." Natasha Hesitantly sat back down. Her eyes began to dart around to the mystery men who had taken up residence in the room. Steve followed her line of sight and his eyes met her hers. The silently communicated what the other was thinking.

"Now as I was saying. I believe you planned this with your husband, I believed you organized this whole thing Miss Green or actually Mrs. Rumlow. Now you can tell us the truth and your days will be comfortable, or you can sit in a jail cell until we find your husband then the two of you can share it."

Londyn started laughing.

"You are fucking nuts. You come in here and start using your presence to intimidate me. When you could've had Wanda look into my thoughts. But no you decided you would use a show of force. Let me guess, next these men who no one's ever seen before are going to take me into custody?"

Londyn stood up and used the table to support her weight. She looked around the room at everyone in attendance. Her eyes were holding back tears. She turned to face Fury.

"You are just fucking evil. You don't know shit about shit. If you think being raped constitutes as conspiring against you all you have truly lost your fucking mind. Or being choked and beaten. Or praying for your friends to come and find you. Or death. That one was at the top of my list. You're a fucking heartless animal Fury."

Londyn held her head high and stormed out of the conference room. She didn't need this shit. She didn't need Fury trying to accuse her of shit that wasn't true. The only thing she was guilty of was believing Brocks lie's. She was guilty for not seeing what everyone else saw. He was a fucking monster and she had loved him. Maybe even still did. She didn't know. She hadn't had time to process everything that had happened since she was rescued. She took the elevator down to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Moments after Londyn left the meeting dispersed. Steve headed for Londyns room. Upon entering he found her frantically pulling pictures out of photo albums and discarding them into a pile.

"Londyn is everything okay?" Steve cautiously approached her from behind. Londyn didn't reply.

Steve knelt down beside her and rested his hand on top of hers.

"Baby Doll, talk to me."

Londyn stopped what she was doing and looked at Steve.

"I'm not okay. I want to erase him from my life. I wish I never met him Steve. He beat and raped me. I never thought he was capable of doing that to me. The machine he put me in… I thought I-"

Uncontrollable sobs wracked through her body.

"I'm so fucking done. I can do this. I want to die Steve. I will never be able to forget what he did. But what's worse is I will never be able to forget I loved him."

Steve held Londyn close and let her cry into his chest. He rocked her gently and rubbed her hair.

"I love you so much Londyn. So no matter how alone you feel remember I will always be here for you. I don't care what you've been through or how you may see yourself. You are strong. Incredibly strong. You are a survivor and you will survive this. I will find Brock and I will personally see to it that he pays for what he has dones to you."

Steve stood up and pulled Londyn with him. He walked her over to the bathroom and began to run her a bath.

"Take a bath, I'm going to order some food then you are going to get some rest. When you wake up we will discuss how to get you better okay?"

Londyn nodded her head as Steve helped her undress. He hadn't noticed earlier but her back was completely covered with bruises and cuts. He gently ran his hand across them, which caused Londyn to flinch a little. Steve helped Londyn sit down into the bathtub and turned the faucet off.

"I'll be back in a little to help you wash you hair okay?"

"Okay."

Steve pressed a short kiss to Londyns lips and stood up to leave.

He wasn't going to let Londyn fall back into the girl he had met all those years ago. She had come such a long way. So the first thing on his list was to order her some food and see where they were with leads on Brock.

* * *

3 hours later Steve quietly crept out of Londyns room to touch base with Bucky and the others. Bruce had prescribed some anxiety medicine for Londyn that had helped her sleep. God knows she needed it. After her bath she and Steve had just laid in her bed watching movies. Well STeve watched and Londyn snuggled him close and would randomly kiss him.

Walking into the Kitchen Steve found Bucky and Loki sitting at the island eating chinese take-out.

"How is she?" Bucky asked in between bites of is Lo-Mein.

Steve grabbed a fork and began to portion out some of the food onto a plate.

"She's sleeping."

The three of them ate in a comfortable silence. Which didn't last long because Sharon Carter rounded the corner with Fury and her eyes immediately landed on Steve.

"Well Agent Carter I'll leave you to get settled in. I expect detailed reports every night."

Fury turned on his heels and was gone.

"So boys what are we eating?" Sharon walked over to the counter and began looking through the various containers. Steve being the gentleman offered her a seat and a plate, so she could eat. Bucky just eyed her suspiciously. It was a well known fact that she had wanted Steve and was loyal to Fury. So her being present was sounding all kinds of alarm bells in his head.

"Help yourself Sharon." Steve pushed a carton of fried rice her way.

Loki got up from his seat and began to throw away his trash.

"I no longer require sustenance. I shall retire to my chambers now."

Sharon let out a little laugh.

"I see you still speak as if we are in medieval times."

"I see you still speak as though your words matter." Loki sneered and disappeared before she could even respond. Bucky started laughing and also walked away. He wasn't even going to give her the slightest inkling that he wanted to be friends or make small talk and if Steve was smart he would get the hell away from her too.

Sharon knew she wouldn't be well received when she was requested to come and stay at the Avengers tower for a bit. She didnt care. She had 1 mission. Get Steve away from Londyn and expose her for the liar that she was. All while trying to help locate Rumlow.

"So how have you been neighbor?" Sharon took a sip from her coca-cola. Steve let out a little chuckle.

"I've been fine. Working, Avenging. The usual. How about you. The last time we saw each other was during the Ultron thing and I haven't really had the time to reach out and catch up."

Sharon set down her soda and made a pouty face.

"Well we will just have to rectify that now won't we?" Sharon placed her hand on Steve's thigh.

Steve stood up and began to clear away the food.

"Well I don't mind catching up but tonight won't be possible. Maybe we could spar in the morning?"

Sharon stood up from the table and helped Steve clean up.

"I would like that a lot."

Steve nodded his head and headed back towards Londyn's room. Totally unaware that Sharon was about to sink her claws deep into his skin.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter! It has been sitting on my computer forever. Next Chapter will be up Saturday! Sorry this was a filler. Or setup chapter. Either way enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

" **Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster"**

 **-Edgar Allan Poe**

Londyn woke up tangled in Steve's arms. Glancing at the Super Soldier he was still in a very deep sleep. Apparently Londyn wasn't the only one who had needed it. Londyn gently ran her fingers through Steve's hair and across the plains of his chest. It had to be illegal for a man to look that perfect early in the morning. Londyn leaned in a little closer and kissed his lips. They were soft and a little salty.

"Touching me in my sleep, that's a new low."

Londyn jerked away from him.

"A new low? How about pretending to be asleep so I can watch my girlfriend watch me. That's just borderline pervy."

She rolled over and pretended to pout. Steve was hovering over her within seconds.

"You like when I watch you."

Londyn smiled and grasped his shoulders.

"And you like when I touch you."

Londyn pulled Steve down so his lips met hers. The kiss was a little desperate and needy but Steve let himself get lost in the taste of her. He had missed her so much that he was almost prepared to show her how much. However given everything she had been through they needed to talk about it before the got that intimate again. So with great reluctance Steve pulled away.

"I have a training session with the team." Steve said as he pulled away and slipped on his sweatpants.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to the art supply store and grab a few things."

Steve turned to face Londyn.

"You are not going alone. In fact I don't want you leaving this tower without me."

Londyn stood up and slipped her robe on.

"Okay that's fine."

She headed towards the bathroom. Steve followed her. He leaned up against the doorframe and crossed his arms and watched as Londyn began to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"So that's it? You're not going to throw a fit and tell me you're a big girl and you can handle yourself?"

Londyn rinsed her mouth and splashed some water into her face. She grabbed her comb and began to fix her hair. Smiling she faced Steve.

"I know that's what I normally would do but I do not want to experience anything like _that_ again. So if you think it's best I stay here and only go out with you, I'm okay with that."

Londyn walked past Steve towards her closet. She quickly threw on floral pattern mini dress that had buttons down the front and hit just above her knees. She opted out of wearing shoes. Londyn sat down at her vanity and began to put makeup on. Steve came into her line of sight.

"What?" She asked as she began applying concealer under her eyes.

"I thought you were going to put up more of a fight. That's all."

Londyn gave her signature eye roll.

"I have a feeling that you like when I give you a fight. Is it some weird kind of foreplay for you Captain?" Londyn was teasingly smiling at Steve who managed to turn red.

"I'm going to go get ready to train now." Steve said and headed out the door.

"Yea that would be a good idea!" Londyn called after him smiling to herself.

She didn't really have a plan now for the day. She was just going to wing it. She was going to start by going to find Tony and harassing him until he had someone go out and get all the things she needed.

* * *

A few hours later Londyn found herself on the roof looking out over the city. It was a cool day she should probably be wearing a sweater and shoes but Londyn was enjoying the solitary silence the roof provided. There was a lot going on. Tony was having some kind of charity gala in a few days so there was a lot more activity than usual in the tower. She and Steve were expected to attend which Londyn was up for but Steve was against it. Or so Tony had told her.

Leaning back in the lounge chair a noise to her left caught Londyn's attention. It was Loki walking through the roof top doors. Londyn offered him a smile and turned her attention back towards the skyline.

"Looks like they're letting all kinds of riff raff in these days."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Loki, it was a joke."

Londyn slid her shades back down on her face.

"You know the Tin Man is looking for you."

Londyn shifted so her body was facing Loki.

"Yea I'm sure he is. I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

"I know the feeling."

Londyn pushed her shades up so she could get a better look at Loki. He was all Sharp angles. He was definitely handsome in a I like to cut myself daily' type of way. He was wearing Jeans and a green Henley.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

Londyn started giggling to which Loki smiled.

"I'm sorry I just never really noticed you before that's all."

"People tend to always notice my brother first."

Londyn sat up in her chair and sipped from her water bottle.

"I didn't mean it like that. Who wouldn't notice your brother? He is loud and a very large man. But he is childlike. I mean who helps him tie his shoes in the morning?"

Loki started laughing. It was like music to Londyns ears. She had never in her life heard Loki give a real life laugh before. In fact they had never really had a conversation the way that they were now. It was definitely lifting her spirits a little.

"You don't want to be noticed Loki. You are silent always calculating and planning. Always choosing your next move carefully. Even if it is something minor. How could anyone not notice you first? Not to mention your eyes are the most perfect color if i do say so myself."

Londyn gestured to her own eyes. That were Loki's exact shade of green.

"You look like the flower but you are certainly the serpent underneath it."

Loki's jaw dropped.

"DId you just quote MacBeth?"

Londyn nodded her head.

"I didn't know you were into Shakespeare"

Londyn stood up and stretched.

"I'm into alot of things Loki. We have lived in the same vicinity together for what 3 years now and we are just now getting to know each other. It's a shame really."

Londyn sauntered off towards the door. Leaving a stunned Loki to ponder her words. Had all this time she been watching him just as he was watching her?

Londyn stepped off the elevator and was immediately swept into a big strong hug.

"Jesus Bucky! Put me down."

Bucky set Londyn down and began to trail after her like a lost puppy.

"I've been looking for you."

Londyn kept walking she was headed towards the training room.

"So I've heard."

Bucky quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you have been avoiding me."

Londyn quirked a brow up at Bucky. She looped her arm through his metal one.

"I wasn't purposely trying to avoid you. I just wanted to be alone for awhile. Alas here I am."

She gently placed her head on his shoulder as they walked. Bucky couldn't help but smile and feel a little sad at the same time. Londyn was back and he had convinced himself he was totally fine with her and Steve but the more he thought about it the more that 'what if she loved him' scenario played out in his head. So he plastered his best fake smile on his face and tried to repress those feelings.

Londyn gave Bucky a confused look. She knew him well enough to know something was bothering him. But before she could ask him they had arrived in the training room. Londyn stopped in her tracks and her jaw hit the floor. There in the middle of the training room was Steve on his back with Sharon sitting on top of him her mouth just inches away from his.

Bucky cleared his throat and the two of them glanced over at the source of the noise. Sharon smirked and slowly removed herself from on top of Steve. An oblivious Steve sat up and paced over to Londyn.

Londyn had to take deep breaths to control the green eyed monster that was bubbling up inside of her. She trusted Steve. Sharon on the other hand. Well it was a well known secret she had never liked her.

"Hey Baby Doll, I heard you were hiding." Steve asked Londyn as he swept her off her feet and kissed her. To which Londyn melted into the kiss and deepened it. It was a little for show but also because Steve kisses made her drunk and her blood rush through her veins.

"I decided to come out of hiding and come find you. How is training the team going?"

Londyn put a little more emphasis on team so he would know that she realized team meant Sharon only.

"Well you just missed Nat and Clint and Sharon said she was rusty so I stayed behind and worked with her on a few things."

Londyn nodded her head and Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve could be a complete idiot sometimes.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to training then. Bucky and I were going to go out and go shopping any-"

"We were?"

Londyn elbowed him in the side.

"Yes we were just talking about it."

"I thought you promised you would only go out with me." Steve crossed his arms.

"Well I know you don't want me to go out but I figured Bucky is the next best thing. I need to get a dress for Tony's gala anyway."

"You have plenty of stuff in your closet Londyn you don't need more stuff and I don't want you going anywhere without me. I'm done training for the day give me 20 mins and I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Steve didn't even give Londyn a chance to respond he called goodbye to Sharon and jogged off towards the elevator. Londyn was about to follow Steve but Sharon called her name and walked over to her.

"Hey Londyn how are you feeling." Sharon asked in a super sweet voice.

"I'm great." Londyn responded in a less than pleased tone.

"Hey I was thinking maybe we could have a girls day or something i think-"

Londyn held up her hand. She wasn't going to play games with Sharon. She didn't know what kind of games and girls Sharon was into but Londyn was not the one.

"Sharon I'm going to have to stop you right there. This is more bullshit than I can handle. I do not have any interest in being friends with you. I don't have any interest in speaking to you. Petty yea I know but I honestly could care less. I will let you in on a little secret though. Touch my man in a way I don't like and I swear to whatever deity you pray to I will beat your ass. Now you can go report that back to Fury."

Londyn grabbed Bucky and headed off back towards the elevator. But stopped and turned back around to face Sharon.

"Oh and Sharon, I really hope you take my advice. There will only be one of use leaving the tower and it won't be me."

* * *

It was the day of the Gala and Londyn had found a blood red gown with long sleeves and a high collar to wear. The bottom of the dress dragged along the floor and the body clung to her like a second skin. The sleeves and bosom were made of lace. She wasn't ready to wear heels so underneath the dress that no one could see she was wearing a pair of red Toms.

She was currently dancing with Loki who was spinning her and dipping her and making her laugh. He was making fun of almost everyone there and Londyn was having the time of her life. So much so that her own boyfriend was starting to work himself into a frenzy watching the God dance with his girl. Bucky was getting drunk with Thor and was just biding his time for a turn with her. Steve approached the soldier and the God and took a swig from Thor's flask.

"Slow down brother Rogers. We do not need a repeat of last time."

Bucky started laughing.

"Yea we don't need Tony daring you to do anything…"

Bucky clasped Steve on the shoulder.

"...so please don't get too hammered."

Steve grimaced and took another sip from the flask and passed it back to Thor. He settled on watching his girlfriend have a good time without him. Bucky followed his line of sight and smirked.

"If you want to dance with her go cut in. You are her boyfriend."

Steve looked over at Bucky.

"It's fine i'm overreacting she can dance with whoever she wants. It's just I like being the only one who can make her smile like that."

Bucky rolled his eyes. Londyn smiled like that for everyone. Steve really was an idiot.

"You know every man here has not been able to take their eyes off of you."

Loki whispered in Londyn's ear. There was a slow waltz playing and it was giving them a break from the fast paced music.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the women eye fucking you."

Londyn chuckled out.

"We would be dangerous together."

Londyn rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing I'm into good boys and not devilishly handsome ones."

Loki started laughing and gave Londyn a quick spin.

"Lucky for you yes."

"Oh please Loki. I would most certainly put your money where your mouth is. I'm too much for you. I'm not controllable and you need to be in control."

"Touche"

The two of them kept up the playful banter and continued to dance. Steve stood up to go cut in when Sharon was standing in front of him.

"I believe you owe me a dance Captain."

Steve hesitated for a minute. It was just a dance. Surely Londyn wouldn't be mad if he danced with her. So even against his better judgement Steve led Sharon to the dance floor.

"Look hussie at your 8 o'clock."

Loki carefully maneuvered Londyn so she could see.

"I'm not worried. She knows I'm not above beating her ass at this party."

Loki laughed loudly which caused some of the party goers to turn in their direction to which Londyn just shrugged and kept dancing.

"I need a break we've been dancing for hours and I need to down some more glasses of champagne."

Loki nodded his head and lead Londyn over to the bar and ordered them some drinks. Bucky approached her and held out his hand for a dance.

"I need like a break and then I'll be able to dance with you."

Bucky nodded his head and sat down next to her.

"Well it's been real and all Londyn but I'm going to go see what Midgauardian woman is worthy of my bed tonight."

Londyn made a gagging noise and waived Loki away.

"You've replaced me."

Bucky said as he took a sip of his Whiskey.

"I did not replace you. Loki and I can be friends but no one will be able to take your place. Ever."

Bucky smiled and grabbed Londyns hand and led her over to the isolated balcony that was reserved for the Avengers only.

"Well jeez Bucky you are going to need some work on how to sweep a girl off of her feet." Londyn joked.

Bucky took a deep breath. He needed to tell Londyn how he felt while he had the liquid courage to do so. He couldn't keep it in anymore and Natasha's words were haunting him daily.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Worry crossed over Londyns features as she nodded her head.

"It's not anything to worry about I promise. I just have to tell you because it's been bothering me."

Londyn nodded her head and sat down, pulling Bucky down next to her. Never letting go of his hand.

"I don't even know where to start." Bucky took a deep breath and dropped his shoulders.

"I had this planned so much better. Anyway here goes. Londyn I think that you and Steve make a fantastic couple and I couldn't be happier for you and him. If anyone deserves happiness it's the two of you. When I first met you I could immediately see why Steve was in love with you. You have this ability to see the good in others even when they don't see it in themselves. You also know how to make people like Loki and myself feel accepted and loved. Its like you are a beacon for the socially awkward. I don't know when it happened exactly I just know i've felt this way for awhile. I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking about what if there was an us. I can stop thinking about the way your skin would feel under mine. Or the many ways I could coax my name out of your mouth. I know I shouldn't have confessed this to you because it puts our friendship in jeopardy. Not just ours Steve's as well. I just had to get it off my chest Londyn and I'm sorry if you're upset with me now."

Londyn sat there in a stunned silence processing everything Bucky had just said to her. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Bucky was in love with her? Why? What had she done to make him love her? She started to panic. She would have to tell Steve, but how? Would it cause their friendship to crumble? What about her own friendship with Bucky. How could things remain the same between them?

Londyn let out a groan and stood up. Bucky quickly followed her.

"Why Bucky?"

Bucky was a little taken aback by her tone.

Londyn was upset.

"Why did you have to tell me huh?" She poked Bucky's chest with her finger.

"How do you think Steve is going to feel. He's either going to be pissed or he's going to feel like he took me away from you and this shit just complicates things. I'm so fucking sick of complicated."

Londyn began to pace back and forth.

"What God decided to fuck with me. My life was fine a few weeks ago and now there is so much going on."

Londyn let out a loud yell and kicked the railing. She turned back around to face Bucky.

"You have to tell Steve."

Bucky nodded his head.

"Right now. Let's go find him."

Londyn grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him through the crowd in search of Steve. She couldn't find him. She figured maybe he went back up to his room or hers and was looking for her. So she led Buck to the private elevators and up to their floor. Stepping off of the elevator Londyn held Bucky's hand still and walked towards Steve's room. However she didn't get very far. There in the living room was a very drunk Steve kissing and equally drunk Sharon. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms were holding her bottom.

"Steve!"

He abruptly pulled away from Sharon and looked at Londyn. He looked confused. He looked back at Sharon and back at Londyn. He pushed Sharon away from him and started to walk over to Londyn. She backed away and ran back towards the elevator. She repeatedly pushed the button to go back downstairs.

Bucky held Steve back. Clearly Londyn was pissed and Steve needed to give her a moment.

"What the fuck Bucky take your hands off of me I need to explain."

Bucky pushed Steve back.

"Explain what exactly? Why you were about to fuck that whore?"

"You don't know shit I didn't know it-"

Bucky pushed Steve again.

"You are a fucking idiot and I hope she doesn't forgive you."

Bucky moved out of the way when he was sure the elevator was well on its way down.

Londyn stepped off the elevator with tears running down her face. She needed to find Loki.

She spotted him at the bar and ran up to him.

"Loki I need to get out of here now please help me."

"What's wrong pet?"

"Please just make us disappear."

Just as she asked him that Steve could be heard calling her name. Loki placed his hands around her and the two of the disappeared from sight.

Loki and Londyn reappeared in the desert somewhere.

"Where are we?"

"Well my dear I have a surprise for you."

Londyn looked at Loki with narrowed eyes.

"How does a few days on Asgard sound?"

Londyn nodded her head. Loki pulled her in close and called for Heimdall.

Moments later they were captured by a swirl of colorful light and disappeared from sight.

 **A/N: Don't hate me. Loki and Londyn are strictly friends! Oh and everything is not what it seems with Steve and Sharon, but feel free to hater her!**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Convinced myself, I seek not to convince."**

 **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**

Londyn and Loki arrived on Asgard in seconds. They were greeted by Heimdall who took an immediate liking to Londyn.

"I know you little one. How nice it is to speak to you in the flesh."

"I can't say that I know you but I have heard of you. It is nice to meet you."

Heimdall chuckled.

"Do not be nervous, you will come to love Asgard."

After the introductions were made Loki took her to the palace to meet his parents.

The thrown room was bathed in gold with bits of red and and silver. The windows were from floor to ceiling and the curtains appeared to be made of golden silk. There were various portraits of Odin and the royal family.

"Loki, who is this mortal and why have you brought her here?" Odin's voice carried throughout the throne room.

Londyn grabbed Loki's hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back reassuring her everything would be fine. Frigga stood next to Odin with a smile on her face.

"Mother, Father this is Londyn. She is a dear friend of mine and found herself in a little bit of trouble so I brought her here."

Loki looked at Londyn and smiled.

"What kind of trouble child?" the Queen asked Londyn directly and began to approach her.

"Well I um…I don't even know where to start really."

Odin banged his scepter.

"At the beginning of course."

Look turned to Londyn.

"Yes what exactly happened."

Londyn fidgeted with her hands nervously. She had heard from Loki stories of how Odin did not approve of Midguardians coming to Asgard. She had also heard how Jane almost was jailed when Thor had brought here there seeking medical attention. It was unfortunate she died after being possessed. So with a deep breath she told them everything about her talk with Bucky to finding Steve with Sharon. She even gave them a little backstory on her and Brock and how it was just overwhelming to be at the tower.

Odin nodded his head and stood up off of his throne and walked over to Londyn.

"It is not normal that we welcome outsiders here. However given the recent events in your life I want to be the first to give my blessing that you are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Odin turned towards Loki.

"You will be responsible for her. You will accompany her anywhere she needs to go. Is this understood?"

Loki nodded his head.

"Come pet let us get a room. You need rest."

Loki took Londyns hand and led her out of the throne room.

Frigga walked over to meet her husband.

"My dear Odin, have you gone soft?

Odin scoffed.

"I have not. I just see the way Loki looks at her. Maybe she could be the person who calms his restless soul."

"You couldn't possibly mean...or approve of them together. She is from Midguard."

"My Queen, I realized a long time ago Loki can not be forced to do what we want. If he wants to marry this girl I will give him my blessing and possibly offer her an apple."

Frigga gasped.

"My husband I never thought I would see this day."

Odin grumbled something and began walking away. He turned to wife before leaving.

"I am capable of compassion too."

 **Back on Earth-The Tower**

"So let me get this straight Londyn caught Steve kissing Sharon after you confessed your love for her. Then ran to Loki and he whisked her away to Asgard?"

"Yes Tony." Bucky was tired of telling the story.

"I assure you Lady Londyn will be fine. If she's not allowed to stay my father will make sure she returns safely." Thor replied propping his feet up on the table.

Natasha took a seat next to Clint and Pietro. Wanda and Vision were nowhere to be found.

"So where is Steve now?" Nat asked.

Clint took a sip from his beer.

"The more important question is where is Sharon Nat?"

Nat gave one of her infamous smirks.

"She is packing her shit and heading back to wherever it is she came from."

Clint side eyed her.

"Is she in one piece?"

"Nothing is broken, if that's what you're asking."

Nat took a sip from her cocktail.

Tony got up from the table and went in search of Steve. There had to be a logical explanation as to why he was kissing Sharon. Taking the elevator to the floor where his room was located Tony found him sulking in his bedroom.

"You want to talk about it champ?"

Steve shot Tony a death glare.

"I'm serious. No judgement."

Steve sat up and placed his hands on his head.

"I thought she was Londyn." Was all he said.

Tony looked at him dumbfounded. Sharon and Londyn didn't even resemble each other. How the heck did he think Sharon was Londyn.

"I'm going to need a better explanation than that."

"Jesus Christ Tony she was wearing one of those face things and I was drunk I don't know at what point she turned it off or took it off. I drank way too much of Thor's special shit. I would never do anything to hurt Londyn. I need her to know that. I need to find her Tony."

Tony sat back in his chair and propped his arms up on the back of it.

"Well she is in Asgard. The only person who can get to her is Thor and he is not a big fan of yours right now."

Steve jumped out of his seat.

"Asgard? She let Loki take her to Asgard."

Tony nodded his head.

"Look, I think you should give her a few days let her calm down and relax, in a way she needed this. To get away and remain safe. Brock can't get to her. She doesn't have to look over her shoulder. This is a good things. The circumstances are a little fucked up but when she comes back you can explain yourself. I'm sure Londyn will understand. We all know how forgiving she can be."

Steve sat back down on the couch.

"That's what I'm worried about Tony. What if she has had enough of being forgiving and doesn't even allow me the opportunity to explain myself. She has been through so much and her judgement hasn't been the best. At least that's how she feels. She's probably regretting ever getting involved with me. I fucked up big time."

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat. He was trying his hardest to not let his emotions come crashing down.

Tony stood up to leave.

"I'll talk to Thor. We will give her 3 days. If she's not back by then perhaps Thor would consider going to get her. 3 days Captain. Just give her 3 days."

Steve nodded and walked into his bedroom and Tony let himself out.

 **The next day-Asgard**

Londyn was in a dead sleep when a cluster of maids walked into her room and began opening curtains and pulling back her blankets. With a groan she rolled over and hopped out of bed.

One of the older maids led her into the adjoining bathroom and began to remove her clothes. Londyn was too tired to protest. So she let the maids bathe her and wash her hair. They toweled her off and proceeded to get her dressed and style her hair. Which was a combination of some funky looking up-do with braids. Her dress was a Grecian styled wrap gown and green was its color. It made her eyes pop. The maids had even lined them with kohl and placed gold bands on her biceps. After they were finished there was a loud knock on the door and Loki entered.

Londyn turned to face Loki.

"Asgard suits you well."

"I don't know if the morning wake up call suits me. I mean what time is it? Why am I up so early."

Loki took Londyn's hand and led her out of the room.

"My father wishes to have breakfast with you. My mother tells me he has taken a liking to you. Why I don't know. You're not that interesting."

Londyn swatted Loki on his arm.

"I'm not that interesting but you brought me here. I've never heard you contradict yourself before Loki."

Loki scoffed. "You confuse boredom with me liking you."

Londyn stopped in her tracks.

"You and I both know that's a lie. You like me and you know it. So shut your face before I shut it for you."

Loki smiled. Londyn was right but he didn't need to admit it out loud.

The two of them arrived in the dining hall and took their places at the table. Friga sat next to Odin and Loki sat next to her. Londyn was invited to sit on the other side of Odin.

"Did you rest well child?" Odin asked Londyn.

She nodded her head. She was not about to complain about the wake up call.

"I'm glad that dress fits you. It was mine from my younger years. I planned on giving it to my daughter but I never had one." Frigga explained.

"Thank you so much it's beautiful. I'll take good care of it while i'm here."

"My dear you can take it with you when you leave. In fact anything you wear while you're here is yours."

Londyn smiled back at the Queen and nodded her head with thanks.

"So Londyn is there anything you want to see while you're here?" Odin asked her as he took a sip of his breakfast wine.

Londyn nodded her head.

"Yes, Loki told me you have a really nice garden. I would like to maybe paint there if that's okay with you , I mean Queen Frigga."

Frigga smiled.

"I would also like to ride a horse while I'm here. I've heard from Thor Asgard has the best horses in all the 9 realms."

"Loki my boy, see to it your guest is able to do the things she wants to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have political matter to attend to." Odin kissed his wife and left the room.

The rest of the breakfast was spent with talks about Loki as a child. To which Londyn got to see a new side of Loki. Him with his mom was a sight to see. There were no quips or rude tones. He was open and loving. It was very nice ti watch them interact. By the end of breakfast Londyn was very glad that Loki had brought her to Asgard.

 **4 days later**

Londyn was learning how to wield a sword. She was holding a wooden practice sword and Loki was holding a wooden staff.

Londyn placed her weight on her back leg and held the sword out in front of her. Loki stood in front of her and twirled the staff in his hand.

"You are learning quickly. So I don't want you to hold back. Try and strike me."

Londyn gave a battle cry and charged Loki. She swung the sword to strike him on his left arm, Loki blocked it. Londyn Spun in a circle to strike him on his leg, Loki blocked it. He swung his staff at Londyn and knocked the sword from her hand.

Londyn was upset. So she charged at Loki with her hands. Loki threw down his staff and started fighting Londyn hand to hand. She was better than he had expected but not better than him. He had her pinned on the ground in 3 moves.

"Perhaps you will need a lesson in hand to hand as well little bird."

Loki held out his hand and helped Londyn up.

"Maybe you should actually teach me instead of just beating me up."

"You learn through experience, not through being told."

"I don't think that applies to fighting but whatever."

Londyn put back her practice sword and headed towards her room. She needed to get cleaned up. Loki had been training her all day and her muscles ached and her stomach was screaming for food.

Loki caught up to Londyn and walked her to her room. Before stepping inside Loki caught her wrist and held her up a moment.

"Wait."

Londyn turned to face him.

"Tonight I want to show you something. So dress for riding. We will eat our dinner somewhere else."

Londyn smiled brightly up at Loki and nodded her head. A surprise? Londyn was totally down for it. It had been non stop surprises since she arrived. Odin had gifted her with many books after he found her fast asleep in the library her first day there. Frigga had given her a beautiful paint and easel set. Not to mention the tons of dresses and jewelry Loki and Frigga insisted she wear and keep. That wasn't even the best part. The best part was Loki. Loki had taken her mind completely off of her troubles. He never pressured her to talk about Steve or Brock and when she did he just listened. He also didn't have an expectation for her to want him dead. He understood how her emotions were in turmoil. How she didn't even understand what she was going through.

Londyn had learned a lot about Loki over the course of her stay. He was a social outcast. In fact pretty much everywhere they went people turned their noses up at him. There had even been whispers that Londyn was under his mind control. If it wasn't for Loki being a prince Londyn was sure he would've been stoned in the street. Loki was probably all of the things she heard. Or rather he had been all of those things. And maybe it was possible he still could have that person inside of him but that's not the Loki Londyn had come to know.

The Loki Londyn knew was nice. He was kind and her certainly cared. You just had to look for the signs and listen carefully. Loki was a trickster but he was also a warrior. If he cared about you he would protect and defend you with everything in him. Londyn smiled at being one of the few people who got to see this side of him.

Loki didn't just read books. He committed them to memory. He was always quoting or reciting something from one of the many books he had learned. Loki was also patient. Several times during her time in Asgard she had gotten mad or just blew up at him for no reason and he never held it against her. Loki was truly the breath of fresh air that Londyn needed.

Londyn quickly washed away the day's dirt and grime and got dressed in riding pants and blue tunic with brown leather riding boots. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and headed towards the stables.

When she was rounding the corner she heard her name being called from down the hall.

"Lady Londyn, how I have missed you."

Londyn inwardly groaned. She knew it was a matter of time before he showed up.

Thor hogged over to Londyn and hugged her.

"Thor, hey what brings you to Asgard?" Londyn asked in a less than pleased tone.

"Aside from the fact this is my home, you bring me to Asgard."

Londyn sidestepped Thor and continued her path to the stables.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have plans. See you in the morning then yea?"

Before Thor could object his mother seemed to appear out of thin air to welcome him home.

"What took you so long?"

Loki asked Londyn as he helped her onto his horse. Londyn didn't take to riding that well on her own so Loki didn't want to chance her being injured and decided they would ride together.

"Your brother stopped me on the way here."

Loki propelled himself onto the horse and made a clicking noise to urge him forward.

"Well it looks like you are wanted back home."

"I guess I have to face Steve sooner or later. It's not like I can stay here forever. I have to face my problems and stop running away."

"That is true to a certain degree. Steve does deserve to know where you guys stand. You can't just leave him in the dark that would be cruel. You also need to get the Bucky situation under control. I don't even think you have thought about that. Also this Brock fellow. When he's captured what do you hope for? Do you want to confront him or are you just going to bury the thought and memory of him? You have a lot to workout. I would hate to be you right now."

Londyn elbowed Loki.

"And you're physically abusive. I feel bad for Steve now."

"Shut up Loki."

Loki laughed.

"Seriously though, my father has welcomed you here. You stay as long as you want. If you're not ready, then take more time to figure it out."

"Thanks Loki I'll never be able to repay you for this. Being here has really helped me find peace."

They rode for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence. Loki stopped the horse and hopped off. He helped Londyn down and secured the horse's reins to a tree.

"So this place is very special. You've seen it before but not like this in the cover of night."

Loki grabbed the saddle bag and guided Londyn through some brush. Loki stopped which almost caused Londyn to run into him.

"What the fuck Loki. Next time warn me."

Loki turned around and handed Londyn a blindfold.

"Put this on."

Londyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just do it. Must you argue about everything?"

Londyn opened her mouth to argue but closed it. Loki smirked. Londyn rolled her eyes and placed the blindfold over her eyes.

They walked for a few more moments and Loki stopped. Londyn heard some rustling and felt Loki tug on her arm and pull her forward. He gently pulled her blindfold off and Londyn gasped. Loki had taken her to the forest on the other side of the rainbow bridge giving her a view of the waterfall and bridge. The stars were shining like lanterns in the sky. The mist rising from the waterfall was creating an eerie glow from the moonlight. It was breathtaking.

"Loki, this is… I don't even know how to describe this. This view is incredible."

Londyn turned around and threw her arms around Loki. Loki didn't know what to do with his hands. He reluctantly returned her embrace. Committing the moment to memory.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought that you would. You seem to be a creature of the night and this has always helped settle my mind. Even just the memory and smell of this place is enough to calm me."

Londyn inhaled deeply. It smelled fresh like after a heavy rain. But also sweet from the many flowers that were blooming around them. The light from the stars felt warm on her skin and the breeze felt cool on her face. Loki was right. This place was majestic.

* * *

A few hours later and many bottles of wine a drunken Londyn and Loki were stumbling through the palace halls whispering. Well they thought they were whispering.

"Loki, do you know the...the muffin man"

"Muffins would be nice."Loki replied

Londyn burst out laughing. Clearly he didn't understand the joke.

They arrived at Londyn's room and Londyn was fumbling with the door. Loki tried to push her out of the way and open it but Londyn managed to open it which caused Loki to fall on his face and Londyn to laugh hysterically..

Loki turned on his back and scowled. He reached out his hand and pulled Londyn down on top of him.

"Not laughing anymore now are we?"

Londyn calmed her giggles and shook her head.

She realized the position she was in and how close Loki's face was to hers. She would be lying if she told herself she never thought about kissing him. He was a charmer. Loki saw as Londyn look at his lips and then her eyes met his. Loki gently stroked her face and pushed back a strand of hair. Londyn leaned into his touch. Her breathing slowing a bit.

"In another lifetime you would've been mine. In another lifetime I would've loved you forever. In another lifetime you would've looked at me like I was the sun and the moon. You would've been my stars. But sadly in this lifetime your heart belongs to another. So I won't kiss you. Instead I'll pray for the next lifetime that you will be mine."

Loki kissed Londyn on her forehead and helped her get settled into bed.

"I have one more surprise for you, little bird."

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden chain with a snake charm that had emeralds for eyes.

"If you ever need me. All you have to do is ask. No one can take this off but you."

Londyn held her hair up so Loki could fasten the necklace.

"It's beautiful Loki. Thank you."

Loki nodded his head and planted one last kiss on her forehead.

"Good night little bird. I'll see you in the morning."

Before Loki was out of the door Londyn was fast asleep.

* * *

It was the morning of the fifth day and Londyn was currently sitting in Frigga's private garden painting. It was something she had been working on since she arrived. Breakfast had been uneventful. Loki wasn't there and neither was Odin & Frigga. So that left a slightly hungover Londyn and Thor. He had told her how much Steve and the rest of the team missed her. He was only here to check up on her and pass along a letter that Steve had wrote to her. Not to force her home. Londyn was relieved for that but she was nervous as hell to read Steve's letter. Which is why she was painting, trying to take her mind off of it but was having no such luck. With a huff Londyn cleaned up her paints and put away her canvas. She decided to go into the market and take a look around. Loki had provided her with some money a few days ago when he had taken her to the village.

Londyn dressed in a gown and some sandals and a cloak Odin had gifted her. It was red and reached just past her knees. The clasp in the front was a large emerald inlaid in a gold setting. The sleeves were lined with golden chains.

Londyn was being treated like a princess and absolutely loved it. However she couldn't help but miss Steve.

When Londyn got to the market the first thing she did was go to a jewelry shop she had saw days before. There was something that had caught her eye and it would be perfect for Loki.

Londyn made her purchase and headed to a pub that was right across the street from the jeweler.

Ordering a pint and some meat and cheese Londyn pulled out Steve's letter and began to read.

 _Dear Londyn,_

 _How are you? I hope you are well and having a great time on Asgard. I've heard it's wonderful and Thor said you picked a perfect time to go. The weather is extremely nice. I would tell you about things here but you already know how they are. The days seem to blend together without you and the nights are mundane. Do you miss me? I hope that you do. I hope that you think of me at night when you are alone in your bed. Londyn I'm sorry for what happened. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please when you are ready come home let me explain myself. I know I might be the last person on earth that you want to talk too but I would like to see you again even if it is the last time. I know I don't deserve it but please Baby Doll let me see you and your beautiful face again. Let me hear you laugh one last time. At the very least let me look into those beautiful eyes and tell you how much I love you. Even if it falls on deaf ears. I love you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Steve._

 _P.S_

 _Bucky says hi and bring him back something cool._

Londyn wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. She carefully folded the letter back up and placed it back in her pocket. She needed to go home and hear Steve out. She loved him. She missed him. But most of all she was ready to forgive him. So downing her pint Londyn headed back to the palace.

 **A/N: How were the Loki feels?**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning.**_

 _ **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**_

The very next day it was decided that Londyn would return home. Reluctant to go she was happy to be returning home in a way. She missed her ragtag friends. She would miss Asgard tremendously. During her stay everyone had been nothing but hospitable. Odin especially. She was all packed and set to go. She just had one more stop. Odin's throne room. He wanted to speak with her privately.

Stepping into the room Londyn spotted him sitting a table not far from his throne.

"Londyn! Come we have much to discuss."

Londyn nodded her head and walked over to meet Odin who embraced her into a hug. Which she returned.

"I wanted to speak with you about Loki."

He gestured to the chair next to him. Londyn sat down.

"I know Loki cares for you. I also know that you care for another. So I will not burden you. I will just tell you the thoughts of an aging king."

"Okay."

Londyn began to fidget nervously with her dress.

"I have never seen Loki as happy as he is with you. I'm not the only one who notices it. Even the palace servants have been whispering about it."

Londyn blushed.

"I want to offer you the chance to stay. It is possible for you to become immortal in a way and you could remain here and be his bride."

Londyn's mouth fell open. What Odin was offering her people only dreamed of. Become a princess and live almost forever. It was tempting but Londyn loved another. She could not give her heart to Loki because it belonged to Steve. She valued Loki's friendship but it would be wrong to attempt to love him knowing she would always love another.

"Sir...King I would be crazy not to say yes, but unfortunately I can't accept your offer. I know I mean a great deal to Loki and I am glad he has grown as a person but I love Steve. Loki will always have my friendship and my love as a friend. Nothing more."

Odin nodded his head and smiled.

"I appreciate your honesty young one. I see why Loki likes you. It seems you always do whats right even if it's the hard choice to make."

Londyn let out a little laugh.

"I wish that were always the case. I try to be a good person. Lately i feel like I've been failing."

Londyn hung her head and fought back her tears. It was no secret that life hadn't been going that great for her. Hence her being there.

"Do not let your problems of the past trouble your plans for the future. You can't change anything that's been done already."

Odin took Londyn's hand in his.

"There is one thing I want you to leave with."

Londyn nodded her head and watched as Odin Brought her hand to his lips and began to speak in a language she did not understand. A golden light began to swarm her making her skin tingle. Her heartbeat picked up a little and then it was over as quickly as it began.

"What was that?" Londyn asked a little out of breath.

"That my dear was my blessing. You will never fall victim to any Midgard disease or sickness. You will die a happy old woman."

Londyn opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Go now I'm sure Thor and Loki are impatiently waiting for you. The two of them alone for long periods of time it's not a good thing."

Londyn stood up and began walking away. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Odin catching him off guard.

She nuzzled her face into his fur. And inhaled deeply.

"I wish I had a father like you." She whispered. And for the first time in a long time Odin was genuinely sad he never had a daughter.

Londyn arrived at the end of the bridge where Heimdall stood. Loki and Thor were there looking frazzled.

"What took you so long." Loki asked approaching her. Londyn rolled her eyes and held a leather case in her hands and held it towards Loki.

"What is this little bird?" Loki asked taking the case from her hands.

"It is a gift from me. A thank you gift."

The corners of Loki's mouth pulled up a little. He opened the case and his green eyes lit up.

It was a portrait of him. He was standing in his mother's garden wielding his Seidr. His right hand was glowing yellow and his left was cupping his right hand. His hair was down and flowing behind him. He wasn't smiling. Nor was he frowning. His features were neutral. His eyes were calculating but calm.

Loki looked at Londyn his face unreadable. Londyn put her hands on her hips.

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay. I suppose."

Londyn rolled her eyes and brushed past Loki shoulder checking him the process. Loki let out a little laugh. Londyn approached Heimdall and handed him a small package.

"This is for you. I initially went to buy Loki something but when I saw this I thought that maybe you would like it better. Open it when we are gone yea?"

Heimdall nodded his head. Thor held onto Londyn's trunk and Loki held onto Londyn. Within in moments they were back in the desert. With a flick of Loki's wrist, they were back in the tower in Londyn's room. It was around 3am.

"Well that was fast." Londyn chimed walking into her bedroom to grab some clothes to change into.

"I'm going to change and put my things away. I'll meet you guys in the kitchen for some lunch yea?"

Loki and Thor nodded their head and exited her room.

20 minutes later Londyn was dressed in a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top. When Steve saw her she wanted him to want her. She was being a little petty but she didn't give a fuck.

Walking into the kitchen Londyn sat at the bar and watched as Loki and Thor bickered about the best flavor of pop tarts.

"Nobody cares about which flavor is better. Just pick the flavor you like and eat it. Damn." Londyn interrupted them causing them to turn their heads in her direction. Loki smirked and shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his pop tart.

Londyn reached into her hair and pulled it out of its bun. She shook her hands causing her hair to bounce up and down and fluff out.

"So where is everybody?" Londyn asked still messing with her hair.

The A.I decided to speak up.

" _The AVENGERS are currently 5 min out. Returning from a mission Miss. Green. I have informed Mr. Stark of your arrival. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"_

Londyn's stomach started doing flips. 5 minutes until she saw Steve. 5 minutes until he explained why he was kissing Sharon. 5 minutes until she would really forgive him or just move on.

"Um F.R.I.D.A.Y does Steve know that I'm here?" Londyn asked nervously.

" _Yes ma'am he does. He has asked me to have you meet him in his room. Shall I tell him that you will?"_

"Yea, F.R.I.D.A.Y tell him I'll be there waiting."

Londyn stood up and gave a mock salute to Loki and Thor.

"Good luck little bird." Loki called out from behind her. Londyn flicked him off and continued to walk towards Steve's room.

* * *

Londyn walked into Steve's room and decided to wait for him in the living room. It smelled like him. Of course it would it was his room. She didn't realize how much she had missed him until coming into the room. Londyn spotted a new picture frame sitting on one of his many bookshelves. Walking over and picking it up Londyn smiled. It was the two them. Only she wasn't paying attention looking at something off camera and Steve was photobombing her. It was cute.

"Ahem"

Londyn turned around and was met with Steve in his Captain America uniform.

"Sorry I wasn't snooping I just noticed this wasn't here before I left. I've never even seen this picture before. When did you take it? You know what don't answer that I'm babbling."

Londyn dramatically closed her mouth and stared at Steve.

Steve set down his shield and approached Londyn.

"Natasha bought me the frame and I took it in Seychelles when we were on the island tour."

Steve walked closer to Londyn. Noting her attire. He never thought he would be into a woman baring her body but every time he saw Londyn's skin exposed in something skimpy she was wearing it took his breath away. Her long legs were a favorite of his. Especially when they were wrapped around him. Steve shook his head and silently cursed himself. _Focus Rogers._

Londyn took a step forward and met Steve until they were inches apart.

"So I guess we have a lot to talk about don't we?" She questioned.

Steve nodded his head.

"I'm going to shower and then can we talk?"

"Sure." Londyn smiled at Steve and he turned around to go take a much needed shower. There was a lot they needed to talk about. The mission, Sharon and why the fuck Londyn was always running away from her problems and away from him. They needed a major paradigm shift in their relationship if it was going to continue which he hoped that it would.

* * *

"So where would you like to begin?" Steve asked Londyn as he walked back into the living room pulling a white V-neck tee over his head.

Londyn pulled her legs up on to the couch and patted the spot next to her.

"At the beginning. Why the fuck were you kissing Sharon?"

Steve sat down next to Londyn and looked into her stormy green eyes. Her eyes were another thing he loved about her but not when they were filled with hurt. Londyn was good at hiding her emotions with her body language but her eyes would always give her away. His heart sank a little. He never wanted to be the cause of her pain.

"Londyn, I thought she was you. She was wearing one of those face things and I drank to much of Thor's special liquor. I watched you dance with Loki all night in that dress and I was just dying to rip it off of you and I didn't even realize she had deactivated it."

Londyn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was relieved that Steve wasn't actually interested in Sharon. She was happy that there was a solid explanation for him kissing her. It was calming. However, the next time she saw Sharon she was going to beat the shit out of her.

Steve scooted a little closer to Londyn. He stroked her cheek.

"I would never try to intentionally hurt you. I love you. I know you are still struggling to believe that but it's true Londyn. I've loved you since that first day in the hospital. I love you even more now. There is no other woman for me but you."

Steve pulled his hand away from her face and rested it on her thigh.

"Londyn, why did you leave? I mean I understand not wanting to speak to me right away but you completely left Earth. Didn't even let me explain. You are always running away from me. I can't handle that. Especially after you being taken. What if Thor didn't tell me you went with Loki. I would have gone to hell and back looking for you and worrying for you. Do my feelings mean so little?"

Londyn chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Steve did have a point.

"I know it was wrong to leave and not even tell you. I was just so hurt and overwhelmed Bucky telling me he loved me then seeing you-"

Steve abruptly stood up. Snatching his hand away from Londyn's thigh.

"He did what!"

Londyn stood up and put her hands up in surrender.

"Shit, Look listen he didn't try anything that's why we were looking for you. To tell you. Listen Steve I don't think he meant any harm he isn't trying to steal me away from you."

Steve turned his back to Londyn and headed towards the door. Londyn barely managing to keep up with him.

"Where are you going?" Londyn shouted behind him

"To find Bucky."

Londyn cursed again. This was not how the talk was supposed to go. They were supposed to make up and she was supposed to ease in Bucky's confession. Everything just went from getting better to progressively worse. Londyn lost Steve on the stairs. She quickly called out to the A.I to alert the other Avengers that there was possibly a fight about to happen. Londyn said a prayer it wouldn't come to that.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be long and a lot of things will come to light. More on the Avengers missions. Londyn, Steve and Bucky. Also more about Odin's blessing. Thanks for everyone who follows this story and to the guest that review oddball! I appreciate it! Let me know what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;**

 **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**

Londyn tried her best to make her feet and legs move faster. Steve was just a freak of nature and could run circles around her. The A.I. informed her that Bucky was in the training room. Why he was there right after a mission and it being nearly 4am she would never know or ask. But she controlled her breathing and set a fast pace there.

By the time Londyn arrive Steve and Bucky were already fighting and the rest of the Avengers were just watching. Londyn made a move to try and break them up and Clint grabbed her around her waist pulling her back.

"You do not want to get in the middle of that sweetheart. They'll stop. Eventually."

Clint released Londyn who just stood there horrified at what she was witnessing. The fight was a good fight. There was a lot of deflecting and counter moves. But when the other landed it a blow it was anything but beautiful. Londyn swore she heard bones breaking. She couldn't look away. Steve and Bucky two friends lost to each other through time and terrorism now at each other's throats. Because of her. Was this going to be a death match? Or would they stop? What would happen afterwards? Would they make up or hate each other forever?

Londyn felt responsible. She felt like this was all of her fault. SHe wasn't planning on telling Steve about Bucky that way. She was just flustered and wanted to get everything off her chest that she didn't think. She never fucking thought. Always rushing in. She was a terrible person for causing this. Yet, Londyn continued to watch.

Steve sent a right jab at Bucky who in turn used his left hand to push his punch of course causing Steve to miss. Bucky brought his knee up to Steve's stomach causing him to double over and Bucky took a step back.

"You think I wanted to fall in love with her? You think I planned this?" Bucky screamed at his friend. It was taking a lot of self-control to not Winter out.

Steve stood up and wiped some blood from the corner is his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You always had to get the girl buck. You always did. Why did you tell her first huh? Why didn't you tell me?" Steve shouted back and ran at Buck. Launching himself into the air using both feet to kick Bucky's chest causing them both to fall to the ground. Londyn had seen enough. They were acting like children.

"I don't want to hurt you Steve." Bucky held up his hands in surrender.

"You've already managed to do that." Steve charged Bucky again.

"God damn it that's enough you two!" Londyn shouted but it fell on deaf ears. She knew Clint would try to hold her back if she tried to break up. Looking around the room she watched as each Avengers gaze was locked on the fight.

"Don't just fucking stand there please somebody break it up."

"Tis a disagreement amongst men. Let them fight." Thor cheered raising his hammer in the air causing Tony to snicker and Bruce to just shake his head.

Londyn getting more increasingly fed up decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking a deep back like she was retreating, Londyn turned and sucker punched Clint in the balls causing him to double over. She was going to owe him a nice new set of arrows if he ever forgave her. Before anyone could stop her Londyn ran out into the middle of the training floor and stood in between the two super soldiers just as they were about to start swinging at each other again.

Holding out her hands in front of both of them Londyn pleaded with them to stop.

"Please stop fighting." she asked them with tears running down her face.

"I know you hate each other right now but I love you both and this is killing me. Don't keep this up." Londyn was looking at Steve pleading with her eyes for him to just stop.

Steve's cloudy blue eyes met hers and he hung his shoulders. He just thought about how he never wanted to be the reason for her pain and here he was, the reason well part of the reason for her tears. That brought him out of his hate induced fog. He nodded his head slightly and backed up. Londyn returned the gesture and snapped her head in Bucky's direction. Her green eyes also pleading with him to back down. Bucky also nodded his head.

"You two…" she pointed between the two of them. "...are going to get cleaned up and then you are going to meet me on the roof so we can talk about this. Like adults. No more violence. Am I clear?"

The both nodded their heads. Steve left the training room first followed by Bucky after a few moments. Londyn was so caught up in them she didn't notice the death glare Clint was giving her. Londyn walked over to Clint who was being helped up by Loki. Natasha and Wanda standing nearby trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Clint look I'm-"

Clint held up his hand.

"Not right now kid. Later come find me. You're going to train _hard_." Clint turned on his heels and bolted out of the door. Groaning and holding his man parts.

Londyn shuddered at the thought of what he was going to put her through later. Good thing she had trained with Loki on Asgard because she would be an out of shape mess right about now.

* * *

Londyn headed towards Steve's room and walked in and slammed the door. She was fucking furious. Steve was nowhere in sight but she heard the shower running. Beating a path into the floor Londyn barged in and demanded an explanation.

A naked Steve who hadn't stepped into the shower yet turned towards her. It took everything in Londyn for her eyes not to just stare and the appendage hanging between his thighs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands motioning behind her.

"Londyn you don't understand I-"

Londyn cut him off. She didn't want to hear the bullshit he was about to spew. Holding her hands up she stopped him from talking.

"Save it. You attacked your best friend without even taking a moment to think about the situation. You were wrong. I'm so disappointed in you."

"Why Londyn? Are you disappointed because everyone has the distorted image of me being perfect? You think I'm without fucking flaws?" Steve's voice matched Londyn's.

"You have some goddamn nerve saying that to me. I know you have lots of flaws. I'm fucking disappointed because Bucky has been through so much. So have you, yet you guys somehow found each other in this lifetime. You two have more memories together than anyone in this fucking tower. He relied on you and trusted you when you found him. You helped him recover. You are still apart of his recovery today, yet you resort to violence over him _telling_ me he loves me. He didn't try to kiss me or bed me. He didn't even ask me to choose you or him. He told me simply to get it off his chest so he wouldn't be carrying it around."

Londyn had tears of anger strolling down her face. Steve had really fucked up. She was angrier over this than the kiss with Sharon.

"Yea Londyn you sit here and try to tell me what I should've done but you can't even do the right thing. You are so childish all you do is run away you never face your problems. You're so damn naive. You think everyone is good. Well they're not! The sooner you get that through your head the better off you will be and maybe you will grow up too!"

Londyn folded her arms out in front of her. Steve was playing dirty trying to bring up their earlier conversation in this argument that had nothing to do with it.

"Excuse me Captain dumbass but last time I checked i never resorted to violence with any of my stubbornness and this hardly compares to me being naive. Bucky is your best fucking friend. You sucked face with Sharon. Imagine if that was me kissing Bucky, or any other man. What would you have done? As far as my naivety that may be true, but at least i never try to hurt others around me unlike you!"

"You never hurt others? Are you kidding me? You hurt me by running away to Asgard, which might I add isn't your first time running away from me. Also you didn't even have the balls to be upfront with Brock about me-"

Slap.

Londyn's hand shot out from her side as fast a speeding bullet. The slap probably could be heard 3 floors in either direction.

"You are a fucking asshole. I can't be around you right now. I need some air. Don't fucking bother coming to the roof."

Steve held the side of his face. It didn't sink in exactly how harsh his words had been because if they had he never would've said his next statement.

"Fine, go leave. I could care less. Go run into Bucky's arms. I'm sure he would love to comfort you right now."

Londyn opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead she gave Steve a pained look. His words had absolutely scarred her. The person she was supposed to bare all too had used her situation to cause her grief. Turning her back to Steve Londyn quietly left his room.

Steve cursed aloud and punched the tiled wall of the bathroom causing tiny pieces of ceramic to fall to the ground. Was there any coming back from what he just did?

* * *

Londyn was violently crying. Steve had no right to bring Brock up. Especially after what Brock had put her through. Making it seem like it was her fault for him being mad enough to kidnap her and rape her. No Steve didn't say those words but Londyn sure felt like he implied them.

Running to the stairs Londyn headed towards the floor no one ever used anymore. It was Bucky's old containment room. Punching in Steve's code to allow her access she stepped off the Elevators to a well-lit floor. Which was weird.

Walking down the hall she noticed the first entry door's keypad was lit up. Londyn furrowed her brow and again punched in Steve's code. The door opened with a hiss and Londyn stepped in. Walking up to the 2-way mirror Londyn peered into the room to see what was going on. A light turned on and Londyn's curious face turned into one of recognition and anger. She was not expecting that face to be the one staring over at her.

"Well hello Kitten. Am I ever happy to see you."

 **A/N: I know I said next chapter would be longer but... The guest who left me the review made me extremely happy so I decided to take a little of the next chapter and post it! Brock has returned... Oh my gosh. All that arguing and fighting and no one even told Londyn. We all know our favorite hot head is already pissed but now? Her hot-hotheadedness will reach untold proportions! Enjoy and let me know what you think. As far as the rest of this Chapter... I will post it as Chapter 19 most likely Wed.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat.**_

 _ **-EDGAR ALLEN POE**_

 _Excuse me sir but has used the Captains credentials to go to the containment floor._

All eyes flew to Tony who was mid sip of his Whiskey. The A. I's words almost caused him to choke on the ice.

Sam spoke up.

"Why is she going up there do you think she's going to confront him?"

Clint came around the corner looking a little rattled.

"I doubt it. I believe she doesn't even know he's there. Her and Steve had a really big argument; don't ask me how I know."

Tiny set down his drink and told the A.I to alert Steve. This was going to be bad. Very fucking bad.

"Well don't everybody just fucking sit there. Let's go." Tony shouted at his teammates.

The air in the room seemed to become increasingly warm and Londyns throat became tight. She backed away from the window and began hyperventilating. Her mind racing a mile a minute.

What was he doing here? How did he get here? Why didn't anyone tell her? Why was he here? Was he here because he was trying to kidnap her again?

Sweat beaded downs Londyn's forehead. She tried to calm her breathing but the questions running through her mind made it worse. She heard a noise behind her. But before she could turn around and investigate her vision went black.

Luckily Pietro was the first to arrive. Just as Londyn was passing out from her panic attack he was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

Pietro shook her gently and checked her pulse. She was still breathing. Which was a good thing. Bucky was the next to burst through the door followed by Tony, Sam, Clint, Vision and Natasha.

Bucky looked down at Pietro cradling an unconscious Londyn in his arms. His gaze flickered over to Brock who was leaning against the mirror smirking. In less than two strides Bucky was in front of him.

"What did you do to her?"

Brock crossed his arms in front of her.

"I didn't _do_ anything to her. How could I? I'm in here _asset."_

Brock made sure he put emphasis on the word. He wanted to make sure Bucky knew he only viewed him as such.

"What's happened?" Steve questioned through the door.

"It looks like princess here saw him and had a panic attack and passed out. She needs to go to medical." Tony clasped Steve on his shoulder. Everyone else began to file out of the room. Pietro zoomed to the medical ward to get Londyn looked over.

"Look Captain, I don't know what you guys are going through but be there when she wakes up. She doesn't need to see anyone else but you.

Tony walked out and left Steve alone. Well mostly alone. Brock was there. Watching and listening.

"You think you know how to love her. You don't. You give her to much wiggle room. Give Londyn an inch she will take a mile. Be firm. She'll listen"

Steve turned and faced Brock.

"That's your problem. She is not someone to be controlled. She is a person who deserves respect. Space and honesty. Don't concern yourself with _my_ girlfriend. Worry about the Intel you're going to give up and the disease that's eating your insides."

Steve stormed off to go check on Londyn. It was always one thing after another.

* * *

Londyn opened her eyes wincing as she did so. The bright lights of the medical wing stinging as she did so.

"You're awake." She hears Bruce gentle voice call out.

"Barely. These light have got to go." Londyn said sitting up and taking in her surroundings. Steve was walking into the room holding a glass of ice water. They made eye contact and Londyn quickly looked away.

Bruce cleared his throat and instructed AI to dim the lights a little. Steve approached the bed and handed the glass to Londyn who mumbled her appreciation. Bruce walked over to the bed clipboard in hand.

"You know Londyn I feel like we only hang out in here. I never see you working or hear about you out and about."

Londyn knitted her brows together. Where was Bruce going with this?

"Look I think you are suffering from anxiety and some kind of depression. You need to talk to someone. Not Steve. Not me. A professional psychiatrist. I know you think you're fine but you're not. Tony has already made an appointment for you tomorrow. The best Psychiatrist in New York. If you want to be mad. Go take it up with Tony. Otherwise don't shoot the messenger and you're okay to go do whatever it is you've been doing."

Bruce shot Londyn a wink and nodded his head at Steve and promptly left the room. Steve and Londyn were alone now. Londyn downed the glass of water. Steve took it out of her hands and set it on the counter. The two of them looking at each other and saying nothing.

Steve decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Look Londyn I'm"

"I'm sorry too." Londyn managed to interrupt his apology before he could get it out.

Steve smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I was wrong for what I said to you. I had no right. You have nothing to be sorry about. You are right. I shouldn't have attacked Bucky and as soon as I'm done apologizing to you, I'm going to go apologize to him."

Londyn squeezed Steve's hand and smiled.

"I'm not going to make excuses Londyn. I'm going to just tell you how I feel. I love you. The thought of losing you scares me. When Brock took you I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. You are all that I have. I want this to work but we have to start communicating better Yea?

Londyn nodded her head and Steve stood up and pulled her against his chest. His chin resting on top of her head. Londyn wrapped her arms around Steve. She really didn't want to argue and fight with him. Hell he was all she had too. Sure she had family but she had grown apart from them after she moved away and met Brock. Fucking Brock. What was he doing in the tower and when did he get here? Why the hell didn't Thor tell her he would be here! Londyn took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. She did not need to have another panic attack.

Londyn pulled away from Steve and he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Why is Brock here?"

Steve shifted so he was more comfortable.

"Well because there is no where we could jail him without making sure he didn't escape Fury wanted us to bring him here. HYDRA isn't getting to him."

Steve watched as Londyn processed the information. He watched as her breathing began to increase and her eyes darted back and forth. He quickly reached out and grabbed her hand.

Londyn was trying to fight back the tears but could no longer do so. She didn't even want to breath the same air as him. Let alone know he was only a few floors away probably plotting on how to get her back.

"Baby Doll, look at me." Steve commanded her. He tilted her face to meet his. He wiped her tears from the corner of her eyes.

"He will never touch you again. I promise. You will never have to see him again unless you want to. Do you understand that?"

Londyn nodded her head and sniffled.

"The only reason he isn't dead right now is because we want to try and get information out of him. I promise you he will suffer for what he's done to you. Do you believe me?"

"Yea I do." Londyn sniffled again. Steve let out a little laugh.

"I want you to focus on you okay. Don't worry about me. Or us. I want you to get better. Bruce and I had a long talk and I understand now. More than anything I need for you to be happy. I want you to talk to someone too."

Londyn smiled. They were right. She did need to seek help for everything that was going on in her life. She needed to soon before she self-destructed.

"I love you." Steve pulled Londyn off of the bed and into his lap.

"I love you too Baby Doll." Steve kissed the top of her head and the two of them sat there in silence for a moment. Londyn enjoying the gentle rise and fall of Steve's chest. Steve enjoying the way her hair smelled.

After a few more moments Londyn hopped out of Steve's lap and pulled him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked trailing behind her.

"We are going to go talk to Bucky." Londyn turned her head and Steve nodded. She gave him a quick smile and headed towards Bucky room.

* * *

Bucky was lounging on his couch when he heard the door opening.

"Bucky bear?" Londyn called into the room. Causing him to turn his head. Londyn saw his messy brown hair move on the couch and ran over to it and pounced on him.

"Ugh, kid you know I think you've put on a few." Bucky said as he pushed Londyn to the ground.

"Oh no you didn't." Londyn shouted as she smacked his shoulder.

Bucky laughed.

"So what brings you here?"

Londyn sat next to him and motioned over her shoulder. Buck looked at Steve and nodded.

"We want to talk to you. If that's okay?"

"I don't see why not."

Steve sat on the sofa opposite Bucky and Londyn. The room fell silent for a beat. Bucky spoke first.

He looked at Steve.

"I'm sorry Steve. I never intended for me to fall in love with her. I never even intended on letting my feelings be known. When I realized I loved her I knew you already did. Which is why I swallowed my pride and encouraged you to tell Londyn. Will I stop loving her? I can't say that I will. But I swear I will never put myself in a position to make you question my loyalty to you. I will never violate your trust or Londyns by trying to force something that I know will never happen."

Londyn being the big softy that she was had started crying. She reached out and pulled Bucky into a hug.

"I love you too Bucky. It's a different kind of love that I have for you but just know you are my _best friend_. You are the big brother I never had. I don't ever want to come in between you and Steve. I also don't want Steve to be the reason we can't be friends. So I just want to say thank you for being able to get your feelings out and still have respect for my relationship with him. I know it was hard for you."

Bucky squeezed Londyn a little harder. And pulled away. Steve stood up and so did Bucky. The two of them shook hands and hugged. No other words needed to be said. All apologies accepted and now they could move forward.

* * *

A few days later Londyn was humming to herself as she was cleaning some lab equipment. After meeting with Doctor Schultz, she had encouraged Londyn to get back into her normal routine. The plan was to meet every day for the first week and then 3 times a week after. Dr. Schultz would always be available to skype Londyn whenever she was feeling she couldn't handle something. Londyn opened up to her about everything. Her parents. Her time spent with Brock. The good and the bad and most importantly the rape. Even though it had been a week and Brock was still being held in the tower, which made Londyn a little uneasy. She felt better. She felt like she wasn't carrying around all her problems. It really felt good to get her worries out of her own head. So with her Dr.'s encouragement Londyn found herself headphone's on humming along to an ODESZA song back in the lab working.

Steve watched Londyn disinfect the various unknown devices near her. He watched the way her lips parted when she let a few lyrics poor from her mouth. He watched as her narrow fingers tinkered with the microscope. Londyn caught movement by the door and turned her head. Steve was leaning up against the frame. She sucked in a quick breath. He was wearing a tank top and some jeans. His skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Muscles bulging. Londyn smiled and took her headphones off.

Steve crossed the room and stood in front of her.

"Hey beautiful."

Londyn blushed and looked away. Having Captain America call you beautiful could be a little overwhelming sometimes.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods Captain?"

Steve smirked.

"Well I have a surprise for you." Steve placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

Londyn's eyes lit up.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked seductively putting her arms around his neck. Steve leaned in and kissed her slowly. Lips still pressed up against hers.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He quickly pecked her lips and stepped away to watch her pout. Londyn quickly poked out her lips and put a hand on her hip.

"You're a tease you know that?"

Steve laughed.

"Look just finish up and let's go shower so you can see your surprise." Steve smacked Londyn on her ass which caused her to let out a squeak. Steve had been such a gentleman. They had not been very intimate with each other because Londyn just wasn't sure if she was ready. But Steve let it be known it was up to her. However, he still let her know just how sexy and attractive he found her.

"Okay so Steve just texted everyone get into position they should be getting off the elevator soon." Tony barked out hiding behind a pillar that was next to the stairs by the bar.

Londyn stepped off the elevator dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy fro. She was laughing at something Steve said when a chorus of surprises rang out in the room causing her to jump. The lights turned on and she was met with not only the Avengers faces but a few of her family's as well.

Londyn gasped and covered her mouth. She ran over to the person she was excited to see the most.

"Grandma!" Londyn almost knocked the woman over. She buried her face into her chest and clung to her for dear life.

"Ooh child. I knew you missed me. I can always tell by your hugs." Londyn pulled away and bashfully smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can explain that." Tony said as he walked over to Londyn and her grandmother.

"Your family has been trying to plan a family reunion and I caught wind of it. Also you didn't get to stay long when you visited a while ago so I figured I would fly anyone who wanted to come out and treat them all to a week of New York. Everything on me."

Londyn was smiling so hard she couldn't believe Tony had done something this nice for her.

"Not to interrupt the hello's but I know you aren't going to just stand there and not say hi to your favorite cousin." The brown skinned girl called out from her seat at the bar.

"Catherine!" Londyn quickly crossed the room and eyed her cousin up and down.

"You fucking look amazing." It wasn't a big secret her cousin had been severely overweight and struggled with diabetes, the woman she was looking at now was almost unrecognizable. The last time Londyn saw her was right before she lost her baby. She was a good 345 lbs. Now, she was a nice 175. Curves and all the right places her nicely toned legs wearing the hell out of a pink skater dress.

Catherine did a spin and put a hand on her hip to strike a pose. Londyn Laughed.

"You always were a conceited bitch." It was Catherine's turn to laugh.

Londyn froze and grabbed Catherine's shoulders.

"Please tell me you didn't bring-"

"If it isn't our favorite cousin."

"Londyn." The other man said.

Londyn released Catherine and turned around. Her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Denym and Daniel. Wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you but it's not."

The two boys crossed the room and circled Londyn like she was prey and they were vultures. The boys were clearly twins and if they hadn't been wearing different clothes it would have been impossible to tell them apart. The only one who was ever able to do so was Londyn. Probably because they had spent so much time tormenting her.

"Aww come on cuz are you still mad about your pony tail?" Denym chuckled and stopped in front of her.

"Look at her face bro she's totally mad." Daniel said stopping next to his brother.

The Avengers eyeing the trio curious as to what exactly was going on.

Londyn dropped her arms and poked Daniels chest.

"You cut off my pony tail!"

"You really do know how to hold a grudge." Denym responded.

Londyn turned her head to face him.

"Are you kidding me. You cut my hair the day before prom."

She turned to face her grandmother and Tony.

"Why did you invite these trouble makers?" She quickly stepped away from them and practically ran back over to Steve.

"Hush now Londyn, they are your cousins and they love you. They've grown up." Her grandmother chastised her.

"I'm not buying it." Londyn pointed at Tony and then to Bruce.

"You better hope their shenanigans don't force a code green. Cuz I'm telling you now, and I'm so sorry for cursing grandma but they are assholes."

Tony eyed the boys. He looked between Londyn and then at her grandmother and back at the boys whose expressions could only be read as deviousness. What exactly had he gotten himself into. He was going to have to set some ground rules asap.

"Okay so you guys are pranksters?" Tony asked.

"Life ruin-ers." Londyn mumbled.

"We heard that!" The boys said in unison. Looking at each other and high fived. Londyn rolled her eyes. She was going to have to sleep with both eyes open for the duration of their stay. Speaking of stay where were they staying?

"Hey where is everyone staying?" Londyn asked.

"Wait lets back up a moment. So you guys are pranksters. How old are you 27 ish?"

Daniel spoke up first.

"Actually 26. What does age have to do with anything?"

Denym snorted with laughter. Their sister Catherine slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude we are a guest." She shook her finger at the both of them.

"I told you they were assholes." Londyn repeated as she rolled her eyes.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay ground rules. No pranking him. Under no circumstances." Tony pointed at Bruce and continued.

"Also No pranking anyone who may be around him. How about no pranking period? Yes, that's better not pranking at all." Tony smiled and sipped from his Whiskey glass.

"Now if you all don't mind let's get this party started." Tony asked the AI to play some music and went behind the bar to serve some drinks.

Londyn turned to face Steve.

"Is this why you have been acting a little suspicious these past few days?"

Steve nodded his head.

"Thank you for this. This means a lot to me ya know?"

"I know Baby Doll." Steve planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Let's go mingle with your family."

* * *

Tony was a jackass. Tony wanted to make sure Brock knew just how happy Steve made Londyn. So what did Tony do? He installed a T.V in Brocks room that had some type of heavy thick glass surrounding it. So Brock couldn't break it. He also has surround sound speakers set up so he could hear. Tony also had a little control installed so that anytime he was sure Londyn and Steve were together and weren't having private conversation he pushed said button on controller and the AI knew to broadcast them to Brock.

So Brock was currently watching Londyn down shots with her cousins while every so often she would be caught kissing Steve.

"How are you liking the view?" Tony's sarcastic voice called out from behind the two-sided mirror.

Brock looked his way sneered, then looked back at the T.V and watched as Steve poured her grandmother another glass of wine. If he was being honest with himself, he had never seen Londyn so happy. With him she always went with the flow. With Steve it was easy to see she was herself and free. It made his heart drop. He was never getting her back and that fact alone was enough to kill him.

"Why are you here Stark?" Brock getting up off of his bed and walking over to the mirror.

Tony smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh I wanted you to be the first to have the news." Tony said cheerily and clasped his hands together.

"What news is that?"

"Tomorrow morning Steve is going to ask Londyn to marry him."

Brocks face contorted into anger.

"She is still married to me."

Tony's right hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh you're right. Technically she is. I mean it's not like she knows a genius who could hack into old files and label you as dead just in case the press did any digging."

Brock stepped closer to the mirror. His nostrils flared.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is kill you."

Tony moved closer so his nose was just centimeters away from touching the glass. His whiskey brown eyes meeting Brock's dangerously dark ones.

"I'd like to see you try."

 **A/N: Okay so I have about 5-6 maybe 7 more chapters planned for this story. They will be long and detailed I want to wrap this story up with no loose ends. Well maybe a few for a sequel perhaps. We will see. I am still uncertain about the ending. As always enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

" **Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence."**

 **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**

Londyn and her cousins were in the middle of the lounge areas living room catching up. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her cousin Catherine was behind her braiding her hair. Her brothers were on the couch across from them downing shots. Bucky, Steve, Loki, Thor and Tony were at the bar talking while Clint and Nat were on the loveseat wrapped up in the conversation Londyn was having with her family. Her grandmother had retired a while ago. Stating that she needed to get to bed early because she was waking up and making breakfast in the morning. Wanda was lost with Vision somewhere. Pietro well him and Rhodey opted on going out to paint the town red and Sam was on a date.

"So Denym how's what's her face?" Londyn asked.

"Oh you mean crazy Keisha?" Catherine asked looking down out Londyn who started laughing.

"I refuse to say her name. It's what's her face." Londyn replied between giggles.

"Oh please call her what you want but that girl was a freak." Denym replied.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Londyn put her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise.

"You and me both girl." Catherine combed out a section of Londyn's hair and began braiding it down.

"She left his ass." Daniel said. Denym shot him a look to which he just shrugged his shoulders.

"She left you? Can't say that I'm surprised. Although I'm disappointed you let her dump you."

"Yea I'm sure you are. Anyway why you all in my business. It would've been nice to know you're boning Captain America." Denym got up and refilled everyone's shot glass.

Londyn rolled her eyes.

"The fact that you just said why didn't I tell you _why_ I was boning Captain America should answer your own damn question. Pervert."

Daniel through a beer cap at Londyn, which she blocked and flicked him off.

"Seriously cuz though how is living out here with the AVENGERS? I mean damn how did that happen?"

Londyn smiled.

"Steve helped me when I needed it the most and the rest is history." Londyn looked over at Steve who had heard her words. He smiled and winked at her. Londyn blushed and looked away.

"Aww isn't that so cute little Londyn in Love."

"Shut your mouth Daniel before I shut it for you." Londyn teased.

"Ha ha ha. You couldn't even land a blow."

"Wanna bet?"

Daniel paused mid sip. Londyn couldn't be serious.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"As a heart attack."

Clint jumped up and started yelling. Goading them on pumping his fist in the air.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight-"

Natasha smacked his thigh.

"Shut up Clint."

"Ow." He said rubbing his leg and plopping back down. Tony had heard all the commotion and came walking over along with the rest of the guys.

"So did I hear something about a fight and a bet?" Tony asked.

Catherine patted Londyn's shoulders signaling she was done with her braids. Londyn stood up and stretched.

"Yea you did but Daniel is too much of a bitch to accept the challenge. You afraid you going to lose to a girl?"

"Oh shit those are fightin words." Denym called out.

Daniel stood up and got in Londyn's face smirking.

"We can do this right now. I'm not scared of you. You'll be saying uncle first."

Londyn started laughing.

"I'm not that little girl you can beat up and boss around anymore. Are you sure you don't want to forfeit? I promise I won't hold it against you."

Waiving off her words Daniel stepped closer.

"What is the wager?" He asked.

"I have a wonderful idea." Tony interrupted wedging himself in between the two of them.

"I will buy you any car you desire if you win." He pointed at Daniel.

"And if Londyn wins you have to be her personal assistant for a month. Which all of your expenses will be taken care of and she has up to a year to call in your servitude."

Daniel smiled.

"I hope your pockets run as deep as the media says Mr. Stark. When do you wanna get your ass whooped?"

"Right now in the training room. Give me 5 minutes to change. I'm sure one of the boys can find something for you to wear." Londyn ran towards the elevator and disappeared out of site. Natasha stood up and walked over to Daniel.

"You do realize she's been here for 3 years. Do you think she hasn't trained with us?"

Daniel shrugged it off. He just knew he was going to win.

* * *

15 minutes later Londyn had her hands taped up and was wearing a pair of short compression shorts and a sports bra. Daniel was in his MMA fighting shorts and was opting out of wearing a shirt.

"It's not too late to change your mind Londyn."

Londyn smirked and shook her head.

"First one to say uncle right?" She cocked her head to the side.

Daniel nodded his head.

Steve, Bucky and Denym were on the far left wall. While Nat, Clint, Loki and Thor were on the other wall. Tony and Catherine were sitting in chairs by the door. Tony had Catherine in a fit of giggles to which Londyn turned her head. Daniel took advantage of her not paying attention and moved to strike her. Londyn catching the movement pivoted her left leg behind her and narrowly avoided being hit. She crouched down and used her momentum to swing her right leg out knocking Daniel on his back. She stepped back and taunted him a little.

"I'll let you get up. I want to enjoy this."

Daniel quickly stood up and put his hands up. He signaled for Londyn to attack him. The fight was on then. Londyn ran up and through a right jab at Daniel to which he blocked. He picked up his left knee and tried to connect to her stomach. Londyn's elbows came down and forced his knee down. Her left hook catching him causing him to stumble a little. Daniel touched his face wide eyed.

"What? Did you think I was kidding?" Londyn teased moving her feet to show off. Daniel grunted and charged her. He was able to cause both of them to fall to the ground. Londyn used their momentum to make sure she rolled on top of him punching him the nose. Daniel howled in pain and grabbed Londyns hair yanking her back and him pinning her shoulders to the floor. He punched Londyn in the eye which dazed her a bit. Taking a deep breath Londyn used a move Nat had shown her with her thighs getting Daniel off of her. Rolling away and standing up Londyn kneed Daniel in stomach causing him to fall back onto the ground and howl out in pain.

Not giving him a chance to get back up Londyn brought her foot up stomped on his stomach. She kicked him onto his stomach and grabbed his arm and brought it around to his back. Breathing heavily, she twisted it so Daniel howled out louder in pain. Her knee digging into his back.

"Holy shit Londyn is a badass Ninja." Denym called out.

Londyn looked up at him and blew a kiss his way. Bringing her eyes back down she twisted Daniels arm more.

"Say uncle." She whispered into his ear.

Steve stared wide eyed at Londyn. He was impressed. All the training she had done with them had paid off. She was quick on her feet and made sure to keep moving.

"Uncle, uncle!" Daniel shouted. Londyn pushed his head into the floor and got off of him. She brought her hand up to her eye to see if she was bleeding. She wasn't, it was just sweat. Daniel rolled over on to his back and sighed.

"Holy shit. So are you going to become and Avenger now?" Daniel asked as Londyn helped him up.

"Fuck no. I would get my ass handed to me if this were actually out in the field my ass would be scared and then I would be dead. Besides not matter how good I got I doubt my bodyguards…" She motioned to Steve and Bucky, "...would let me."

"You should think about training for MMA. You're fucking good. I know a few girls would tremble at the sight of the left hook."

Londyn smiled.

"Nah, but thanks cuz."

"You've really grown up Londyn. I'm proud of you."

Daniel brought Londyn in for a hug and she returned it. Pulling away she ran over to Steve and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"I never realized how good you had gotten Baby Doll."

Londyn blushed.

"Well I had a lot of good teachers."

"Oh yea? Who's your favorite?"

Londyn got really close to Steve's ear. So close he could feel her lips against it. Her warm breath sent most of the blood down below.

"Yea I do." Steve said in a whimper.

Londyn nipped his earlobe and Steve cursed under his breath.

"Natasha." she whispered and then ran away. She didn't get far before Steve picked her up and threw her over his shoulder fireman carry style.

He gave her a playful smack on her rump.

"You're going to pay for that."

Londyn squealed.

"I hope so."

Steve put her back down and grabbed her hand to walk out if the training room. Tony and her cousin were speaking in hushed tones now. Londyn stopped and walked up to Tony.

"If you do or try ANYTHING and I do mean anything with her or hurt her or make her cry or USE her in anyway. I will castrate you. Capeesh?"

Tony nodded his head. Londyn wasn't done talking. She stepped closer so only he could hear her next words.

"I will also unleash the twins on you. Trust me. That is a problem I wouldn't want my enemies to deal with."

Tony smirked and Londyn patted his shoulder.

"Good night kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Londyn called out behind her as she Steve walked to her room.

Steve and Londyn were lying in bed watching Netflix. Even though they weren't really watching anything in particular they were mainly talking. It was just background noise.

"So what did you think of my family?"

Londyn asked Steve as she lay on his chest. Using her fingers to trace his abs and her legs tangled in his. Steve's right hand was resting on her hip. The other behind his head.

"I think your family is amazing. I can see where you get you spunk. Your grandmother is a battle axe. I can tell you and her are close."

Londyn smiled. She was happy Steve liked her family. Well he liked the family that she liked.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet my parents. Although they suck the fun out of life so you're not missing out "

Steve used his toes to tickle Londyn.

"it's okay Baby Doll. Maybe they'll come around you know?"

"Maybe. Stop tickling me with your crusty toes."

Steve began to use his hands to tickle her all over. Londyn was squirming and trying to get out of his grasp but he was relentless.

"Please stop." Londyn pleaded tears falling down the side of her face.

"Say uncle first."

"Uncle damn!"

Steve stopped tickling her and let her catch her breath. He wondered how tomorrow would go. He was nervous. Would she say yes. Or would she say it too soon to get married? The only thing Steve was certain of was that Londyn is definitely who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"What are you thinking about?"

Steve trailed his hands through Londyn's hair.

"Why did you take the braids out?"

"Because they weren't fancy or anything besides I needed to wash my hair it's been a few days. Answer the question?"

"Nothing. I was thinking about you."

Londyn smiled and rolled so she was on top of him. Kissing his lips. His hands resting on her hips. Gently rubbing the skin there. Londyn pulled away slightly.

"What about me?" She whispered.

"The usual. How you're a brat. You like to whine when you don't get your way because I spoil you rotten. How you snore in your sleep. How much of an incredible painter you are?" Steve pulled her in for a deeper kiss, it was getting so hard not to try and initiate sex with Londyn.

"But you love me though." Londyn said up against his lips.

"You're right I do."

Londyn sat up and removed her t-shirt in one quick motion. Leaving her breast exposed to Steve.

"Show me."

Steve didn't waste any time bringing his lips to hers once more. Londyn closed her eyes and her whole body shivered as Steve's hands massaged her breast. Londyn's fingers snaking their way into his hair gently grazing his scalp.

Steve rolled them over so he was on top of Londyn. Their mouths molded together. All teeth and tongue. Londyn whimpered.

"I need you. Touch me."

"Okay."

Steve removed his clothes and what was left of Londyns. The rest of the night spent making love to her.

* * *

Londyn woke to an empty bed. She scrunched her face and wondered where Steve was. He rarely ever left the bed without telling her where he was off too. Londyn got out of bed quickly brushing her teeth and throwing on some undergarments and her silk floor length robe. Maybe he was out making breakfast. With her grandmother.

Walking into the kitchen Londyn spotted her family. Her grandmother was making breakfast and her cousins were huddled around the Island talking with Nat and Clint.

"Have you guys seen Steve?" Londyn asked the room. Everyone shook their heads. Londyn shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Reaching into the cabinet she pulled out a glass which she suddenly dropped.

"Oh my God!"

Her grandmother rushing to her side to see what was the matter. Londyn was holding her left hand and staring at it. There on her ring finger sat a princess cut diamond in a white gold setting. Smaller diamonds on the side of it.

Her grandmother grabbed her hand and studied the ring.

"So he asked you?"

Londyn stared at her then looked back at her hand.

"I don't know." She was at a loss for words. Just then Steve Bucky and Tony walked into the kitchen.

Londyn turned to face him wide eyed and holding up her hand. Tony smirked and a look of hurt flashed across Bucky's face. It was gone in an instant. Steve crossed the room and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Londyn. I love you more than anything. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile. I love the way your forgiveness knows no end. I love that no matter what you always try to do the right thing. Even when it's the hardest. You keep me grounded. You know my weaknesses. You keep me on the straight and narrow. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Time slowed for Londyn. Steve wanted to spend the rest of his life with _her_? She knew he loved her but marriage. Of course she wanted to marry him.

"Yes Steve I'll marry you." Londyn replied and pulled him up the two of them started kissing. The room around them cheering. Pulling away Steve noticed Londyn was crying.

"You okay?" Londyn nodded her head and moved her feet to hug him. Seemingly forgetting about her bare feet and the glass.

"Shit." She cried out and grabbed her foot. Steve knelt down and inspected. Without a word he picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall to his room.

"Getting started already huh?" Tony called out behind him.

Londyn looked over Steve's shoulder and flicked him off. The rest of the room laughing.

"Lady's don't give the middle finger Londyn!" Her grandmother yelled playfully. Londyn rolled her eyes and smiled cheerfully as Steve carried her the rest of the way.

* * *

Brock had managed to throw a chair, a lamp and bits of the dresser at the Plexiglas. Nothing worked.

"Turn it off!" He yelled at nobody in the room but the A.I responded.

"I'm sorry sir I am unable to do that."

Brock growled and kicked the destroyed chair. This was fucking torture. Watching Londyn for most of the day live her life happy without him. Brock still couldn't see how he had lost her. Was it when he made love to her in the cabin? Surely she had resisted at first but soon after he took her body had responded to him? Maybe he stayed gone too long. He should've came back sooner.

 **A/N: Well here is a short chapter. So I know yesterday I said I didn't know if I was going to write a sequel. Well I already started writing it. I just want to warn you though. It will be dark and may piss some of you off. Anyway enough about that let me know what you think about this chapter. Oh a little bit of a rant. So i read a lot of fan-fiction. Probably more than i write. So I came across a pretty good story and the last chapter there was an authors note. The author stated how he/she was not going to post the next chapter until it received over 100 kudos. There were like 30. I was annoyed. I mean yes we all love to hear feedback and see that our stories are being read. But to say you wont post unless people respond is stupid. You should be writing because you like to not because people will respond. I mean that's how it is for me. I have 3 other stories that have few reviews. I haven't updated because im having a little writers block. Not because of lack of reviews. I think its selfish. When I pain I paint because it helps with the depression an anxiety. Not because people want to buy my shit. I mean damn. Anyway rant over.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night.**_

 _ **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**_

Londyn did a double take in the mirror. Looking her reflection up and down. she was satisfied with her appearance. She was wearing a red plunge neckline long sleeve drape dress. Steve had picked it out. Saying the red brought out the golden flecks in her green eyes. Tonight was her engagement party. Short notice but Tony insisted he could put together a party in 3 days. So he did. Well Londyn was sure Pepper did. She was certain that poor woman was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. She made a mental note to thank her profusely later. Londyn had butterflies in her stomach. Tonight was about fun but they would have to also deal with the press. Something she had done a million times but when she was spotted with the engagement ring people began to dig up details from her past. Someone somewhere produced her wedding certificate to Brock. Which wasn't a big deal but as you know people started to speculate. Was he really dead? _No._ But it's not something the press needed to know. He died after the events of the triskelion. That's all they needed to know. More questions the media kept asking plagued her mind. Was Londyn just marrying Steve as a power move? Londyn rolled her eyes. Power move? What power was she gaining? Was she being a gold digger? Londyn had plenty of her own money. Her parents were wealthy and so was her grandfather who had left her a very large sum of money. Besides Tony paid her extremely well. She was sure from a financial bottom line standpoint she was worth more than Steve, but money didn't matter to either one of them. Why did it matter so much to America? Hopefully tonight the press would stop attacking her and mind their own business.

Londyn sat on the bed and began to put her shoes on. The bedroom door opened revealing Steve. Londyn smiled and blushed and turned her head. His cream colored suit and blue jacket appeared to make his eyes glow.

"Why do you do that? Steve asked as he came to sit next to her.

"Do what?" Londyn replied as she struggled to adjust the straps on her shoe. Not looking up to meet Steve's gaze. The man had the ability to set her skin ablaze with just a look and she was not trying to fall under his spell. If she did they probably wouldn't make it, it to the party. Plus, it had been a few days since they had sex. Her being with her family and Steve dealing with Brock and info. So the sexual tension between them was thick.

Steve bent down and swung her legs onto his and began to strap her shoes for her. His thumb ghosting over her ankle. Steve lost his thought process for a moment. He slid his hands up her smooth toned legs. His hands on her thighs causing her to shiver and bite her lips. Her small moan bringing him back to the question he asked.

"You always blush and look away from me like a schoolgirl with a crush. Do I fluster you?" Steve's tone was joking. His hands steadily creeping up Londyn's legs. Londyn grabbed Steve by the lapels of his jacket.

"I think you know the answer to that." Londyn's lips were inches from his, her eyes challenging him. Steve's fingers ghosting over her panties that were soaked all the way through. Steve pulled them to the side and ran his index finger up and down her slit. By now Londyn's hands were on his shoulders her back pressed against the bed.

"Was that attitude I heard?" Steve not giving her a chance to respond plunged a finger deep inside her core. Londyn's eyes shut and loud raspy moan passed her lips. Steve started to trail his tongue down the open V-neck in her dress. Londyn was close to finding her release then suddenly he stopped.

Steve stood up and walked to the bathroom washing his hands and returning. Londyn looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"What?" He asked.

Londyn made her pouty face and stood up and fixed her dress.

"Don't give me that _what_ bullshit. You're such a tease."

Londyn grabbed Steve's member through his pants and smiled.

"Baby Doll trust me I want to finish you but then I'm going to want to finish. You know me once is not enough. We have somewhere to be. But trust me. Tonight I'm going to use my teeth to undress you."

Londyn bit her lip and released Steve. Taking her hand into his.

"On a serious note. We are in this together. I won't let any reporter here tonight bully or disrespect you okay?"

"Okay."

"Also Loki has already threatened to maim anyone who removes you smile from your face."

Londyn started laughing uncontrollably.

"Jesus Christ Loki is intense."

"Yea he is. You ready to get this show on the road?" Steve slipped his fingers in between Londyn's, leading them out of her bedroom and to the elevator.

* * *

Londyn was currently at the bar nursing a glass of champagne. She had not been accosted so far but all good things must come to an end.

"Miss Green?"

Londyn turned at the voice who called her name. She recognized her immediately. Christine Everhart. Londyn inwardly groaned. This particular reporter was not on the list of people she wanted to talk to. Londyn managed to muster a smile and greet her back.

"So I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Her face held a cheery disposition but Londyn knew better. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing. The woman was incredibly smart and knew how to lead a conversation the way she wanted it to go. However, Londyn was smarter.

"Sure. You want anything to drink?" Londyn asked her signaling the bartender she needed another glass of champagne her current glass warmed a long time ago."

"No, but thanks."

Christine sat down next to Londyn. She pulled out her recorder and held it up.

"So Londyn you want to tell us how _the_ Captain America proposed. I'm sure it was very romantic?"

Londyn smiled sweetly and took a sip from her new glass of champagne.

"Well I woke up a few mornings ago and went about my daily routine. I was pulling a glass out of the cabinet so I could have some oj and that's when I noticed the ring on my finger. I was stunned at first. My mind was going a mile a minute. My first thought was when did I forget to take of my jewelry. Then I realized I hadn't gone out the night before and I don't own any kind of ring that looks like this one." Londyn held out her hand for Christine to get a better look.

"My grandmother rushed over because I ended up dropped the glass once the realization hit me that hey this is fucking engagement ring or maybe a promise ring. Either way I knew Steve was hinting at some type of commitment here. So she asked me did he ask me and I was like well I'm not sure." Londyn let out a small laugh.

"So then there is Steve and Tony and Bucky walking into the kitchen. Steve is giving me this smile. You know the smile I'm talking about. Where his eyes light up and it makes you feel like the only girl in the world but also a little overwhelming at the same time? Londyn paused to gage Christine's reaction. She was smiling.

"Yea you know exactly what smile I'm talking about. So anyway he comes over to me and drops down on one knee and he starts telling me all the reasons he loves me and why. He tells me that he accepts everything about me. Even my stubbornness. Then he just flat out asks me. Will you marry me? I was in tears at this point and he stands up I'm silent everyone is looking at me and then I say yes obviously. I move in to kiss him totally forgetting I'm barefoot and I step on glass cursing up a storm. Steve picks me up and places me on the counter looks at my foot then carries me off to the bedroom to patch me up. The rest of the day is kind of blur. We celebrated amongst ourselves"

Londyn finishes her story and Christine is totally pulled in. Well it sure seemed that way.

"Wow Steve sounds like quite the romantic. What are your plans for after you get married? House with a white picket fence? Any children?"

Londyn turned to face Christine.

"Well we haven't really discussed the plans for after we got married. My family is in town and he has been busy working. Plus, Tony throwing us this party kind of distracted from that. So once all of the excitement dies down I'm sure those are things we will discuss"

Christine signaled the bartender and order two shots of tequila.

"I heard you're a fan of tequila. Care to join me?" Londyn smiled and nodded her head. Licking her hand, she shook the salt shaker onto it. Grabbing the shot glass, she quickly licked the salt and downed the tequila. Setting down her shot glass she quirked an eye at Christine who looked like she was struggling to swallow.

"It's been awhile since I've done a shot." Christine admitted.

"I can tell."

"So I know you guys haven't talked about the important stuff but do you think Steve wants kids? Will you make a life at the tower? Thinking about raising kids around Tony must be a little worrisome."

"Tony and kids? He may portray this arrogant asshole to the press and maybe from your _personal_ experience but Tony loves kids. Does he want kids of his own I don't know but If we did decide to live here and have a family you can bet your bottom dollar he would be the world's best uncle. Just between us girls I think Steve would even name him Godfather. But that's _if_ we decide to have children ya know?

Christine nodded her head.

"So Londyn I know a lot of people have been wondering about you and your ex-husband or deceased husband whatever you label him as-"

"Deceased." The words didn't feel right rolling off of her tongue but that's what she had to say. Even though a few floors away Brock sat in a containment room.

"Okay deceased. Does it not bother you that essentially him and Steve used to be friends and that he was a HYDRA agent? I mean it's like hopping from friend to friend?"

And there it was. Her claws had come out to play. Londyn smirked. This girl just had no idea. Friends. Hardly.

"I see how you of all people may think it's like that but it's not. For the record, I had no idea Brock was a HYDRA agent. He rarely discussed work with me and when he did he was vague. I knew he worked for SHIELD so naturally I understood the need for him to not explain his work. I didn't even know he knew and worked with Steve. So whatever rumors are circulating about me hopping from friend to friend is a farce. Steve and I have maintained a friendship for years. Things only recently blossomed into a romantic relationship. Steve helped me when I needed it the most."

"When your baby died?"

Londyn clenched her jaw. What an insensitive thing to say. Swallowing and smiling sweetly Londyn downed the rest of her champagne.

"Yes when I lost my baby and was unconscious in the hospital he was there when I woke up. He explained what was going on and he was there for the nights I stayed up crying mourning the loss of my daughter. He didn't have to be there but he was. He knew I was an innocent victim in all of the things Brock was involved in. Even when HYDRA came to kill me he saved me. He didn't have to. What we have has been a long time in the making. Our friendship blossomed over years and then we built a relationship. So I know a lot of people would like to think it's a power move or I'm a gold digger but we are so much more than just dirt you can dig up."

Londyn stood up to leave. Regretting that she took the high road. She was wishing she threw the rest of the champagne in Christine's face but that wouldn't look good. She still had an image to maintain for the sake of Steve.

Christine got out of her seat and placed a hand on Londyns shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"One more question please?

Londyn turned around and faced her. Nodding her head, Christine continued.

"I'm just curious as to why I found surveillance footage of you letting a man out of your hotel room just days before your infamous romantic getaway with Steve. Not only that you went to another person's hotel room and stayed the night. Now I'm not saying that you're a liar but maybe a but it sure seems like you have a lot of options in your dating pool?"

Londyn's breath caught in her throat. This bitch was really reaching. More importantly did she call her a hoe? Like in a nice way? Just as Londyn was about to sound off on her Tony and Steve appeared. Steve quickly planted a kiss on her lips. He maneuvered behind her and placed his hands around her waist. Tony stood next to them looking as calm as ever.

"Miss Everhart. How are you?"

Christine face Tony and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm wonderful Tony how about yourself?"

Tony stepped closer to her and put his hands in his pockets. He had been privy to everything Londyn and her had talked about. He was not happy about her bringing up Londyns baby or calling her out on her personal business.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. You owe my friend who is like a daughter to me an apology."

Christine folded her arms.

"Whatever for?"

"You were disrespectful and not very tactful. You insinuated she was a whore and you also brought up the death of her child. I think the only woman who is into the one night stands is the one asking the questions. This is supposed to be a happy event. Londyn doesn't owe you or anyone else an explanation of her past. This party is to celebrate her future."

Christine looked at Tony then back at Londyn. A sly smirk pulling at her lips.

"Tony, I'm sorry but I just thought the Captain, hell maybe even America would want to know she is not as innocent as she looks or tries to portray."

Steve decided to speak up before Tony could. He unwrapped himself from Londyn and stood in front of her protectively.

"That's where you are wrong. Londyn doesn't try to be anything she is not. But that's none of your business. Just like what she does or I do to her body is none of your business. Now I think we have tolerated you long enough. I think I'm speaking for everyone here when I say you should see yourself out. You don't want to be known as the girl who was thrown out of Captain America's engagement party by Black Widow now would you?"

Christine opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. There stood Natasha Romanoff looking every bit of deadly in her black cocktail dress. Christine cleared her throat and stormed off.

Steve turned around to face Londyn who was smiling. She mouthed a thank you to Tony and winked at Nat. Steve then lead Londyn away to the dance floor.

"You okay Baby Doll?" Steve asked searching her eyes for any indication that she wasn't.

Londyn nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

Steve spun her out and brought her closer.

"Good. Don't worry about anything she said. She is jealous. Just like most of the women in this room."

"I'm not worried about it."

"Well there is one thing that she brought up that concerns me."

Londyn pulled back and looked up at him. Worry in her eyes. Steve pulled her closer their hips fused together.

"Stop pouting. You know what that does to me. This party is hardly over. Our absence would not go unnoticed."

Londyn smiled. Her green eyes blazing with lust.

"Well what did she say that concerns you?"

"Not now. We will talk later I promise." Londyn bit her lip and laid her head on Steve's chest as her led her across the dance floor. She really could stay like this in his arms forever Lord willing.

* * *

Londyn ran to the bathroom as fast as she could trying to slam the door behind her. Her breathing erratic sweat beading down her forehead. She couldn't let him catch her. She closed the door with all her might but she wasn't fast enough. He wedged his foot in between the door and the frame.

"Did you think you could outrun me?" Londyn backed away from the door and shook her head.

"Do you think I would let you get away from me?" Londyn shook her head again.

"I think you need to be punished what say you?"

Londyn smiled. She couldn't stay in character.

"I seriously doubt you are capable of punishing me Captain."

Steve began to remove his jacket and his shirt. Once they were gone he quickly stepped out of his pants. His erections springing free.

Londyn's eyes widened at the site of him.

"Well looks who's been naughty. Going commando. You have reached a new low." Londyn teased him. Steve quickly closed the distance between them.

"You're a terrible actress you know that?" he asked her as he spun her around and unzipped her dress and helped it pool at her feet.

"You don't love me for my acting skills though."

"You're right."

"Also I remember you saying you were going to use your teeth to remove my dress."

Londyn turned around and placed her arms in his neck. Steve ripped her panties and threw what was left of them down. Steve started placing gentle kisses on Londyn's collar bone while her fingers gently worked their way through his hair.

"So you know what I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Steve asked in between licks and nips on her body.

Londyn barely being able to interpret what he was saying due to her blood singing in her ears murmured a "Mhhm"

Steve pulled away before he lost her completely.

"Why'd you stop. You are not walking out of here again without-" Steve pushed a finger up to her mouth to silence her.

"I want to put a baby in your belly."

The room went quiet. Londyn stared at Steve in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Londyn stepped down off the counter and Steve backed up a little.

"I'm on birth control."

Steve smiled.

"I know. I want you to have it removed before the wedding."

"You want to have a baby with _me_?" Londyn sounded surprised.

Steve placed his hands on his shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to be my wife forever, why does it surprise you that I want to have a baby with the woman I love?"

"I don't know."

The air in the room changed. Steve planned on fucking Londyn hard and rough tonight but in that moment he decided against it. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to show her just how much he loved and worshiped her. How he would never put anything or anyone above her.

 **A/N: We are nearing the end. :-( but the sequel will be amazing. Which brings me to my next point. Should i post the sequel separately or should I just do like a part 2? I also have decided to name the chapters for the sequel. I'm so excited for it. I'm terrible because i really need to work on my other stories but this is the one I have inspiration for. I have already written 2 chapters for it! So let me know what you guys want. A separate story or just keep this one going. I dont know what happened to the feedback i was getting but it's nice to see people are still subscribing to this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have great faith in fools; self-confidence my friends call it.**

 **-EDGAR ALLAN POE**

Londyn sat on the roof with her bare feet dangling over the sides. Arms resting on the guard rail and a bottle of champagne she didn't care to know the name of in her hand. Alone time. With Her family gone, her life had returned to normal. Well the monotony of it. Work. Shoot the shit with the Avengers, sleep. Then starting it all over again the next day and the days that followed. She was grateful for the life she had made here but was it really her own? She was going to be a married woman soon, were her and Steve going to live with the rest of the team forever? Especially if he wanted to have a baby. What was Londyn doing with her life? Was she ready for a baby? Was she comfortable being Bruce's assistant forever? A lot of things plagued her mind. Which was why she had slipped away from her friends and was drinking on the roof.

What about her painting. She really wanted to focus on painting. She didn't realize how much she missed it until Steve had brought it up weeks ago. Then there was the matter of Brock. Her doctor said she needed to forgive him to move forward. Londyn was fine with this. Until the doctor told her she actually needed to forgive him in person. The doctor being one of the few people who knew he was still alive and being held in the tower. Let him hear her words. Londyn was not okay with ever laying eyes on him again. He was her past and that's exactly how she wanted to treat him. Like a fleeting memory. A one night stand that happened for more than one night. Bringing the bottle to her mouth Londyn took a long hard swig. She should be talking to Steve about all her worries but she didn't want to worry or distract him. Then she wished she could talk to Loki but he left for Asgard. Sure she could summon him with the necklace but that would be just selfish. Then there was Bucky. Some best friends they were. He said he would be okay with them remaining friends. Lies. He had been avoiding her like the can of peas she bought once by mistake. Every time they ended up being alone he would excuse himself promptly. Every time she tried to reach out and ask him to hang he would make up an excuse. Londyn was alone. Well alone in her own head. Sure Natasha and Wanda were great friends but the team was training for an important mission. She would not burden anyone with her first world problems.

Sucking her teeth Londyn took another sip from the bottle. Outside of the Avengers Londyn realized she had no other friends. No one to call up and gossip with. No best girl-friend that would be calling her and asking her to be maid of honor in their own wedding shit not even a bridesmaid. Londyn's life really was a small little bubble. 27 years old and no other friends.

"I'm fucking pathetic." She said to no one in particular.

"Why do you think that?" Londyn gasped and craned her head to meet the face of Vision.

"Jesus Christ you fucking scared me!" Londyn narrowed her eyes at him. Vision gracefully glided until he was next to her and sat down.

"The question still is a curious one."

"And the answer is just an honest one."

"Yes, I'm sure it is seeing as you're the one answering it."

Londyn opened her mouth to say something mean but stopped. He was right. His retort meaning more than what he said. She was the one answering it because it's how she felt.

"I don't have any friends." She said dejectedly.

"I don't think that's accurate."

Londyn set the now empty champagne bottle down.

"Yes I know what you're thinking. You guys are my friends but outside of you all and this tower what do I have?"

"What do you want?"

"Vision, you can't answer my question with a question."

Vision furrowed his brows and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Why not?"

"Well usually when someone asks a question you answer it."

"I did answer it."

"Yea but you answered it with another question."

"Yes, because I'm unable to answer the question without mine being answered. I need more information."

Londyn threw her hands up into the air.

"You do know you don't always have to speak in riddles."

"Now Londyn I hardly think I'm speaking in riddles right now. You don't want to answer the question. Why?"

"By my count 3 questions need to be answered 2 of yours one of mine. I suggest you answer mine first."

"Fine. What you have outside of this tower is a lot. You have the anonymity of blending in. Not being judged so harshly for the things you think are right or the actions you take to make sure things remain just and fair. You have the ability to have whatever you want outside of this tower. What is it that you want?"

"To not just exist. I feel like a pause button has been hit on my life. I'm just so bored. Not with Steve or our relationship but my life. I have no friends other than you all. I really want to start painting again. I want to make new friends but at the same time will it be a real friendship? You're wrong. I have no privacy or anonymity. I'm associated with all of you. Look at all the messy dirty little details these fucking reporters are using to boost the ratings on their shows. My dad is an alcoholic and is abusive. My mom lies for him and protects him. Yes, my family is fucked up but that doesn't give them the right to speak about things they don't fucking know about. Or how I'm the little black girl marrying Steve. 70 years ago he wouldn't have even looked my way unless I was cleaning his home. I'm tired Vision. I'm lonely. I feel like I have all this shit bottled up inside and yes, I have a psychologist but I don't know I just wish I had a friend to tell secrets to. Someone I could call up and be like _girl guess what_. I am a fucking mess. I don't know what Steve sees in me. I really don't. He so patient and deals with a lot. I swear he deserves better. Then Bucky. He's been avoiding me like the plague. I have no idea why. I mean I have a suspicion but no solid evidence. I thought things were going to get better. Not worse. Just everything is just so fucked up right now."

Vision scooted a little closer to Londyn and took her hand into his.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Londyn nodded her head.

"Well go on, tell me. It's one of my favorite memories."

Londyn smiled.

"Well I was making my way upstairs because the power was out. It had taken me awhile because I was on the ground floor getting a coffee from Starbucks. So I had to take 67 flights of stairs. I came out of the stairwell and was trying to reach someone on their cells but no one was answering. By the time I got upstairs the lights came back on and I heard voices in the common area. I walked into the room and you had just handed Thor his hammer said something and then turned to walk away leaving the others to talk amongst themselves. I was startled and hid behind the pillar where the kitchen was when you came forward.-"

"This is my favorite part." Vision words interrupting Londyn's. She didn't mind though.

"Anyway you come around the corner and I'm standing there pretty freaked out I mean you sound like Jarvis and your skin is the most beautiful shade of magenta but you're not walking it's more of a glide. Then you see me looking at you and you stop in your tracks and look at me and say "Have I gone mad?" and I say "I don't think so but usually the best people are." It made me smile and it made you smile. I had no idea you were an Alice in Wonderland fan. I mean you weren't that old."

"Can I tell you something that I've told no one before?"

Londyn nodded her head. She even shifted a little so her body was facing his.

"I hadn't the slightest idea what you were talking about when you responded. It wasn't from Alice in Wonderland. I mean I know you thought so but I asked have I gone mad because well you were standing there with your hair out. It was enormous. Your skin was the color of the earth and your eyes were electrifying. I thought you were beautiful. I thought maybe you weren't real. I also took a peek into your mind and I sail a maelstrom of pain but I also saw your kindness and love. You undervalue yourself Londyn. Your self-worth is at an all-time low. I think maybe you should explore what you want. Even if some people don't agree. You'll never know until you try right?"

Londyn wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Vision who in turn returned her embrace. The two of them say in silence for a few more moments, just enjoying the sunset. It was then that Vision decided to speak.

"He's leaving you know?"

Londyn turned to face him unsure of what he meant.

"Who is?"

"Sergeant Barnes."

"Where is he going, maybe I could corner him in the elevator."

"No, he's leaving and not coming back. He has been avoiding you because he knows you'll figure out something is up. So he figures if he pushes you away you'll assume he's upset."

"Why is he leaving?"

Vision sighed out loud.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say."

"Why not?"

"When I read minds sometimes I shouldn't be. It's just given Sergeant Barnes' history he worries me the most. However, his reason leaving should be only told by him. You two have much to discuss. I will distract the others."

Londyn hopped off the ledge and stormed towards the stairwell. Vision hot on her heels.

"Where is he now?"

"In his room."

Londyn nodded her head and Vision disappeared through the walls. But just before he did his words called out to her.

"Follow you heart; it will never lead you astray."

Londyn was not so fortunate. She couldn't believe he was just going to up and leave and not even tell her or Steve goodbye. Never mind Visions cryptic parting words. Of course she was following her heart. She loved Steve. She loved Bucky too but she wasn't in love with him. Right?

Timing it perfectly she waited for Vision to distract the team as she strolled on by and headed to Bucky's room. Not bothering to knock she entered his code and walked in. Bucky who was grabbing a water bottle out the fridge turned around startled.

"Uh… Londyn what are you doing here?" Bucky asked nervously. He was well aware of the wild look in her eyes and turned down mouth. Londyn was upset.

"FRIDAY can you please soundproof the room?"

" _Yes ma'am."_

Londyn folder her arms and approached Bucky. He was dressed for bed so he wasn't leaving that exact moment. Maybe he was leaving in the middle of the night.

Bucky nervously scratched the back of his head.

"So were you going to tell me or just leave without saying goodbye like a coward?"

Bucky eyes widened with the realization that she knew. But how?

"How did you know?"

Londyn sucked her teeth. With a wave of her hand dismissing him she moved a little closer.

"That's irrelevant. Answer the damn question."

Londyn was eerily calm. Well she wasn't yelling.

"Look I know your upset bu-"

"What a fucking understatement. Oh I'm sorry I interrupted. Please continue whatever fucked up excuse you have for leaving is. Please explain how you were just going to dip the fuck out and tell no one. Especially Steve. I'll wait."

Bucky set his water down with a thud on the counter. He walked around and stood in front of Londyn. He was dreading having to do this. It was only right that he did. With a big sigh he poured out his heart to her.

"you're the reason I'm leaving." Bucky said as a matter of factly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm leaving because of you."

Londyn stopped around Bucky and walked toward his living room.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you to make you leave?"

Bucky followed her.

"I never said you did anything."

"So please fucking explain."

"Londyn you know I love you. Everyone here knows that I'm in love with you. I thought I could stay and maybe my feelings for you would pass. But they're not. It's painful to look at how happy you are with Steve. I want to touch you the way he does. Kiss you the way he kisses you. Only better. I want to be the one you spend the rest of your life with. But I'm not. I get it. I can't sit around here and watch the girl I love marry someone else, shit not just a someone my _best_ fucking friend."

Londyn threw her hands up.

"So you're still not explaining why you're leaving without telling me bye? You're so fucking selfish Bucky!" Londyn yelled at the top of her lungs and pushed Bucky away from her.

"I didn't want my reason leaving to cause any problems between you and Steve. I didn't want either of you to try and call off the wedding to make me stay. I just wanted to disappear. Let you forget about me."

"Would it make you stay?"

"Would what make me stay?"

"If I didn't marry Steve? Would you stay if I wasn't here?"

"Doll, what are you talking about?"

"If I just left and called it off with Steve would you stay?"

Bucky remained quiet. Londyn had her answer. He wasn't just leaving because of his love with her.

Londyn pushed Bucky again.

"You're so selfish. You only cared about yourself and running as quick and a soon as possible. You didn't care about my feelings. You didn't care about all the memories we've made. All the secrets we've confided into one another. You've been gone for weeks now. You've barely said two words to me. You left me a long time ago. I shouldn't even be upset. I should be use to people leaving me by now. No one had remained constant in my life. You're using me as a smokescreen. Sure you love me. But you're runnin' from something else. I don't know because you don't even fucking talk to me anymore. And it's not because I haven't been willing to. You shut me out. Pushed me away. So the last memories I would have of you would be depressing. So you would force my hand to resent you and hold a grudge because you know me so well. Why are all the fucking men in my life always thinking they know what's best for me?! You, Tony, Steve, _Brock,_ and let's not forget my father. But that's not something I could ever be capable of when it comes to you-"

Bucky grabbed Londyns arms and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Londyn. I never meant to hurt you. You think I'm doing this to hurt you? I'm doing this to not hurt you! I've been having fucking dreams about him damnit. About the Winter Soldier. And it's not just things I've done. Things I'm going to do. TO YOU!"

"I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING!" Londyn screamed between sniffles. Pulling away harshly.

Bucky sighed heavily. He truly didn't want Londyn to be upset. He felt like a complete dick for making her cry. He had never done that before. He still couldn't stay.

"Did it ever occur to you Bucky that at some point we can't always think about ourselves? That we have to consider those we love around us opinions and feelings? That maybe communicating with me or anyone on your team about what you're going through might be able to help?"

Bucky pulled Londyn back to him and gently stroked her cheek and turned her face to look up at him. His fingers gripping the back back of neck firmly but gently.

"Londyn sweetheart I can't stay. I need to get away for a little. I promise I'll come back."

Bucky almost choked on his words. He honestly didn't know if he would come back. He would say anything at this point to cheer her up. His little white lie seemed to help. Londyn wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"You promise?" Her words muffled by his chest.

Bucky rubbed her back.

"I promise Doll. I'm coming back. Just need some time on my own."

Londyn gave him one last squeeze and pulled away, With a yawn.

"I'm going to go to bed it's late and I have a lot of shit to do tomorrow. Do me a favor Bucky. If you don't tell Steve at least leave him a letter so, he doesn't go crazy looking for you. I've seen that Steve and it is not a Steve I want to see again. Give him a peace of mind. I won't bother asking when you're leaving it will just make it so much harder to walk away right now."

Bucky nodded his head and watched Londyn leave. Londyn knew he was leaving that night. She spotted his duffle under the couch. She wasn't a dumb girl Steve and Natasha had taught her how to be aware of her surroundings. Especially after being kidnapped. Walking to her bedroom Londyn made eye contact with Steve and offered him a halfhearted smile and glanced away and continued to walk to her room.

Steve excused himself from the conversation and followed after her. Walking into her room and spotting her on the couch crying Steve rushed over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked worried. Londyn had been doing so well but these past few days he noticed she was quieter than usual. Even Tony had noticed. Which is why Tony had arranged for an art Studio to be put in a few floors down which would be ready by the end of the week. It was going to be a surprise. A surprise that would hopefully cheer her up.

"I don't know. I'm just a big ball of self-loathing right now. I don't want to bother you with my problems. You already have so much going on."

Steve grabbed Londyn's hands and forced her to look at him.

"I could never think you were a burden. Your happiness is my top priority. Nothing comes before it not even national security. Now I'm going to ask you again Baby Doll. What's wrong?"

Steve's words were like an explosion that broke the dam of her worries. She told him everything. Well everything excluding Bucky. She told him about confronting Brock. She told him about feeling lonely with having no friends. She told him about wanting to paint more. She told him she was concerned about having a baby right away. How she wanted to spend more time with him building their marriage. By the time Londyn was done talking she had her head in Steve's lap and he was stroking her hair and they were laughing.

Steve assured her if she didn't want to have a baby right away it was no big deal. So long as they would eventually have kids. He promised to always make time for her and never no include her on their decision making. Steve even vowed to help her pursue her art. Which is why he grabbed her hand and began to lead her downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Londyn asked with a smile plastered on her face. She had truly underestimated Steve's ability to brighten spirits. She was really the luckiest girl in the world.

Walking down a few flights Steve ordered Londyn to close her eyes. Which she did. Steve grabbed her hand and lead her inside the studio that was mostly finished except for the furniture that needed to be arranged.

"It smells like paint in here. I swear to God Steve if this is some kind of paintball game room and you're trying to-. "

Steve silenced her with a kiss. Londyn melted into it and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Open your eyes."

Londyn opened her eyes and looked around. The room was painted with a fresh coat of white paint. There were several different sized easels with canvas' set up. There was a sculpting desk and a big oak tree stump that had been turned into a desk in the middle of the room. It was all facing a large window that provided her a view of the surrounding buildings.

"Is this…this mine? Like for me?" Londyn was pointing at herself her eyes wide with surprise.

"It sure is cupcake I can't believe Steve decided to bring you down here without me."

Londyn turned around and saw Tony and Vision standing in the door way. Tony nursing a drink and Vision's smile at her all-knowing.

Tony approached Londyn.

"You need to know we are your family here. We all want to see you happy. I think of you as my daughter and I wish sometimes I could be your father."

Londyn hugged Tony and kissed her cheek.

"Well that brings me to a question I've been meaning to ask."

Londyn smiled cheekily up at him.

"No I will not dress in drag and perform 'Formation' with you. So please stop asking."

Tony finished that last of the amber liquid in his glass.

Londyn rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I was going to ask you. But I'm sure if I get you drunk enough you will. I want to know if you will give me away?"

Londyn bit her lip and played with her hands that were sweating for some reason. Of course She had always wanted to ask Tony but being the goo daughter that she was she had called her parents to tell them she was getting married and even tried inviting them to the engagement party 2 weeks ago. The pretty much disowned her. So her only other option was Tony who she realized she should've just asked in the first place. Steve had thought it was a great idea but understood the love she held for her parents. He supported her decision to ask them.

Tony's face held something it never did. Surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but no clever words came out. For once Tony Stark was speechless.

"So will you please? I know the media will have a lot of stuff to say but it would really mean a lot to me and-"

"Are you kidding me right now? The media? Fuck them. Of course I will walk you down the aisle."

Steve walked over and shook Tony's hand.

"So Baby Doll do you like it?"

Londyn turned and observed the room again.

"You left the walls white for me to paint?"

Tony and Steve nodded their heads.

"I fucking love it. It's amazing. Although I have one request."

Londyn turned back around and her eyes were as mischievous as ever.

"This can't be good." Tony murmured bringing the glass to his lips again only to realize it was empty.

"I want the whole team to get together and paint a mural on that wall." Londyn pointed to the south wall.

"Do I get full creative control-."

"No. This is a group project. I want to know how you guys feel about me. So whatever all of you want to do. Now the two of you need to leave. I think me and my future husband need to christen my studio."

Londyn burst out laughing and Tony made a gagging noise. Vision quickly disappeared through the walls.

Steve picked Londyn up and carried her across the room and sat her on the oak desk.

"You know I love you more than _anything_ right?"

Londyn nodded her head and kissed Steve. Finally, everything seemed to be falling in place. And maybe she was meant to have a happily ever after all.

 **A/N: So this chapter was like hard for me to write. I still don't know how I feel about. My friend read and thinks it's awesome. I was going to leave it here so I can start posting the sequel but I have to many loose ends. I am 10 chapters in with the sequel so yay! I have to change a few things because I saw the new Captain America movie and would like to include some of it in the story. Which won't be hard. I want to say though from the beginning I have always saw Bucky leaving. So now it would be a good plot bunny to kinda follow along. I will still mainly keep it my own though. Don't know when I will have another chapter up. Hopefully next weekend. My Birthday is Wednesday I'm excited 28 years young bitches! As Always enjoy. Let me know your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to."

Tony looked at Londyn with concern in his eyes. He had assigned one of his drones to accompany her when she went to go talk to Brock. However he wasn't certain now was the right time. She had made great strides with her therapy but in light of the new news they discovered he was worried that Londyn would forgive Brock to the point of wanting to be with him.

Tony knew the kind of man Brock was. Regardless of the new found information. Brock was incapable of caring. He was incapable of real love. The man only knew hate. Murder was a specialty. He couldn't for the life of him understand how Londyn had fallen for him. He shuddered at the thought.

 _ **A FEW DAYS EARLIER**_

Tony, Bruce and Steve were waiting for Londyn to enter the lab. She had been out with Wanda and Natasha getting fitted for her dress or rather finding one. Steve honestly didn't know. She was shopping for the wedding. He was as hands off as possible.

Londyn came striding into the lab wearing a black pencil skirt and a pink colored top the was exposing skin between the skirt and top. She was wearing black fuck me heels and her hair was up. Steve was use to her dressing sexy but today she had really overdone it. It was a grownup sexy. Her stockings were some kind of lace design, they elongated her already long legs. The skirt was so tight her he swore one wrong move would expose what was underneath it. Then her top. The bra looking contraption had her breast perky looking like a shelf. A shelf he wanted to bury his face into. Her makeup was minimal but her full plump lips were a deep dark shade of Crimson. Steve couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He swore she was trying to tempt him. Londyn was on her iPad typing away not noticing all the men in the room drooling over her. She finished up the email and looked up with a smile. Satisfied that Pepper agreed on the dress she had picked out. Now to only snag a location.

"What?" She asked setting down the iPad and looking at the three men who were just staring at her.

Tony cleared his throat and it seemed to snap the rest of them out of their trance. Londyn crossed the room and greeted Steve with a kiss.

"I missed you." She whispered against his lips.l nipping at the bottom one a little.

Steve pulled her a little closer to his body. She was most certainly teasing him. Strives mouth was close to her ear his words gave her goosebumps.

"I'm going to show you later how much I missed you and how much I like your outfit." Londyn blushed.

"Okay, okay hands off of each other in the lab. We don't want to have to sanitize this place down."

Londyn turned around and smirked at Tony.

"I didn't forget about you." Londyn said as she walked over to Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So why did you guys call me up here? I have about 20 minutes then I have to leave with Nat and Wanda. We're scoping out venues."

Tony rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets and nodded at Bruce who pulled up pictures of two brains and some other stuff Londyn didn't recognize. Perhaps some vitals she wasn't sure.

Steve stood up and parked himself right next to Londyn and gave her a reassuring smile. She narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"Okay guys what's going on. Are one of you dying? Am I dying?" Londyn asked a little panicked.

"No princess. What you see here is a normal brain. Well as normal as you can get these days. This brain here on the right side is one that has been implanted with a mind control chip and is also a bit destroyed from the chemicals being pumped into it." Tony pulled. More stuff up on the screen.

A hand flee to Londyns mouth.

"Oh my God is that Bucky's brain?"

All the men looked at her.

"No. Londyn this is Brocks brain."

Londyn was confused. Why were they telling her this?

Bruce spoke up. "We have reason to believe that when he took you he wasn't himself. In fact up until a few hours ago he wasn't his normal self.-"

"His normal self being a murdering lying bastard." Tony interrupted.

"Hey guys, we said we would give Londyn all the facts and let her draw her own conclusion." Steve said sternly.

Tony shot him a glare but backed off. Bruce looked between the two of them and continued.

"Anyway, the chip combined with the medicine he's been taken acts more like an aggressor. It amplifies his anger. Not only that but it's doesn't appear to be top of the line. It looked like it had been implanted within the last year. I strongly believe that Brock's current lashing out is because the chip didn't work properly I mean he was able to almost stage a successful coup without HYDRA knowing and killing him. "

"What are you trying to say Bruce?" Londyn asked upset.

"Well I have strong reason to believe that if Brock would have not had this chip he would have not been violent with you. I think that it was the medication and the janky implant messing with his brain."

Londyn didn't know what to feel. So Brock raping her wasn't really him raping her? Him a using her and torturing her kidnapping her wasn't her? Londyn looked at Steve with glassy eyes.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I just wanted you to know the facts. We all know you're struggling with forgiving him. Maybe this will help ease your pain and also allow you to heal properly from everything he's done."

Steve kissed the top of her head and Tony handed Londyn his handkerchief. Londyn dries her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So you guys performed brain surgery on him?"

"Well technically it wasn't brain surgery. It was-"

"Nope. Never mind I don't want to know those details. When can I go talk to him?"

"I would say in a few days once the effects are gone and we've monitored his progress a little."

Londyn nodded her head and looked down at her watch.

"I need to go. If I have any questions Bruce I'll call you."

Londyn grabbed her iPad off of the counter and strolled out of the lab. Steve right behind her.

"Baby Doll are you okay?"

Londyn stopped in front of the elevator and called out her commands to the A.I. She turned to face Steve while she waited for the elevator.

"Right now I'm unsure. There is a lot to process and I have so many more questions. But I also have a wedding to plan that I'm very much looking forward to." Londyn grabbed the front of Steve's shirt and pulled him closer and gave him a searing kiss that left his lips a little swollen. The elevator dinged behind her and she backed in smirking at Steve.

"If you like what I'm wearing now I'm sure you will appreciate what's underneath."

The elevator doors closed and Steve couldn't help but smile and adjust himself. She was definitely a little tease.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Tony I know you're concerned. I know you don't think he deserves my forgiveness. But this isn't about you or Steve. This is about me and Brock and having closure. I know what you're going to say closure is irrelevant. For some that may be. But I believe once you can forgive someone that's all the closure you will ever need. Besides I've given this a few months to think about it. It's time."

Londyn took Tony's hand into hers.

"I know that the great Tony Stark struggles with closure and forgiveness and I am not qualified to begin to pick apart that thing you call a brain. But I do know if you ever want to. Vent or talk to someone about your demons I'm always here and there will be absolutely NO judgements."

Tony pressed his mouth into a thin line. Leave it to Londyn to make him feel vulnerable.

"Okay kid. Just remember we are right here if you need us."

"No listening right? Just video feed?"

"I promise we will not have audio. Just video."

Londyn squeezed his hand appreciatively. They continued walking down the hall. They came to _the_ door. Tony punched in his code and the first door opened.

Londyn stepped up to the glass. Brock was I a lounge chair reading. He looked up and made eye contact with Londyn. He offered a small smile.

Tony opened up the next door and Londyn stepped inside followed by Tony's drone. The door closed with a hiss behind her.

Brock put down the book and stood up.

"I didn't think you were going to come."

"I almost didn't."

Brock rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You want to sit down? Can I get you something to drink. There is a mini fridge with water and juice."

"No I'm okay thanks though."

Londyn sat on the sofa and Brock joined her, sitting on the other end.

"Look Londyn I know there is nothing I could ever say to be able to explain how bad I feel-"

"I've started painting." Londyn interrupted him. Not wanting to just dive into the heavy stuff.

"You've always been painting."

Londyn chuckled.

"No I mean I have my own Studio now. I even have a show in Romania in a few months."

"That's really great Londyn. I always knew your painting would take you places."

"I'm sure you know but I'm getting married. I just thought you deserved to hear it from me."

Londyn nervously played with her hands. It sounded so weird coming out of her mouth telling Brock.

"Yeah I've known for sometime now. I won't lie and say that I'm thrilled but I hope Steve brings you a love and happiness that I failed to do. After everything you've been through, everything I put you through you deserve happiness."

Londyn breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Where have you been Brock? What happened to you? To us? Why didn't you tell me the truth about you and work and just everything? Why didn't you come back to me sooner? Why wait until you were dying and being controlled?"

"I was afraid Londyn. I loved you the best I could and how I thought was right. I was afraid if I told you the truth you would leave. Or that would put you in danger. I'm not proud of the things I did. But nothing compares of how I hurt you and the things I did to you. I wish I could say I don't remember but I do. As to why I didn't come back? I think secretly I wanted you to just move on with your life. Yes I was watching you but I know now that I could never give you the life I had planned. If we ran away together the constantly looking over our shoulders. Or HYDRA using you as a bargaining chip. God forbid our daughter survived. That would've been something else damaging your life. I could never give you a family. Have you and our children at risk and on the run. I wish I could go back and change things but I can't. Me leaving your life was the best thing for you. I am not nor have i ever been a good man for you."

Londyn scooted a little closer to Brock.

"I'm still coming to terms with everything Brock. Everything that you did to me I will never be able to forget. All the chaos in my life that has happened because of you still gives me nightmares, but i forgive you. I like to think despite everyone else's opinions that once upon a time I got to see the real you or at least the good you and that felt good. You helped me grow in ways I never thought I could. I will always love that Brock. That Brock will always be apart of me."

Brock breathed a sigh of relief. At least no matter what happened to him jail execution a dark hole never to be seen again Londyn would cherish when he was good to her.

"You look great by the way. I mean you're glowing. I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes always give away your mood."

Londyn blushed and averted her eyes. Brock chuckled.

"Well you look better too. Doesn't look like you're sick."

"Tony and Bruce have come up with a serum that counteracts the disease only for a few days then I have to undergo another transfusion."

"I didn't know that. That's good maybe they can cure you-"

"No I don't think that will happen. Even if it does I don't want to be cured. I'm just at peace right now. Besides it's only fitting I pay for all of the things I've done."

Londyn remained quite. She wasn't sure how to respond. Brock did need to be held accountable for his actions. Did he deserve freedom? Definitely not. Did he deserve death? Well she wouldn't wish that on anyone. Londyn stood up and Brock joined her.

"So I take it this is it? Is this the last time that I will see you?"

Londyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. The wedding is in a few days then our honeymoon. I will try to come see you before I go."

Londyn turned to leave, stopping at the door waiting for it to open.

"Hey Londyn." Brock called out to her. She turned around and faced him.

"Did you name her?"

At first confusion crossed her face and then Londyn realized what he was talking about.

"I did. I named her Emilia."

The door opened and Londyn walked through. Followed by the Sentry. Brock sat back on the couch and a smile crossed his face. Londyn had named her the name he had been hounding her about. The only girl name he liked and she didn't. If he never saw her again knowing that she still cared was enough to allow him to forgive himself.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Steve walked into Londyn's studio and watched as she sat on the floor drawing. Her eyes were concentrating her animated hands moving gracefully across the canvass. She was biting her lower lip and her hair was pinned up but some curls had escaped and were hanging across her forehead. Steve pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He thought the shutter of the camera would alert her that he was there but he realized she had her headphones in.

Steve crossed the room and knelt down near the canvass. Londyn looked over and smiled. Removing her headphones she stood up and also removed her smock.

"Well hello there handsome."

"Hey there Baby Doll."

Londyn began cleaning up her charcoals.

"What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to come and check on you. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I had a final tux fitting and-"

"It's okay Steve. I know. Besides it went fine. Tony was there nothing happened."

Steve watched Londyn clean up her workspace.

"I know. I just worry about you. It's my job."

Londyn smirked and walked over to where he was standing. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know you do. I'm glad you came down there is something I wanted to give you."

Steve followed Londyn to the other side of her studio. He watched her talk excitedly.

"Okay so I made this for you some time ago then it just kept evolving. It started out as just you then I mean I don't know just look and tell me what you think."

Londyn pulled back a curtain and there was a very large painting of Bucky and him. She had taken it from a photo of the two of them pre-war except she made Steve's appearance post serum.

He turned and looked at Londyn who was smiling.

"Do you like it? It started out as just you but I know how much you miss him. It's almost been 8 months and there has been no sign of him. I just want you to know-"

Steve pressed his lips against Londyns to stop her nervous rant. Her lips tasted like the black berry tea she drank constantly. Her body melting in husbands instantly. He hadn't made love to her in over a month. He was busy with missions she was busy with painting. Londyn let out a moan. Feeling Steves hands all over her body made her weak. Steve was her weakness.

"The painting is beautiful. I love it." Steve said between kisses.

Londyn pulled away and smiled.

"So I guess this is the last night we spend together before we become man and wife huh?"

"Yeah it is. Listen I don't even want to have a bachelor party. Tony insisted."

Londyn giggled.

"It will be fun Steve trust me. Besides Nat has a big night planned for us."

Steve tightened his grip on Londyns ass. She let out a small squeak.

"What kind of big night?"

"Oh I have no idea but in sure there will be a lot of alcohol and debauchery involved. But tomorrow morning we're starting our day off at the spa. Waxing, facials ya know just a chill morning."

Steve placed his face in the crook of Londyns neck.

"You smell so good." He rubbed his hardening cock up against her. Londyn pulled away.

"Nuh-uh, not until our wedding night."

Steve pulled away and looked at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious it's been over a month. I'm going to die from blue balls."

"You have a hand. I know what it's capable of. It's 2 more days. You will be fine."

Londyn pulled away and headed for the door.

"Londyn come on baby you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm serious." She called over her shoulder not even sparing him a glance.

Steve jogged. Little to catch up with her. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Steve Rogers out me down right now!"

Steve ignored her cries for help as he stepped into the elevator. Even as he stepped off on the common room floor her cries were ignored. Steve walked into the living room and cursed out loud.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah holy shit is right. Out me down now!"

Steve sat Londyn down never taking his eyes off of the people in the room. Londyn fixed her shirt and pants and playfully nudged Steve who didn't even budge.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she turned around.

"Holy fucking shit Odin?"

 **A/N: It's long over due I'm sorry. Forgive me for any grammatical errors.**


End file.
